On the Rukongai
by Lord22
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki has spent his entire life working to live up to the pride of the Kuchiki Clan. However an unintended trip to the Rukongai throws everything he knows into chaos, and he finds himself unable to remain aloof from the crimes of the Soul Society anymore.
1. Opened Eyes

**Chapter One: Opened Eyes**

In a tranquil garden somewhere within the Kuchiki Clan Manor, there was a lone boy. He was still in the lanky stage of adolescence and training with a wooden bokken. He did so with almost an almost obsessive energy. The wooden sword had been carved by some of the finest workmen, sanded down so that nary a splinter was on it. It was of the finest wood. His dark hair was tied behind his head with a headband of silk. He was clad in loose white clothes of the finest material, which left his arms exposed. As he worked, an elderly man with noble features approached from behind.

'Well that's quite impressive, Byakuya.' said the old man. 'I see you are working very hard.'

The boy turned around, smiling as he wiped the sweat from his brow. 'Grandfather.' He said, closing the distance between them. 'What an unexpected surprise. Did you decide to rest here today, rather than at the barracks?'

'Mmm.' replied Grandfather, nodding in affirmation.

'I'm so glad you did.' said Byakuya. 'It's been a long time since I've been able to talk to you. I very much enjoy our conversations.'

'Hmmhmm,' said his Grandfather, 'so what do you say, Byakuya? How about taking a break from practice for awhile, I brought someone here to see you.'

The boy opened his mouth to speak, eyes widening in sudden fear. A pair of huge perky breasts, clad in a black jumpsuit pressed themselves up against his head. His eyes narrowed, and he turned around, swinging his bokken. 'It's you cat monster!'

His strike was in vain, for she backflipped out of the way laughing. Her violet hair fell around her in the morning light. She landed before him and crossed her arms with a smirk. 'Cat monster?' she asked in mock horror 'That's what I get for coming over to visit? And here I made a special trip.'

'Oh please, when did I ever say I wanted you to come here and visit me?!' he asked. 'As the next head of the Kuchiki Clan I don't wish to be involved in your games, they're not fun!'

'Oh is that so?' she asked, before appearing behind him and making a movement faster then he could follow. His headband was plucked from his hair, which fell down around his shoulders, as she laughed.

His eyes narrowed again, and he whirled around with another strike. Once again he struck in vain as she flash stepped back to stand atop the wall, waving cheekily. 'It may be games to you, but I'd be worried about the clans future if a mere girl was able to steal a head band so easily right off its leaders head.'

'Stay right where you are, Ms. Yoruichi Shihoin, you haven't seen my flash step yet.' said Byakuya.

'Oh yeah,' she turned round and took a runners position 'looks like you lost.' And then she was gone.

Byakuya looked down at the grass. 'I do see… it appears you are trying to make me really angry. Fine, I guess you'll have to find out for yourself. The fact of the matter is that I'm about to prove that my flash step is far superior to yours!' And with that, he disappeared in pursuit.

The old man sighed. 'That boy… there is no telling how far Byakuya could go if he could just find some way to control his temper. Nothing I can do about it now. Guess I'll have some tea.'

* * *

Byakuya did not actually think he'd catch Yoruichi. Bluster aside, Byakuya had to surpass her as a long term goal. And to that end was throwing everything he had into pursuing her. Even so, he had learned to pace himself. Once before he had gone all out too quickly, and become too exhausted to pursue. She was, for now, faster than him. Thus he traced after her, from rooftop to rooftop, squad to squad. In most circumstances, she would stay still for a moment. Long enough to allow him to get close enough to get another strike in.

Yet today she seemed to have another agenda. She led him onward through the Seretei. Suddenly she came to a point where she was nearing the open gates. Byakuya expected her to turn and go elsewhere, yet she did not. She leaped right through, into the midsts of the Rukongai. Byakuya stopped atop the wall, staring after her, and wondering if he should pursue. He had never been this far out before, and he was not certain he was ready.

Then he saw her on a rooftop, waving from afar, and his veins were filled with fury, and he pursued her, caution be damned. On the chase went, through deserted alleys and upon roofs, going on and on without an end in sight. Byakuya found himself becoming exhausted, and yet he pressed himself to his limits.

All of a sudden Yoruichi disappeared. It wasn't that he lost sight of her, he hadn't been in sight of her for a very long time. Yet all of a sudden he could no longer sense her. For a moment he wondered if she had been killed, before dismissing that thought as absurd. If all the gangs of the Rukongai were gathered into one place, they could not hope to defeat a Captain.

He stopped in place, within a dark lit alley and only just then realized how tired he really was. His every muscle hurt, his every fiber burned from how far he had pushed himself. He took a few steps forward and then collapsed against the side of the alley. He fell down into a sitting position as he glanced either way. There was no one in sight. Beyond the mouth of the alley lay a dusty and barren street, where people in drab colors walked to and fro.

Judging from the sun above it was midday. How long had he been chasing Yoruichi Shihoin anyway? He shook his head, and rose to his feet, feeling parched. His throat was sore with a need for water, and he felt hungry. Whatever the case, he needed to get out of here, and quickly. There would be plenty of both in the Kuchiki Clan Manor. Assuming he could reach it. Assuming he could find where it was. Initiating a flash step, he appeared on top of the nearby rooftop. He figured out which direction the gates of the Seretei lay in. Then he leapt down back into the alley and landed. He was too tired to flashstep.

Byakuya made his way out of the alley, knowing he had to make for the gate. Once he got there, he could gain admittance. It was getting there that would be the trouble. He doubted he'd be able to get here the same way he came. Beginning to flashstep took a great deal more energy than continuing it. He had a few moments worth at best, once he got moving.

As he walked through the broken down houses and dusty streets, he noticed the people. They worried him, for their expressions were dark, and their glances were unfriendly. One of them brushed him roughly, sending him stumbling back a couple of paces. He kept his bokken close after that. Yet others were pitiful, lying upon the ground with hopeless eyes, devoid of energy.

As he was walking, someone grasped him by the hand. Byakuya stepped backward on reflex, turning and half raising his bokken. Before him cringed a young woman, clad in rags, and he lowered in bokken. 'I…' He paused. 'I did not mean to alarm you.'

'Please…' Her voice was parched. 'could you spare some coins so I can get something to eat?'

Byakuya searched his pockets for everything he had, but he found nothing. 'I…' He found himself scarcely able to speak. 'I'm sorry, I don't have anything. I don't have anything on me.'

The way her face became downcast as she turned and walked away. It shattered his heart into a thousand pieces, yet he beat his shame down with anger. This was absurd! His family had a greater level of affluence than the Spirit King had when he still resided in the Soul Society! He was quite literally richer than god! How was it possible that he hadn't thought to take any money with him?!

He turned and made his way onward. A foul mood came over him as he marched in the direction he roughly knew the gates to lie in. As he did, he mulled over his lack of preparation. It was the Demon Cats fault; these endless lessons always took him off guard. Why did she drag things into the Rukongai? She should have given him time to get anything he needed. She should have informed him.

Then a dark voice in his mind suggested that she was hoping he would run afoul of bandits and be killed. Certainly, such plans had been known to occur in the darker ages of Soul Society's history. Yet he dismissed this, for one thing, he didn't believe the Demon Cat that murderous. For another, that dark age had ended with the establishment of Central Forty-Six. Noble Houses did not kill each other anymore, it wasn't done. Today their task was to support the existing order.

He had only resolved this matter in his mind when he became aware of a gang of rough looking men standing before him. He raised his bokken as he ground to a halt. They had swords, real swords. A trained soul reaper, of course, could have defeated these thugs. But Byakuya's training was not yet complete. He'd been told he had a great deal of natural potential, but that was no reason to be careless.

'Step aside,' he said, putting as much command into his voice as possible. 'I am only passing through.'

'Oh far be it from us,' said their leader, a bearded man with a large frame, 'to inhibit your pressing business. But here is the thing, we're men trying to make our way in the Soul Society. So here's a deal, we step aside, and in exchange, you give us all the valuables you have on you.'

'I'll tell you what I told the beggar woman.' replied Byakuya. 'I don't have anything on me of value.'

'Someones' naive.' noted the Leader in amusement. 'Those silk clothes you are wearing could sell for enough money to feed us for a month. You didn't even realize that silk wasn't something the average person could afford, did you?'

'I…' Byakuya realized that what he said was true. He could have given that beggar woman everything she needed to survive by taking off his shirt.

'Didn't think so,' said the leader, 'you should count yourself lucky. Some of my boys want to kidnap you and hold you for ransom. However I know better than to mess with the Seretei, so we'll make a compromise. Hand over your clothes, and we'll let you live.'

Byakuya realized something. Even if he had given her his silk shirt, she would have been robbed and murdered for it. These men were no beggars, they were bandits, robbers. Scum. They preyed on the weak as a matter of course. 'You'll get nothing from me.' he said, trying to sound bold. 'Step aside, and you may live to see another moonrise.'

The Leader motioned with his head, and all of them charged at Byakuya at once.

Everything slowed down for a moment. The thugs, the leader, the people around him, all seemed to be moving at a snails pace. Byakuya knew at once that he stood no chance of beating them all, tired and inexperienced and thirsty as he was. So he searched along the approaching line and saw the weakest man in the group, fairly elderly. He charged towards him, and struck him with his bokken across the face. The man fell backwards. Byakuya ducked under a sword swing meant for his neck and raced into the streets beyond.

The gang was swift on their feet after him, and Byakuya picked a street and ran down it. He could hear their calls after him. Their footfalls faded into the distance behind him as he ran on and on, until his lungs burned and his side ached. Even so, he pressed on, until he tripped and hit the ground and remembered no more.

* * *

When he awoke, he was lying in an alley, and for a moment he wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. Then he noticed subtle differences between this alley, and the one he had last been in. Wonderful, so he had started in one alley, and was now in the middle of yet another alley. This was… well, it wasn't typical for Byakuya's luck at all. He'd been born into nobility, and never had to live with the kinds of terrors and troubles which these people had to. The Rukongai was one of those subjects which at the dinner table in the Kuchiki Clan no one talked about. He'd read reports regarding what happened there. He'd known on some level that heaven was a less than ideal place. Yet none of it had really sunk in.

He saw his Bokken lying near him, and picked it up.

'Oh you are awake,' said a voice, and he looked up to see standing at the mouth of the alley a girl around his age. She was petite, with wavy dark hair falling around her shoulders. As she approached Byakuya rose up.

'Did you…' he realized how parched he was when his voice came out as a wheeze. 'Did you move me?'

'Yes,' she said, 'I saw those men chasing after you, and figured I'd hide you. They passed by some time ago. You aren't from around here are you?'

'…Its obvious I suppose,' admitted Byakuya after a moment. 'what is your-' He broke out coughing and she approached with a jug.

'I brought some water from the well,' she said, opening the stopper. 'here.'

He drank of it, and it felt heavenly upon his lips. He could have drunk the entire thing, however, he restrained himself from doing so and offered it back to her. She drank of it as well.

'What is your name?' he finished saying.

'I…' she paused, 'My name is Hisana. What is yours?'

'I am-' he stopped as he realized telling anyone his last name right now could mean trouble for him. 'I am Byakuya. I'm an academy student for the Soul Society. I got lost out here, and I need to get back to the gates.' He could see the holes in his story a mile away. Academy students were denied contact with the outside world once they got in. This was the prevent them from bringing what they learned into the Rukongai. Thus the Soul Society remained the only powerhouse.

'I see.' she said, before her eyes grew distant. 'I'm looking for someone.'

'Who?' He asked before he could restrain himself.

'Someone I lost.' she said evasively. 'I can take you as far as the first district if you like. I know the way pretty well.'

'Thank you, Hisana.' replied Byakuya.

They made their way out of the alley, and into sight of the night sky. The day had passed by, and now the stars were high above them gleaming. Hisana led him through the streets, keeping a low profile as they made their way ever onward. At last, they came within sight of the gates. Byakuya picked up his step, and rushed forward only to stop suddenly.

He turned to Hisana, who was waiting. Looking at him, and he reflected suddenly that she was very beautiful. 'Hisana, if we ever meet again… I will be happier for it.'

She blushed. 'I… I should probably get back to searching.'

'Thank you.'

They parted ways and Byakuya made his way, exhausted and having missed multiple meals in one day. Then he halted, sensing something.

A figure appeared before him. Shihoin Yoruichi was standing there, an impassive expression on her face. She looked very serious as he made his way forward. He could have shouted, could have accused her of dragging him into the middle of hell, but he mastered his temper. 'You dragged me out here,' he said, 'why?'

For a moment she didn't answer, remaining stony faced. It was not the ordinary way he was used to perceiving her. 'Let me tell you a story, Byakuya. Some days ago, Central Forty Six was provided with a report. It said that the Kuchiki Clan was plotting against the Soul Society. Rather than make a trial of the whole thing, they decided to destroy the clan by killing the heir apparent.

'As a result of this, the Captain of the Stealth force was assigned to lure you into the Rukongai. With all the brutal thugs he would surely be killed. It would be a great tragedy. So it would not at all be surprising when your Grandfather committed seppeku.

'Unfortunately, you successfully made your way out. wWhich means I'll have to try the direct approach.'

It happened so fast, and Byakuya scarcely had time to comprehend it. The Kuchiki Clan had been plotting against the Soul Society? That was absurd! Yet there had been enough evidence to indicate that they were responsible. There must have been a mistake. The Kuchiki Clan had always been devoted to the law! It wasn't fair to end things like this!

Yet it was all legal, what Central Forty Six was doing. They had every legal right to do this. He raised his bokken to field some meager defense. All he could think about was how no one should have this kind of power. No one.

All of a sudden Yoruichi burst out laughing, appearing the way he recognized her. 'I can't believe your fell for that!' she said, falling to her knees while chuckling hysterically. 'As if your Grandfather would actually ever plot against the Soul Society! He's about as lawful as anyone can get.' Byakuya flinched as she appeared in front of him and handed him his headband. 'What? Why are you acting so surprised? I wouldn't be much of a professional murderer if I couldn't appear intimidating would I?'

Byakuya shook himself out of the fear which had possessed him, and found it replaced with outrage. 'It's not funny. None of this was funny! And you didn't even answer my question?! Why did you drag me out on this wild goose chase?!'

Yoruichi sighed. 'Alright, fine, I'll say it flat out. Some things can only be learned by seeing them first hand. The Rukongai is a subject the noble families talk about over exotic dishes. But they never actually do anything about. Me? I don't get that luxury. I'm an assassin Byakuya, I know I don't look it, but I kill people for a living. A lot of those people end up being people trying to challenge the Seretei's control of the Rukongai.

'You learn things about a place when you have to spend endless hours on stake out there.' She sighed. 'Byakuya, you are planning to follow in your Grandfathers footsteps. There is nothing wrong with that. But the people who live in this place don't give a damn about any of this, its an endless struggle to survive here. You should understand what its like out here.' She glanced back. 'Can you flashstep with me to the gates? Your Grandfather will kill me if I keep you any longer.'

'Of course, I can!' snapped Byakuya.

They returned to the Seretei and both returned to their respective homes. Byakuya arrived very late. He was scolded for being out so late, and refused to tell anyone anything of what he had seen. It was truly a day to forget.

Yet even after it ended nothing was the same anymore.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This concept was written some years ago, however, I paused and never revisited it due to stalling out. I more or less decided I wouldn't post it until I had the entire first arc written. As of this posting, the first arc is at last done. The fic isn't done, but that can wait I guess. I plan to update once a week until I catch up with the story.

The thing about Bleach is that Ichigo Kurosaki unsuitable to be main character. Everyone plays him up as the chosen one. But the reality is that he never has any idea what he's doing. He is entirely reactive, and he has almost no personal motive for going after Aizen. Its true that Aizen killed his mom, but Ichigo never even finds out about that. Not until after Aizen has been locked up, and he barely reacts.

I theorize that a Bleach with Byakuya Kuchiki as the main character would be interesting. He has an actual character arc and some personality flaws to speak of.

Enjoy!


	2. Consulting an Expert

**Chapter Two: Consulting an Expert**

The meeting had been sudden and came quite out of the blue. Yoruichi had not yet dared annoy Ginrei Kuchiki. Being a pillar of the Soul Society as steadfast as Yamamoto himself, Ginrei not one to cross. So she waited as he entered the room. He looked at her with the sort of careful gaze which meant she had done something he did not approve of. Even if he didn't know what it was.

'My grandson has changed.' said the Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

'…Well I guess we all change over time.' said Yoruichi, feeling somewhat nervous despite herself.

'Do not think me a fool, Yoruichi Shihoin.' said Ginrei. 'I know you are behind it. Ever since he returned from chasing you he has changed. Where once he was dutiful, he has now become obsessive. He spends hours every day pushing himself to his limits to gain additional power. When he isn't doing that he is researching statistics without end.

'If you intend to continue training him, you will at once explain what happened on that day.'

Well, there was nothing for it now but to come clean. '…I lead him into the Rukongai.'

'You…' Ginrei paused. 'He could have been killed!'

'I was watching him the whole time.' said Yoruichi. 'He was in no real danger. The worst that could have happened was him getting humiliated.'

'I trust you have an explanation for endangering my Grandson?' said Ginrei.

'Because the Nobles of the Soul Society live pampered existences.' said Yoruichi. 'Out of sight and mind of the troubles suffered by the lower classes. Byakuya has the potential to be so much more than another in a long line of Kuchiki's. What he needs is motivation. I've given it to him by taking him out of his comfort zone.'

There was a cold silence. '…Out of respect for your family, I will not force you to cease your association with Byakuya.' said Ginrei after a moment. 'However, you are not to incite him to enter the Rukongai again. This matter is to be put aside and forgotten. Do you understand me?'

'He won't forget.' said Yoruichi. 'Byakuya has never learned a technique and then forgotten it. He will remember what he saw in the Rukongai for the rest of his life. You can't pretend as though this never happened.'

'Do you understand me?' repeated Ginrei.

'Of course.' said Yoruichi, feeling like a child again.

* * *

Dinner was a luxurious affair, again as usual. Byakuya was not exactly able to think about it. As he ate he kept remembering the run down and broken up remnants of the Rukongai. What did people eat there? His Grandfather was noticing as much, and so he decided to be honest. 'Grandfather, can I speak to you about something?'

'What is it Byakuya?' said Grandfather.

'I… I'd like to learn more about the Rukongai.' said Byakuya. 'I've been researching the outer regions. Some of the things which happen there are terrible. I'd like to see if there is anything I could do to help.'

'And where do you propose to begin?' asked Ginrei. 'I don't deny the truth of what you say, but you must realize that even if you want to help them, the Rukongai is a vast place. It has never been fully charted. There are some people there who might prove a threat even to trained Soul Reapers.'

'I don't know. I know rushing in won't work. I think…' Byakuya paused. 'I need to learn more.'

'Then you should focus on studying it.' said Ginrei.

'No, I've already done that. I've been pouring through the reports for weeks, but all they tell me is who might be a threat to the Soul Society.' said Byakuya. 'Population levels, things like that. Those are helpful, but they don't tell me how people live. They don't tell me what could be done to improve their lives.

'I need to speak to someone from the Rukongai. Someone who knows about it. Grandfather, do you know where you can meet anyone who used to live in the Rukongai?'

His Grandfather remained silent for a long, long, time. Finally, he sighed. '…I suppose I could arrange that. Give me a few days and I will to arrange a meeting with one who knows the Rukongai quite well.'

* * *

A few days later, Byakuya stood in front of a brown-haired man with glasses. He looked ordinary for lack of a better term. He was handsome in an ordinary and unremarkable sort of way. And he seemed the sort of person who would be lost in a crowd. He wore the Lieutenants Badge of Squad 5.

'Byakuya, this is Lieutenant Aizen of Squad 5.' said Ginrei.

'Lieutenant Aizen,' said Byakuya, bowing his head. 'I'm honored that you took the time to meet with me.'

'Please, don't stand on formalities Byakuya.' said Aizen in amusement. 'We barely use them in my squad. Actually, I was very interested as to why you chose to have a meeting with me. Usually, people go to my Captain for information, yet Lord Kuchiki was quite specific about me.'

There was silence. 'I think I'll leave you two to speak alone.' said Ginrei, before departing the room. There was a moment of silence.

'Now, what is your purpose in calling this meeting?' asked Aizen.

'I need to know about the Rukongai.' said Byakuya.

'Surely you could have read one of the numerous reports?' said Aizen.

'No, I need to really know about the Rukongai.' said Byakuya 'The people who write those reports are always people who haven't lived there. The Stealth Force doesn't approve of people having personal connections. Especially to those they are spying on. They watch like Gods from on high, and do not actually live in the places they police.'

'…I see, so you desire an eye witness account of the Rukongai.' realized Aizen. 'Which is why you came to me.'

'Yes, the reports my Grandfather gave me said you traveled to every section of the Rukongai. It's true isn't it?' said Byakuya.

'The reports are accurate.' admitted Aizen. 'I wanted to see and understand the place before I departed it forever. However, it is a very long story you are asking me to tell.'

'I have nothing if not time.' admitted Byakuya.

'Very well then.' said Aizen. 'Take a seat.' He motioned to a chair standing before his desk and sat down across from him behind said desk. Byakuya followed suit. 'I'll begin in the period right after I died for the sake of completion. I was from England if that word means anything to you.'

'A country in the World of the Living.' said Byakuya.

'Yes,' said Aizen, 'ordinarily, of course, they are under the influence of the realm of Avalon. However, I was consoled by a Soul Reaper. World War 1 forced the afterlives to cooperate. The situation in Europe risked creating millions of more hollows.

Far from what had been promised, I found that heaven was a dusty, ramshackle slum. One ruled by thugs and terrorized. I didn't speak the language, I hadn't the faintest idea on how to act. I had to learn Japanese culture from the ground up. And find ways to feed myself.' Something about what he said seemed to amuse Aizen, in a bitter sort of way. 'We tell souls that they won't go hungry or old, but that is an exaggeration, to say the least. Spiritually sensitive people do starve to death if they don't eat. And people do age, albeit at a rate which fits their mentality. If Captain Commander Yamamoto gained a new zest for life he might look quite different.' He paused. 'Where was I?'

'You had arrived in the Rukongai.' said Byakuya, finding the story fascinating.

'Ah yes, it was a disheartening experience actually.' said Aizen, looking far less ordinary all of a sudden. 'But I pressed on through, and in the process learned to control my spiritual pressure. I became very good at convincing people of my good intentions. I actually became something of a knight errant. I also learned to write, and over time got a source of paper and quill.

'That was when I made it my personal mission to chronicle everything I found. I traveled to each of the districts over the course of years, and had quite a few adventures of my own in the process. Eventually, when there was nothing left to see, I applied to the Soul Reaper Academy. I passed with flying colors. When I became a Soul Reaper, I submitted my findings to Central Forty-Six.'

'What did they do with it?' Byakuya had not heard of anything like that.

'Nothing, some months afterward I received a letter written by a secretary. It stated that my report had been received and was being considered. I think that was the moment where I lost the last vestiges of my old faith. It had been weakening for awhile, but that was the death blow.' Aizen remained silent for a moment, looking almost mournful. 'I'm not the same person I was back then, you know. I didn't realize it until now, but I don't think my past self would like me very much as I am now.'

Byakuya wasn't exactly sure how to handle that statement. He decided instead to move on. 'Lieutenant Aizen, this is fascinating, but I need to know more details. What was the Rukongai like?'

'…I don't remember.' admitted Aizen, in a voice of dawning realization.

'What?'

'I said I don't remember. When I sent in my report, no one found it interesting.' replied Aizen, looking more than a little annoyed. 'When I brought the subject up with the other officers I was firmly but politely told to turn my mind to more important matters. When I brought it up with Captain Hirako, I was handed more paperwork to do.

'I wish I could tell you what I wrote on that report, I really do. But I can't. Maybe I don't want to remember. No one who lived there has any incentive to. You are best off dropping the subject. I did. The Rukongai was hell on earth a century ago, and it will be a hundred years from now.

'Now is there anything else, or can I get back to my work?'

'…Only one more question.' said Byakuya finally, a curiosity nagging at him. 'You said before that you were someone else before you died. Who were you?'

'A soldier in the trenches of World War I.' said Aizen. 'I was a Protestant. I believed firmly in the Christian god and served King and Country. I was mowed down alongside all my men by machine gun fire. My officer wanted to advance his career. It was the last week of the war.

'If you want to learn more about the subject, you might try and find my report. I doubt Central Forty-Six has had it destroyed, just labeled it harmless. It was entitled On the Rukongai.'

'I see.' Byakuya stood, and bowed. 'Thank you for your time, Lieutenant Aizen.'

'The pleasure was all mine.' replied Aizen, looking contemplative as he left.

Sosuke Aizen had forgotten something, a great deal in fact. The idea was disturbing to him. He who had carefully balanced every aspect of his plans. And yet he had completely forgotten about a vast swath of his life. Perhaps he had not wanted to remember, or perhaps he had deemed it unimportant.

He began to sift through his memories. He would need to enter his inner world and sort this mess out, one way or another. He could afford no blind spots.

* * *

Byakuya had met Captain Ukitake many times before, for he was often a guest at Ginrei Kuchiki's house. He was a tall man, with long hair as white as snow, a clean shaven face and a somewhat thin appearance. He had an aura of understanding and caring which affected everyone who met. 'Byakuya, this is an unexpected surprise. What brings you here so late?'

'I apologize for the late hour,' said Byakuya. 'however, I'm looking for a document. I was wondering if you knew how I could find it for me.'

'Your clan is responsible for recording the histories of the Soul Society, Byakuya.' said Ukitake. 'Are you sure you shouldn't look there first?'

'I did.' said Byakuya, letting some irritation creep into his voice. 'There was nothing about it. What I'm looking for was never meant to be officially recorded, it was written by a third party.'

'Well I've access to the libraries so if you need it I suppose I might be able to find it.' said Ukitake. 'What was it called?'

'On the Rukongai, by Sosuke Aizen.' stated Byakuya.

Captain Ukitake's eyes narrowed, and he took on a guarded expression for a moment before it was gone. '…Very well, but I warn you it is not a lighthearted read.'

'It doesn't matter.' said Byakuya. 'I need to read it.'

'Alright then Byakuya, I'll see if I can get it for you.' said Ukitake. 'It may take awhile, so you should head home. I'll have someone send it along when I have it.'

'Many thanks, Captain Ukitake.' said Byakuya.

In the end, Ukitake came to deliver the book himself. 'I thought I'd cut out the middleman, Byakuya.' He pressed it into his hands. 'Here take it.'

On the Rukongai was a large black tome which was rather heavy to lift. It made an audible thud when it hit the table. When turned to its first page, Byakuya noted that it was written in careful handwriting. Its lines were neat, and short and had an elegant stroke to them. The paper was far too neat to have been composed in the dusty and rough areas Byakuya had seen before.

'This isn't the original version of course,' admitted Ukitake, 'it was in bad disrepair. So Aizen transcribed his notes and documents into a better edited single document. That is the one you see before me today. You know, he used to be far more idealistic.'

'He didn't exactly seem cynical to me.' noted Byakuya.

'Well yes,' said Ukitake, 'but when you are as old as I am you pick up on whether someone is wearing a mask. Aizen has one of the most perfect masks I've ever seen. At any rate, I actually have some business I need to conduct elsewhere. Kaien can only handle so much on his own after all.

'I'll leave you to it.'

He then flash stepped away in a mere moment.

Byakuya began to read, and this is what he saw:

 _Preface:_

 _I have chosen to write this book under the pen name of Sosuke Aizen. I have done this because those I have spoken to find my real name difficult to remember. I have only recently come into a source of paper and quill, so this will be the first of my adventures I actually recorded. When I first set out on this journey in the aftermath of my death in the trenches, I had no idea where it would go. The conditions here are far better than in the trenches, I will certainly admit. Even so, there are some serious problems to be found. There is no electricity or running water for that matter. The supposed 'afterlife' lacks any of the modern advancements which set the modern world apart from the feudal era._

 _The government, if indeed it can be called that, consists for the most part of groups of local thugs. They occasionally menace and rob those under their 'protection.' There is something of a higher power, in the soul reapers. However, they rarely make any serious attempt to improve things. To their credit, they do slay powerful monsters known as hollows on occasion. For the most part, they are despised as tyrants._

 _Ironically enough then, it is the aspiration of every person with spiritual power one. One of the first things I was told when I manifested my abilities was that I should become a soul reaper. However, I do not intend to do that, not yet. For one thing, I still hold loyalty to my homeland, and to God. I would feel uncomfortable associating with such an organization. For another those who become soul reapers almost never return to the Rukongai. I do not believe this is a coincidence._

 _At the least, I will finish my reports before I do anything else._

 _Now on to ways the Rukongai could be improved. First of all, when a person dies and goes to 'heaven', they do not see their family. Their family could be in any of hundreds of districts, and they may never find each other. Instead, most people find new groups to associate with, forming new social circles. This seems to me an intolerable situation. It would be a simple matter for these soul reapers to assign a few soul reapers to each district. Their task would be to reunite people with their family members. It would also provide a far more efficient form of security. This way they would be on hand when a hollow attacked._

 _Furthermore…_

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself. This is a preface; I'll leave the analysis to the later chapters._

 _It was only the beginning and Byakuya had already got a bad feeling._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, here we have the second chapter. You know, I considered dedicating a large part of the plot to chronicling the in universe book. Then I decided that was more work than I was willing to put into it. Instead, I mean to have snippets to give you an idea of what Aizen was like.

It's kind of disappointing. The document which details how Aizen became who he was is an interesting proposition.

The Aizen backstory is one that has long been my personal fanon.


	3. Political Animals

**Chapter Three: Political Animals**

 _I have been making my way into the further districts of the Rukongai, mostly rural areas. Things are worse here. In the other places, you don't have to worry about being murdered in the street. But in this place, people walk in terror. No one dares go out at night, and for a good reason. I have several times been waylaid, and forced to fight. I am getting quite good at defending myself these days._

 _I have been interviewing the locals regarding their opinions. Most seem to be in terror of one gang or the other, or under the protection of a local warlord. These warlords provide a moderate amount of security. But in the process are allowed to do whatever they want, whenever they want._

 _Soul Reapers are held in contempt. People who go to the Seretei are regarded as traitors to their communities. I've seen people killed in the street for speaking out of turn. This is very much like the Japan of the middle ages. People can be hacked in half for the smallest of reasons if the one doing the killing is a local warlord._

 _It wouldn't take much to force these warlords into showing some respect for the sanctity of life. A show of force, combined with a constitution would be more than sufficient to quell the worst of the issues._

 _The Soul Society seems to me more and more like a failed state. The Soul Reapers aren't a government, not really. They do not enforce order on the land, and neither do they endear any loyalty. The best that can be said of them is that they are a sort of hope. A chance to escape from the never-ending hell which is heaven._

 _-On the Rukongai, by Sosuke Aizen_

* * *

On the Rukongai had been a very depressing affair. It chronicled horror after horror. And it became more barbaric and terrible as Aizen had delved into the more distant regions. Byakuya realized as he read it just how the Soul Society must seem to those ruled by it. A high and distant military order that cared nothing for the individual. Being a Soul Reaper had not been Aizen's first choice by any means, but he had entered out of despair. For a brief moment, there had seemed a chance that things might work out.

Despite its dark nature, Aizen made quite a few good points. Many of the idea for how to improve things were brilliant. If he'd only been more polite Central Forty-Six might have listened. He was too confrontational in his writing style. He was condemning the rulers of the Soul Society. He portrayed them as isolated and distant individuals with no real idea of what was going on.

Byakuya began to wonder if he had not been right.

When Byakuya wasn't reading his book, he was training himself to the limit. He was still nowhere near exceeding Yoruichi, but it was something.

A year passed, and over time Byakuya managed to have his life return to a semblance of normalcy. He read the document only sporadically, his initial enthusiasm for the subject waning. Then one day as he was training a stone slammed into his head from behind. He turned around. 'Alright, whose the wise guy who-' He stopped as he saw Yoruichi staring at him, unamused. 'Oh it's you, I should have known. What do you want?'

She put out a box in front of him. 'What's this?'

Byakuya smiled. 'What? Can't you tell? It's a box of hair ties.'

'Let me get this straight,' said Yoruichi, 'you gave me hair ties for my birthday?'

'Well you are always taking mine.' said Byakuya. 'So I assumed the Shihoins couldn't afford such an expensive commodity. Not that you ever need or use them, but who am I to judge?' It had, in retrospect, been a flawlessly executed case of payback. Byakuya was proud of himself.

* * *

Elsewhere Ginrei Kuchiki was drinking tea on his own. All of a sudden Yoruichi rushed past him, holding a cloth belt in her hands, smiling as she did so.

'Yoruichi give me back my belt!' called Byakuya.

'Now that I have enough hair ties I'll start taking something else from you.' called back Yoruichi.

'This isn't funny! What if someone sees me like this!' cried Byakuya.

'So you'll have to put up with this for one whole year!' continued Yoruichi.

'Alright, I get it! I'll get you something nicer!'

Ginrei went back to sipping his tea. Just another day like any other.

* * *

Normalcy was somewhat more frustrating then one would have expected.

Even so, Byakuya had not forgotten his plans and as he read through the reports. He spent time reading through laws and ordinances — the ones associated with operations in the Rukongai. Little by little a plan was growing in his mind. However, he couldn't enact it. Not yet, not until he entered the Thirteen Court Guard Squads openly. Yet that might not be for years more. That was why he had decided to speak to his Grandfather about it. It took a great deal of convincing, but finally, he had relented and agreed to go along with Byakuya's plan. Thus Byakuya made his way to the Fifth Division five years after he'd completed the book, and found the place a mess.

Byakuya had been to the sixth division several times, to see how his Grandfather worked. It was clean, efficient and well run. The fifth division was the opposite. Personal items were strewn around everywhere. Personal were idling about with no clear sense of duty. It was pure chaos, and no one even noticed him amidst it all. At first, he was discontent. This discontent mutated into irritation before finally he coughed meaningfully. No one noticed.

He snapped. 'I'm looking for the Lieutenant of your Squad!'

He'd shouted louder than he intended, and everyone came to a halt and looked at him in surprise. A blonde man with long hair glanced up. 'Aizen, you're looking for Aizen? Why?'

'I have something I'd like to speak to him about.' Byakuya said.

'Look, I'm the Captain around here, so whatever business the Kuchiki Clan has with Squad 5 goes through me.' said Shinji.

'My business is not with Squad 5.' said Byakuya. 'It is with Sosuke Aizen.'

There was a long silence as Hirako and Byakuya faced each other down. Byakuya was well aware that he stood no chance in a physical confrontation, but neither did he back down. Finally, Hirako shrugged. 'Fine, do whatever you want. He's through that door.'

'Thank you.' said Byakuya, before making his way over to the door and opening it.

Within he found paperwork. A lot of paperwork, far more paperwork than any lone officer should be expected to deal with. Amidst this chaos, there was a beacon of order in the form of Sosuke Aizen. He was going through the papers at an alarmingly fast rate. Byakuya shut the door behind him, and he glanced up.

'I'm a bit busy right now.' said Aizen, irritation creeping into his voice.

'…Shouldn't someone be helping you with this?' asked Byakuya.

'Oh certainly.' said Aizen. 'In fact, a proper examination of these papers should reveal something interesting. Most of them should be done by anyone else in the squad besides myself. Unfortunately, my Captain doesn't like me.' He motioned around him. 'So he expects me to do all the paperwork. What few people realize is that paperwork and how you do it is a much larger part of a Captains life than fighting. In effect, I am the Captain of this Squad in all but name.'

'That's a bold statement,' noted Byakuya, 'don't you think?'

'This entire room is sound sealed.' replied Aizen somewhat smugly. 'Even if they did listen at the door, they would hear nothing. Now, what is it that was so important you had to come all the way here to speak to me about?'

'I was reading over your book.' said Byakuya. 'And I think some of your ideas are entirely doable. I'd like to put some of them into action.'

Aizen stared at him, blinking as though one waking up from a dream. 'What?'

'Your plans for the Rukongai, they seem like they could work.' said Byakuya. 'Some of them might take more resources than the Soul Society would be willing to spend. Others would be a simple matter to execute. I think your problem was that you were too blunt. My Grandfather always told me that Central Forty-Six needs to be approached gently. If you imply, they were wrong, or made a bad judgment call they will dismiss you out of hand.'

'So what exactly are you suggesting?' asked Aizen with amusement. 'That I apologize and rephrase my argument? Once a decision is made by Central Forty-Six, they never go back on it.'

'We can circumvent Central Forty-Six entirely.' said Byakuya. 'I mean… well, that sounds pretty bad. But I mean there are other channels we could go through to get some of these plans through. For instance, your plan to plant a Soul Reaper in every section of the Rukongai. For the purpose of reuniting separated families. It would only take a few hundred, and we have many more than that on leave at any given time.'

'Let's say I go along with this,' said Aizen, 'what channels do you intend to work through?'

'The military angle.' said Byakuya. 'We just need to present Captain Commander Yamato a military objective. Side missions are commonplace on long term missions.'

'I think I begin to understand.' said Aizen. 'We assign a few hundred above average Soul Reapers to various sections of the Rukongai. For the purposes of fighting hollows, of course. We then ensure they have strong lines of communication. And give them a secondary objective of reuniting the pluses with their families. Hollows rarely appear in that section. So their main focus would be their secondary objective.

'What I don't understand is why you would come to me with this idea? Would not Captain Ukitake be an ideal sponsor?'

'Yes,' admitted Byakuya, 'but it was your idea, to begin with. I think you ought to get the credit. Also… well… I'm a noble; I haven't entered the Soul Society yet. If someone finds out I'm pressing for a major change in the military sphere it's going to look like I'm angling for higher power. The Kuchiki Clan is loyal to the existing structure. I don't want rumors that we are anything else sprouting up.

'But if you make the suggestion then its just a military decision.'

'And if anyone asks,' surmised Aizen. 'this conversation merely inspired me. To once again make an attempt to succeed where before I had failed. I must admit this is a very well thought out plan. I'm tempted to go along with it, however, first I have a condition.'

Byakuya was not surprised. Though he had been hoping ideology alone would be sufficient to convince him. 'So long as it is nothing dishonorable I will try to grant it.'

'Very well,' said Aizen, 'I'm going after the Captainship of Squad 12.'

Byakuya was stunned. 'You mean to kill Kirio Hikifune in front of two hundred-'

'No, no, nothing like that.' said Aizen. 'Kirio Hikifune is advancing in power and prestige. To a point where the Spirit King will want her in the Royal Guard. When that happens, there will be a vacancy. I mean to fill that vacancy.'

Byakuya wasn't quite sure how to respond. 'You are aware that that is a very ambitious plan? Most Captains worked for centuries before they were allowed to advance.'

'It's not quite so ambitious as you might think, actually.' said Aizen with a small smile. 'There is no obvious successor to Kirio, which means that there will be a scramble. Of course, until now I had long since resigned myself to losing due to a lack of political connections. Certainly, Shinji Hirako would never support my promotion; he's far too paranoid. With your assistance, however…'

'I am in no position to rig the process of becoming a Captain.' objected Byakuya. 'And I wouldn't even if I could. There are qualifications-'

'I've met them all, I assure you.' said Aizen. 'I just haven't announced it. I'm not asking you to do anything outside of the standard procedure. I just need someone to bring me to the attention of the Captains. Given that you are well acquainted with three of them it should be a simple matter. He might well look favorably on your request.'

'I'll bring it up with them.' said Byakuya. 'But I can't promise anything.'

'Perfect,' said Aizen, 'I'll be sure to contact Ukitake the first time I have a spare moment.' He paused. 'Now, you had best leave before my Captain incinerates himself with frustration. By now he has learned that I filled the walls with quark.' He arose and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal Captain Hirako.

'What were you two scheming about in there?' asked Shinji in suspicion.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' said Byakuya. 'I was merely voicing my admiration for some of his work, Captain Hirako.'

'…Sure, whatever,' said Hirako, 'just get out of here and quit wasting my time.'

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Ukitake looked up. 'Come in.'

The door opened, and Sosuke Aizen made his way into the room.

'Lieutenant Aizen, this is an unexpected pleasure. What brings you to my Squad?' asked Ukitake, who didn't much trust the man.

'A strategy of sorts…' said Aizen.

* * *

Byakuya entered Squad 2, doing his best to appear regal as he entered the squad of Yoruichi Shihoin. The cat monster was leaning against her chair, waiting. She glanced up and saw him, and waved. 'Byakuya, how's it going?'

'Greetings to you Captain Shihoin, I wish to speak to you on a matter of some importance.' Byakuya glanced to see a girl his age, standing some ways to the left. She had a bowl cut and was wearing the garb of a stealth force operative.

'Fine, whatever, so long as you ditch the formal speak.' said Yoruichi. 'You need to lighten up.'

'I'd like to speak with you alone.' said Byakuya formally.

'Fine, Soi Fon wait outside, will ya?' said Yoruichi.

'But Lady Yoruichi, I must ensure your safety.' said Soi Fon.

'Soi Fon, if he can't even catch me while playing tag do you really think he could beat me in a fight?' Yoruichi asked in a long-suffering tone. 'It'll be fine.'

'Yes, Lady Yoruichi.' She bowed and left.

'Now what's so important you have to keep ultra secret?' asked Yoruichi. 'Need someone assassinated?'

'No nothing like that.' said Byakuya. 'I… I traded favors with someone recently.'

'Wow, not even a hundred and already a political animal.' said Yoruichi, sounding impressed. 'Your ancestors would be proud. So this someone asked you to ask me to kill someone for them.'

'No! I don't want anyone murdered!' snapped Byakuya.

'Then I don't understand why you are coming to the Head of the Stealth force for help.' stated Yoruichi, perplexed. 'We do have something of a one solution fits all policy around here, y'know.'

'I need you to recommend someone for the Captains exams!' Byakuya blurted out.

Yoruichi was silent for a moment. '…Oh, that, right. Who?'

'Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen. He provided me with some assistance and in return asked to be brought to the attention of the Captains.' said Byakuya. 'So I came to you. If you write to the Head Captain recommending him, he should be able to take the test. If he fails then it won't matter, I'll have done my part.'

Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head. 'You know this is awkward. See, I can't really help you, because I've already promised to recommend someone else.'

'Who?' asked Byakuya.

'A friend, nobody you know.' said Yoruichi. 'His name is Kisuke Urahara, he's a bit of an eccentric, but I think he'll fit the bill. The point is that if I recommend two people as Captain, they will both end up being competitors. And anyway I'm not really supposed to do that. Sorry, I can't be more help. Why don't you go to your Grandfather about this?'

'…Because I don't want to.' Was all Byakuya said.

Captain Ukitake was no more helpful than Yoruichi had been.

'I wish I could help Byakuya, I really do.' said Ukitake in a tired tone. 'Unfortunately, I already sent in a recommendation for Kisuke Urahara on Yoruichi's behest.'

'…Did you even meet him?' asked Byakuya after a moment.

'I meet everyone.' boasted Ukitake. 'I'm actually something of a social butterfly.'

'You want me to recommend Aizen for the Captainship exam.' asked Shinji Hirako.

'Yes.' said Byakuya.

'Me?' asked Hirako again.

'You are his Captain, so it seemed the most logical approach.' said Byakuya.

'I hate the guy!' said Shinji. 'Why would I ever recommend him for a position as a Captain?!'

'May I ask why you despise Lieutenant Aizen?' asked Byakuya.

'Because he's up to no good.' said Hirako. 'I knew from the moment I looked at him that he was planning something. So I promoted him as my Lieutenant in order to keep an eye on him.'

'May I ask what you are basing that accusation on?' asked Byakuya in a tired tone.

'…I don't need to justify myself to you!' snapped Shinji. 'I'm a Captain, while you aren't even a Soul Reaper yet. It's vitally important that I keep Aizen locked up too busy doing paperwork. That way he can't take any other actions.'

'This isn't something you want to hear, Captain Hirako.' said Byakuya. 'But based on your assumption, Aizen might want to be where he is right now.' stated Byakuya 'Maybe he chose you as his Captain, rather than the other way around.'

There was a long silence as Hirako stared at him. '…Get out of my office.'

'Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.' said Byakuya.

'Get out!' said Shinji.

Byakuya had decided he would have to ask his Grandfather. He could have gone to every Captain in the Seretei asking them to recommend Aizen. But he had a feeling that fate would conspire to force his hand anyway. So he approached Ginrei Kuchiki carefully.

'Grandfather-' He began.

'If this is about the Rukongai then I am truly not in the mood Byakuya.' said Ginrei Kuchiki.

'It's about something else if you will listen.' said Byakuya.

Ginrei eyed him. 'You may speak, Byakuya.'

'Captain Ukitake may have recently introduced a proposed mission. To send Soul Reapers into the Rukongai on long term postings.' said Byakuya.

'Yes, the Head Captain agreed with it.' grunted Ginrei. 'He felt it would increase efficiency, what I don't understand is what hand you had to play in it.'

'I… may have made a deal with Lieutenant Aizen of the 5th Division to propose it to Captain Ukitake for me.' said Byakuya. 'To hide my involvement.'

'You mean that mild-mannered individual that Captain Hirako inexplicably despises.' mused Ginrei. 'Yes, I assume he had some kind of price.'

'Yes, he wants to take the Captains exams.'

'Then I'm afraid he'll have to wait until there is an opening.' said Ginrei.

'Grandfather, I wasn't born yesterday.' said Byakuya. 'Kirio Hikifune is almost certainly going to be promoted soon. When that happens, Lieutenant Aizen wants to be considered to replace them.'

'She hasn't even left yet, and already the vultures are eyeing her post like a fresh carcass eh?' asked Ginrei with wry amusement. 'I assume you promised to play no favorites.'

'Of course, I made it very clear that he would have to pass it legitimately.' said Byakuya.

'Very well, very well.' said Ginrei. 'One cannot take the Captains exam without the written consent of a Captain, of course. Traditionally ones own. Hirako may pretend otherwise, but the man despises his Lieutenant. He would never tolerate Aizen reaching a similar rank. As such it makes perfect sense that Aizen should seek alternative methods to rise. I do not like Hirako, so I have no objection to recommending him. However, before you engage in any further favor trading, I expect you to come to me.'

'Yes Grandfather, I won't make the mistake again.' said Byakuya, grateful things had gone as well as they had.

'I'm sure you won't.' said Ginrei. 'Now that this nonsense with the Rukongai is out of your system, perhaps you should turn your mind to more important matters.'

'Of course.' said Byakuya.

* * *

Aizen was watched as Byakuya entered the office, tired out of his mind. The boy put down a sheet of paper on the desk. '…I got it. This is a recommendation from Ginrei Kuchiki for the Captains Exam. You can take it any time.'

This was excellent news indeed. 'Perfect, with any luck Hirako, will be drowned in paperwork.' said Aizen. 'Anything else I should know?'

'Well, you are likely to have a competitor.' said Byakuya. 'Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin is recommending him as well.'

Kisuke Urahara? Whoever he was he was an unknown element, and Aizen would need more information on him. 'I see, well I'll just have to be at my best then.' said Aizen. 'Thank you for your help Byakuya; this is the chance I've been waiting for.'

'I'd love to talk all night about it,' said Byakuya, 'but I've been rushing across the Seretei all day, and I need to get home.'

'Don't let me keep you.' said Aizen in amusement. 'By all means, return home.'

After Byakuya left, Aizen allowed his mask to drop as he considered matter. Sosuke Aizen had been planning to become a Captain for some time now. He needed the resources to fund his research. Unfortunately his superior had proven resistant. So much so that Aizen hadn't even bothered approaching him. His encounter with Byakuya was proving far more useful than Aizen had expected…

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

One of the scenes in this chapter was based on a fan comic on DeviantArt by someone called Michsi. I thought it was so good that I incorporated it into my personal headcanon. So full credit to him/her for the scene. I asked him for permission, but after a few weeks, he thus far hasn't responded. So I figure I'll post it and give full credit, then remove it if he has a problem with me writing his scenes into my fanfic.

Second of all, the plot thickens. Some of you were guessing it was going to be Aizen Vs. Byakuya. I hope I've surprised you with how things are going.


	4. Next Steps

**Chapter 4: Next Steps**

 _I found a tree this afternoon hanging with bodies. Their flesh was being picked at by ravens, and the stench of death of everywhere. Some of them are months old, others less than a day. This was not an execution; there is no Warlord in this region. Someone has been hanging corpses from trees for its own sake, as some sort of demented trophy._

 _Within Zaraki, there is no law. There is no good or evil. People languish, starving and thirsting to death in a mindless wasteland of blood and dirt. Almost as soon as I entered I was attacked, and forced to defend myself. I've killed more people in these past weeks than I had in my entire life, or afterlife before this point._

 _I think it is beginning to show._

 **-On the Rukongai, by Sosuke Aizen**

* * *

Some years later Byakuya made his way along a walkway overlooking a courtyard of Squad 13. As he did so, he sensed a familiar presence appearing behind him. He did not look back as they approached.

'Byakuya, wait up!' said Aizen. 'You walk quickly.'

'I have no desire to be late for the meeting.'

'Yes well, I'll walk with you.' said Aizen. 'How are you settling in as the Third Seat of Squad 6?'

'Well enough,' admitted Byakuya, 'Yoruichi Shihoin continues to evade me, but I am gaining on her slowly. The paperwork is bothersome, but not unbearable. I have an independent income of course, which is pleasant enough. And you?'

'Mmm?' asked Aizen.

'Your continued status as a Lieutenant is not troubling?' asked Byakuya.

'Well, I suppose I'll just have to wait for the next open slot.' laughed Aizen. 'If nothing else sooner or later we'll have a war. I do paperwork; I spend what few spare hours I can find training. Life goes on.'

They walked in silence for a time, as something occurred to Byakuya. 'I have a question.'

'Yes?' asked Aizen.

'When both you and Urahara were told to duel until one was defeated, why did you forfeit?' asked Byakuya.

Aizen looked at him oddly. 'Would you believe I recognized he would defeat me?'

'Not for a moment, I watched the fight in progress if you'll recall.' said Byakuya. 'Neither one of you had even begun to tap into your full power. And when it finally looked like Urahara would go all out you surrendered.'

'And you think I shouldn't have?' asked Aizen.

'I spoke with Yoruichi Shihoin.' said Byakuya. 'Urahara attained Bankai by cheating. He used a device to force his soul to manifest itself quickly. A shortcut to power. One thing my Grandfather has always impressed onto me is that shortcuts always have a price. Unless you also had access to the same device Urahara invented-'

'I didn't.' said Aizen firmly.

'-you should have logically attained Bankai by the traditional route. This would mean that you would have a definite advantage over him, should it come to an all-out battle.'

'You are correct Byakuya.' admitted Aizen. 'Had I used my Bankai I would have defeated him. However, it would have meant that I would have had to become the Captain of Squad 12.' They halted by the door to the meeting room.

'Isn't that what you wanted?' asked Byakuya, surprised.

'Yes and no, I wanted to become a Captain that much is true. However, I realized something when you gave me the chance to become the Captain of Squad 12. I don't want to be the Captain of Squad 12.' said Aizen. 'I want to be the Captain of Squad 5.' It was a profoundly odd statement with a great many implications. However before Byakuya could think on any of them, Aizen glanced past him. 'Ah, here we are.

Captain Ukitake's house was built atop an island in the middle of an artificial lake. A floating bridge of water led across it and as they passed over it, they saw lily pads around them on the water. Fish swam in an out beneath them, while on the far shore birds chirped in trees.

Ukitake had chosen a truly beautiful place to build his house.'

They reached the door, and Aizen knocked. After a moment the door was answered, and Ukitake looked out. 'Ah, Sosuke, Byakuya, good to see you at last. Kaname arrived just before you. Please come in.'

'Sorry if we're late.' said Aizen as they entered.

They were led into a side room where they found Tosen meditating. He was a medium-sized, dark-skinned man who wore a blindfold over his eyes. He did not need them, for he had been blind for as long as he had lived. He looked up as they approached. 'Lieutenant Aizen, Third Seat Kuchiki, it is good to see others concerned with the cause of justice.'

'Well someone has to be, I suppose.' said Aizen.

Something seemed to pass between them, though Byakuya wasn't sure what. Ukitake pulled up some chairs, setting them out. 'Would any of you care for some tea?' asked Ukitake. 'Or perhaps something a bit stronger? I don't usually have guests.'

'Just tea, thank you.' said Byakuya.

'I will have tea if you don't mind.' said Aizen.

'Nothing for myself.' said Tosen.

'Very well,' said Ukitake. 'I'll have some of my servants bring it down.' Suddenly he burst into a fit of coughing, removing a cloth. Byakuya stepped forward.

'Are you well?' asked Byakuya.

'It's nothing, Byakuya.' said Ukitake. 'An incurable disease which has beset me for many years. Come, let's begin the meeting.'

When all were seated, Ukitake looked at each of them in turn. 'Why have you asked for this meeting, Aizen?' He asked finally.

'Captain Ukitake, I'd like to thank you for your time.' said Aizen. 'I believe our efforts in the Rukongai have strengthened the Soul Societies reputation. Particularly amongst the common people. However, I'm afraid we have a responsibility to go further. My friend Kaname Tosen will elaborate.'

Kaname stood up. 'The Rukongai is now afforded greater protection against hollows it is true. However, life remains nasty brutish and short. For in truth hollows are the least of the concerns of those within the Rukongai. There are vast groups of roaming thugs who beat and rob those who cannot defend themselves. They are untrained, but some of them have honed their natural talents. Some even become a threat to lesser Soul Reapers.'

'The Soul Reapers are already preoccupied with their other duties.' said Byakuya. 'They have been given specific orders to avoid direct confrontations.'

'Yes, it was to keep casualties to a minimum.' mused Ukitake.

'The policy is shortsighted, Captain Ukitake.' said Aizen. 'You must realize that. It sends the message that the Soul Society is indifferent to the plight of commoners. Things can't continue like this.'

'With the greatest respect Byakuya I have not been sleeping very well of late,' said Ukitake, 'and I am sick. So please don't add stress to my long list of ailments. Stop pretending as though you aren't behind this.'

Everyone looked at Byakuya. Aizen looked somewhat amused at what had occurred. 'I… You understand I didn't feel as though my opinion would be respected if I came to you directly.' said Byakuya.

'You might have at least tried,' said Ukitake, 'and saved Aizen the trouble of pretending to be a mastermind. What exactly are you proposing Byakuya? An increase in manpower? The Head Captain will not be pleased with that idea. So long as the expenses for keeping a garrison in the Rukongai were small, he had no objection. But if you make it a legitimate burden, then opinions will cool.'

'We don't have to involve many more Soul Reapers than are already there.' said Byakuya. 'Most of the thugs aren't all that powerful, only a few of them pose a threat. Therefore all we need to do is a raise a militia.'

'We still have considerable reserves of excess manpower. We send a few third seats, or even fourth seats into the Rukongai and have them ask for volunteers to form a militia.' said Tosen. 'Offering pay, free housing, and the possibility of being trained as a soul reaper. It would do much to convince people to join the side of true justice.

'We need only teach them the basics of kendo, and some low-level kido spells. That should be all they need to deal with a rabble of untrained brutes.'

'The stealth force won't like this Byakuya.' said Ukitake. 'Yoruichi may view it as undercutting her authority.'

'I'm aware.' said Byakuya.

'Then I have one more question.' continued the Captain. 'How will we pay for all of this? Swords, uniforms, armor, not to mention danger pay for the officers. These things are not free. And unless I have overestimated your grandfather, you are not in control of finances.'

'True, but I am in command of my finances.' said Byakuya. 'As are all of you. I'm a Third Seat, as is Tosen, Aizen, you are a Lieutenant. We are paid far more than most people can dream of. Let us each contribute something of our personal income. We should be able to arrange everything with minimal burden.'

'…You are asking us to take a pay cut?' surmised Ukitake.

'I am, and I will contribute myself.' said Byakuya. 'Kuchiki's do not feign interest. I am committed to this cause. The only question is, are you?'

'Sign me up for fifty percent of mine.' said Ukitake.

Byakuya almost stared open-mouthed at him. Almost. 'Captain Ukitake, that is… exceedingly generous.' he said.

'I have a condition.' said Ukitake.

'Name it.' said Byakuya.

'I want you three to handle this assignment personally.' said Ukitake. 'Agree to that, and I will put it through. Otherwise, I'll have no part of this.'

They agreed.

* * *

Amidst the endless slums of the Rukongai, a shadow wrapped in a brown cloak made its way through a crowd. He was hardly noticed as he approached an elderly woman lying down in despair. He was a giant of a man, towering over everyone and everything, nearly eight feet tall. At his side was a massive sword. He kneeled down by the woman and wiped a tear from her eye with one gloved hand.

'Why are you crying?' he asked.

'They took it.' she said. 'I should have known they would. They know the Soul Reapers won't stop them.'

'What did they steal?' he asked, voice kind.

'A picture,' she said. 'I took it with me from the world of the living; it's all I have left of my husband. We had only just found each other again and then…

'The frame is valuable. It's made of silver.

'I should have sold it but... I just couldn't.'

'Dry your eyes. I will retrieve it for you.' promised the man, before rising and walking away. The reishi of those responsible had been on her, and he meant to find them. He traveled far into the darkness of the Rukongai.

Eventually, he reached a place where those responsible were beating a man senseless. They were a ragged and vicious looking bunch, four in number.

'I told you yesterday, a hundred silver by today or I beat you to a bloody pulp!' said the leader. 'You didn't pay up, so I guess I'll beat you to a pulp!'

'Leave him be!' commanded the man. 'What kind of warrior preys upon the weak and defenseless?!'

They turned to face him, cracking their knuckles and necks as they approached. 'Well what have we here?' said the leader as they fanned out and surrounded him. 'A hero huh? You ain't much to look at.'

'You have something which doesn't belong to you.' said the man. 'Actually, I'm fairly certain you have a great many things which don't belong to you. But let's start with the picture you stole from that old woman.' He put out a hand. 'Hand it over.'

'Or what?' asked the Leader.

'Or there will be consequences you may not survive.'

'Consequences?' the Leader and his men flared their reishi as they drew their weapons. 'You just opened the way to world of em! Get him!'

They rushed at him from all directions, confident of easy prey. They had higher spiritual pressure than anyone else they had run into. Yet instead of joining the Soul Reapers they had chosen to prey on those who could not defend themselves. To the untrained eye, their enemy was just a big man with no power.

They were wrong.

The man's power flared, as his sword was out in moments. With one stroke of it, he slashed one across the chest, as the sheer power exploding from him staggered the other. One tried to stab him, but he dodged and struck off his head. A third ran him through the back. But the man slammed his elbow into his enemies face with such force that his neck snapped.

The leader stepped backward a few paces fearfully as the man's sword came up to point at him. The dripping wound in his chest where he had been stabbed did not seem to pain him. 'Your minions are beaten.' He said. 'Now give up!'

'Not on your life, see, unlike your ugly mug, I've got friends.' replied the leader with a smirk, as a group of other thugs appeared from the shadows with weapons. Like the others, these also had spiritual pressure. The man turned to face them, suddenly seeming to lose some of the intensity which had burned within him.

'It matters not.' said a voice, cold a clear. 'Help is at hand.'

And then a Soul Reaper leaped down from a rooftop from where he had been observing, bearing an elegant sword. He had dark hair, tied up behind his head, and his face showed little of his emotions.

The fight was short, brutal, and concluded with the entire gang either dead or running for their lives. The Soul Reaper used healing kido to mend the man's wounds.

'I have not been in a fight like that for many years.' said the Soul Reaper when all had finished.

'Thank you, for your assistance.' said the man. 'I was exhausted and had you not arrived I might have been overwhelmed. My face usually has others viewing me as the villain.'

'Your appearance does not matter to me.' said the Soul Reaper. 'What is your name?'

'I am… Sajin,' said the man, removing his hood to reveal the face of a fox. 'Sajin Kommamura. I have taken it upon myself to act as a guardian of this place.'

'I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Third Seat of Squad 6.' said Byakuya.

I've heard of you.' said Kommamura. 'You are the one who has been doing all those public works in the inner regions.'

'I am.' said Byakuya.

'I am glad to meet you.' reflected Kommamura, before kneeling by the body of the gang leader. He took a picture, framed in silver. 'I must deliver this.'

* * *

The two of them made their way through the streets, keeping their spiritual pressures low. Finally, they stood before an old woman, who was lying asleep. Kommamura kneeled down by her and fitted the picture into her hands before rising. The two men exchanged a glance, then walked away.

As they journeyed away from the scene, Byakuya spoke.

'Who was she?' asked Byakuya.

'A person in need.' replied Kommamura. 'There are many people in need here.'

'We're doing what we can to correct that.' replied Byakuya, not feeling it a very good response.

'Yes, we've observed that the Soul Society has become more active.' said Sajin. 'Or I should say I have observed it, the others… no matter. I have seen the works you have done — the fountains created by commission, the gardens grown by workers you hired. Roads have been paved to add a certain beauty where once there was only desperation. You have done much. Yet it does not reach into the darker places of the Soul Society.'

'I should have done it years ago.' said Byakuya regretfully. 'I have finances which I have never used in years of wanting nothing. That is what I have been using to pay for all this.'

Sajin Kommamura remained silent for a moment. 'Tell me, have you ever met a man named Kaname Tosen?'

'Yes, he is one of my associates.' said Byakuya. 'Is he a friend of yours?'

'Yes, we met some years ago in the outer regions.' said the fox man.

'You are very adept at hiding your reishi, Sajin Kommamura.' said an old voice behind them.

They turned around in the empty street to see an old man, clad in white robes and wearing a black cloak. He had a gnarled cane in one hand which he was leaning on. Byakuya recognized him at once. 'Captain Commander, what… I don't…'

'I have not been to the Rukongai in many years.' said Yamamoto. 'I had never been able to find the time until now. I thought I might walk amidst the streets unseen with one of Kisuke Urahara's inventions. A reishi hiding cloak he used to perform his experiments.' He looked around with a reserved gaze. 'Things have scarcely changed since last I was here. And perhaps that is not satisfactory.'

'You are Genryusai Yamamoto?' said Sajin, a touch of awe in his voice.

'I am.' said Yamamoto. 'I was observing your battle with those thugs. Had Kuchiki not been here I would have intervened myself, though I am glad it was not necessary. I do not like taking a direct hand in things; the results are often destructive.' He paused, looking at Sajin hard beneath his bushy eyebrows. 'You burned up your reishi too quickly, though you have a great deal of it. You must learn control. With proper training and time, you might make an excellent Soul Reaper.' There was a note of accusation in his voice.

'I am honored that you believe so.' said Sajin. 'However, my place is here. There are many foes who need facing in these parts.'

'These thugs will be held accountable in time.' said Yamamoto. 'Indeed, events are already in motion to deal with them. I believe you may be of great use to the Soul Society as one of us.' He glanced up. 'I should depart before attention is drawn to me. Third Seat Kuchiki will elaborate.' And then he was gone as though he hadn't been there at all.

Byakuya remained silent for a long moment. 'Sajin, my associates and I are putting together a militia squad. Its purpose is to end to lawlessness in this region. Kaname Tosen is working alongside us. Those who work under us will be taught the basics of what it is to be a Soul Reaper. You might be able to do both, and when things have been set to rights here, you could go on to become a full-time Soul Reaper.'

'I will… think upon your words, Kuchiki.' said Kommamura after a moment. 'Perhaps I have remained untrained for too long.'

'Very well, I can be found in the first district if you decide to accept.' said Byakuya. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet.'

Kommamura watched him go and realized suddenly that he had every intention of taking him up on his offer.

* * *

In another place entirely, Byakuya met a lady. Her elegant beauty could not be hidden by the simple attire she wore. He approached, and she looked around.

'Hisana...' he said.

'Byakuya…' Neither one knew what to say.

'I've passed the word to the Soul Reapers to watch for your sister.' said Byakuya finally. 'If they find Rukia, they will tell me. If I learn anything, I'll pass it along to you. It should only be a matter of time before they find her.'

'…Thank you.' said Hisana. 'You've been more kind than I deserve.'

'I always pay my debts.' said Byakuya. 'You saved my life; I will not forget it.'

That night they spent together. They spoke of events in their lives and learned of each other's travels and tribulations. It would be the first of many such nights.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, sorry this chapter is so late. I went on vacation and didn't have a decent internet connection for a long time. I went to see Gettysburg, and it was pretty kickass. Anyway not much else to say that needs saying, other than the plot is advancing.

Oh, there was some inspiration in this chapter from a scene from Babylon 5. It was a deliberate nod, as well as a basis for the scene in question.

Sajin Kommamura and Tosen are in my opinion two of the most wasted characters in Bleach. They have an interesting relationship, cool special abilities and all kinds of potential. Instead, they get totally wasted. The Vizards get way more screen time than them, and their just a bunch of Shonen Stereotypes.

Anyway, enjoy.


	5. Not about Pride

**Chapter Five: Not about Pride**

 _I have decided to try to improve things on my own. What I have learned about sensing spiritual pressure has been enlightening. I believe I have figured out the basics of what Soul Reapers call Kido. I can't actually do anything too complex with it. But it is something, and I'm getting better._

 _I've decided to start teaching some of the locals to use spiritual pressure by sheer focus. If I can teach a few dozen people to wield their powers, I could use them to restore order to the region. In time I can form some kind of knightly order if you will, dedicated to defending the innocent._

 _It won't fix everything, but if I can establish peace... Well, people could start improving their lives. I'd rather do this from scratch than join the Soul Reapers. Assisting them would be a waste of my talents._

 _-On the Rukongai, by Sosuke Aizen_

* * *

Byakuya entered the 5th Division and found it as much of a mess as always. To its credit, however, he was greeted by a soldier. 'Oh, Third Seat Kuchiki,' said the soldier 'you're here for Lieutenant Aizen correct?'

'Yes,' said Byakuya, 'there is something I must speak with him about.'

'I'm afraid Lieutenant Aizen is gone.' said the soldier. 'He went off on an errand, sent by Captain Hirako.'

'I see.' said Byakuya. 'Then I will take my leave.'

He departed out the door and began making his way through the courtyard. Then he heard a voice. 'Hey you, noble boy!'

The disrespect inherent in the tone was inexcusable. Byakuya halted at the impertinent tone of the one who was speaking. Turning around he saw a blonde haired girl with spiky pigtails and a prominent tooth sticking out over one lip. He regarded her with irritation. He was well aware of her reputation and saw how the squad members were crowding in to watch. 'Lieutenant Sarugaki, what is it?'

'Hey, who the hell do you think you are talking down to me you brat! I outrank you!' snapped Hiyori. 'I'm a Lieutenant, and you're just a lousy third seat!'

That was about to change, but Byakuya saw no reason why he should enlighten her. 'Is there a particular reason you are accosting me, Lieutenant?' It was obvious she was looking for trouble and was planning to start a fight.

'Accosting?!' roared Hiyori. 'What?! You think that because you've spent a bunch of doe on the Rukongai that I don't have the right to talk to you! Get your head out of your ass you stuck up jerk!'

'I'm done talking to you.' said Byakuya before turning to leave.

It would have been the worst thing he could have done. The best way to avoid a confrontation with Hiyori was to let her scream at you. At least until whatever slight you had committed against her was forgotten. Snubbing her and turning to leave was a perfect way to enrage her.

It would have been a terrible thing to do if it were not for one small matter of consideration.

'Don't you walk away from me you brat!' snarled Hiyori.

Byakuya sensed Hiyori coming at him even as he stepped forward. Quite calmly, he pivoted on one foot, drew his sword, and slashed her across the side as she passed him. Hiyori gasped in pain, then landed with a crash on the ground. She screamed as blood soaked the grass beneath her. Byakuya wiped off his sword on the grass, sheathed it, then turned to the squad 5 members.

'Get her to squad 4.' he said,

Then he left. Overall it had been a very satisfying resolution, but he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

It was a solemn and important air within the Squad 6 barracks. Byakuya Kuchiki kneeled before his Grandfather, his sword at his feet. Ginrei Kuchiki spoke in a grave voice, filled with pride. 'Do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws of the Soul Society, and the pride of the Sixth Division?'

'I swear.' said Byakuya.

'Do you swear to live your life with honor?' asked Ginrei.

'I swear.' said Byakuya.

'Do you vow to go to any lengths, even sacrifice your soul to protect the pride of the Soul Society?' asked Ginrei.

'I swear.' said Byakuya.

'Then rise, Lieutenant Byakuya Kuchiki.' said Ginrei.

Byakuya arose, his expression betraying none of the anticipation and pride he felt. Ginrei looked over him with eyes filled with uncharacteristic emotion. 'I will be honest Byakuya; I never expected you to reach this level as quickly as you did. You have exceeded my expectations in every regard. I… I am proud to have to have you as a Grandson. You have already brought great honor to the Kuchiki Clan.'

'Thank you Grandfather.' said Byakuya.

'But don't take this as an opportunity to grow complacent.' said Ginrei. 'You still have a long way to go before your skills are complete. Never stop learning, Byakuya. To do otherwise is to invite complacency.'

'I promise you I won't-' began Byakuya.

And then he found a pair of breasts clad in a black top pressed against his back. Two dark arms wrapped around his torso. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he felt hot breath on his neck.

'…It's you,' He said in a seething tone. Yoruichi leaped backward as he whirled around.

'Hey,' she said, 'I just figured I'd say congratulations on your recent promotion to Lieutenant. Thanks for the hair tie by the way.' She raised it above her head. 'Bye!'

Byakuya knew he was playing right into her game; he knew that. Even though the ceremony was technically complete, he ought to stay. But he found himself pursuing her anyway throughout the Seretei. They left the Kuchiki Manor far behind and zigzagged across the rooftops at top speed. Back and forth they went, up down and around. Byakuya poured his power into speed. He drew nearer and nearer, only for Yoruichi to increase her speed again.

'What's wrong Byakuya?' she called back. 'Having trouble keeping up?'

'You're the one who's sweating.' He said loud enough for her to hear, increasing his own pace.

'Funny,' she said, dodging him as he came upon her, 'you talk big, but I don't think you can back it up.' She backflipped up onto a roof and rushed away.

'You should concern yourself with escaping.' said Byakuya as he appeared in front of her.

She smiled, and Byakuya found himself smiling as he rushed onward. On and on the chase lasted until they were both dripping with sweat and shaking from exertion. Finally, it ended with Yoruichi and him facing each other in a grassy field.

'You lose,' she panted, 'that's one more for me, and none for you.'

Byakuya controlled his breathing and resisted the urge to continue the chase. '…I will catch you one day.'

'I doubt it.' she said. 'Still, I'll admit that you are giving me more of a workout.' She paused, stretching out one of her long legs. 'The gangs are becoming more organized.'

'Of course, they are.' scoffed Byakuya. 'It's only natural that in the face of total annihilation they would unite. We're driving them back, hunting them down one by one. Forcing them out of every hole they hide in. Soon only the outer regions will remain untamed.'

'Don't get cocky Byakuya,' she warned. 'I know you think everything is going just as planned. But that's usually when things fall apart. Speaking of which, I have a report you might want to look at.' Removing a scroll from her captains hiyori, she tossed it to him. Byakuya caught and read the contents.

'This… are you certain?' He asked, voice serious. 'Is this information accurate?'

Now it was Yoruichi's turn to scoff. 'Byakuya, look who you are talking too before you ask stupid questions. My best agent collected it.'

'…I'll handle this myself.' said Byakuya. 'It will be my top priority.'

'Just be careful, alright.' said Yoruichi. 'We have no idea what this guy is capable of.'

* * *

Sajin Kommamura watched the horde of disorganized thugs charge his forces. Their wicker shields locked, the militia met the thugs, breaking their momentum. Then using their spears they began stabbing outward, killing many. Kommamura noted that several of the more powerful were breaking through the wall. Flash stepping before them, he brought down his sword with a single strike. It hewed them in half with one blow.

Their greatest warriors defeated, the thugs fled. Yet the militia auxiliaries appeared upon a wall above the road. They began casting stones with slings upon them. The fleeing thugs were battered with stones, and many of them fell and did not rise again. Those that remained fled limping off into the outer districts.

'Another victory, Kommamura?' said a calm voice.

Kommamura glanced back and saw Lieutenant Aizen, smiling. 'Yes, the gangs have been routed in this district. Once we're done here, we should be able to deal with the less serious groups.'

'You've done well thus far.' said Aizen. 'The Soul Society is pleased with our efforts. However, our task is not yet complete. Byakuya has given me reports of a madman with far more power than the average thug. The stealth force reports that he is armed and incredibly dangerous.'

'I understand, Lieutenant.' said Kommamura. 'My men are ready to fight, when shall we depart?'

'I will be leaving at once.' said Aizen. 'However, you and your militia will remain here and set up a defense network. If this beast of a man succeeds in gathering the thugs under his sway, he may send them on another offensive. You will ensure they go no further, as you always have.'

'With respect, Lieutenant, I believe I can be of more help to you here.' said Sajin.

'Please understand, Sajin, Lieutenant Aizen has the utmost faith in your abilities.' said Tosen. 'But you are not trained for this kind of threat. This task that must be handled by elites.'

'…I understand.' said Sajin. 'I will do as you ask.'

* * *

Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen walked out into the middle of nowhere, sensing around them. When Aizen was certain no one else he spoke. 'I must admit that this foray into politics has spiraled out into a saga of adventures. It most certainly was not in the original plan.' He paused and bit his lip. 'I hadn't been planning to appear in the political sphere until after we became Captains.'

'Do you believe it will prove a hindrance?' asked Tosen.

Aizen smiled, knowing what answer Tosen wanted to hear. His subordinate, for all his desire for vengeance, was ultimately a romantic at heart. He knew that Tosen had enjoyed their stint as knight errants quite a bit. 'If you mean to ask if it interferes with our plans, Kaname, then no. Everything is still advancing as we had hoped.

'Soon, within a few years even, we will be able to begin experimenting.' He took a moment to admire the rolling hills and swaying trees. 'A nice view. I admit I take a certain satisfaction of being regarded as a hero.'

'Captain Hirako believes you are undercutting his authority.' noted Tosen.

Aizen's smile widened. 'I know, it amuses me. Even so, I doubt he's realized that I despise him almost as much as he despises me. I will take great satisfaction in breaking him personally.'

'What of Byakuya Kuchiki?' asked Tosen. 'Do you believe he might be of use?'

'I sincerely doubt it.' replied Aizen. 'Byakuya is quite devoted to the failing system we have made our enemy. He would never knowingly assist us if he knew what we were planning. Even so, this idea of his may prove very useful when we take power. Having a reputation for benevolence cannot hurt.'

They met Byakuya some ways further along. He looked up to them, sword propped against one shoulder as he leaned against a great boulder. 'You are late.'

'I apologize,' said Aizen, 'we observed a battle between Sajin's men and the gangs. They have come far these past years. I believe Sajin may have a promising career ahead of him.'

'We should get going.' said Byakuya, all for business.

The three Lieutenants made their way through the forest, Aizen in the lead. As they walked, Aizen noted that Byakuya had matured since he had seen him. Souls in the soul society did not age with time but rather changed to reflect their mental state. Byakuya it seemed, had been changing of late. He had not yet altogether left behind the boyish features he'd had a few years ago. But he wasn't the same person.

After a time of traveling, they came to a place filled with the corpses of the slain. All of those who were dead had been armed, though their swords were shattered and cut. Tosen kneeled down by one of the bodies.

'Whoever did this had a truly enormous amount of spiritual pressure.' reflected Tosen. 'We should advance with caution; he may still be around.'

'Spiritual pressure is irrelevant if one lacks skill.' stated Byakuya. 'Aizen, how shall we proceed?'

Aizen realized that he was being deferred to like the more experienced soldier. This was a refreshing change of pace. 'I see no reason why we should not continue. We should learn whether these thugs were part of a rival gang or killings of bloodlust.'

'Individuals like this are the source of much of the decay which besets this world.' reflected Tosen. 'We should hunt them down and purge them.'

They pressed on past the village, following the spiritual pressure into a forest. There they came across a man, leaning against a tree with a battered and serrated sword over one shoulder. His eyes were closed, as though he were resting, but many corpses lay lying about as his feet. His eyes opened and he surveyed them with interest. 'So you're the guys they sent after me. I was wondering how many people I'd have to kill to get yer attention.'

This individual was suicidally overconfident if he thought he could fight them. 'You were trying to draw us to you then?' asked Aizen.

'Yeah,' said the man, 'yer powers have been flashing up and down the Rukongai for years now. I figured I'd lure you here so I could fight you-'

There was a burst of blue energy which blasted the man in the chest. He fell onto the ground with a crash breaking the tree in the process. Aizen glanced up to see Byakuya holding out one hand, having just fired a kido. 'That was hardly sporting, Byakuya.'

'I was trained by the Captain of the Stealth Force.' stated Byakuya. 'We are finished here, let us return to the Ser-'

And then the man was leaping down upon him, sword swinging down. Byakuya brought out his own blade just in time, and their clash sent their robes flying around them. Finally, Byakuya was forced to yield ground in a flurry of blows. Massive amounts of spiritual pressure surged from both. The man, whoever he was, obviously had a great deal of potential.

'Shouldn't we involve ourselves?' asked Tosen as they watched the duel play out before them.

'I have absolute confidence in Byakuya's ability to defeat him.' stated Aizen. 'See, the heir to the Kuchiki Clan has already dealt several vicious wounds.'

'…I can't see, Lord Aizen.' said Tosen. 'And I don't think our enemy is slowing down.'

'Hmm,' said Aizen 'yes, you may be right.'

There was silence as Byakuya and his enemy began to step around each other, trading blows. Byakuya had taken several small wounds, given some serious ones on his opponent. Yet whoever this man was he possessed an ability to withstand wounds — one which dwarfed comprehension. Aizen glanced to Tosen and realized that the blind man looked moderately concerned.

'Aizen, we should intervene?' suggested Tosen.

Aizen should have relented here. But he had to admit he felt like showing something of his true nature here. Yet how to demonstrate it within the bounds of his kindly mask? What would Captain Ukitake say if he wanted someone to die horribly on his watch? 'What about his pride?'

'…You aren't serious.' said Tosen in deadpan.

'Pride is very important to the nobles of the soul society.' said Aizen sagely. 'If we were to intervene to save him his pride would be shattered. For a noble might be considered more shameful than being alive-'

Then he was interrupted.

Byakuya had been in the midst of what was the most terrifying and frustrating fight he'd ever been in. By all accounts, it shouldn't have been. His enemy was clumsy and fought like a berserker with no rhyme or reason to his attacks. It had been a simple matter to deal several wounds to him which should have been the end of things. But then the kido should have been the end of things. Yet his enemy kept on coming, and he was smiling in a shark-like manner which was more than a little disturbing.

And then to top it off the people who were supposed to be helping were standing around doing nothing. Then he overheard Aizen talking about the pride of the Kuchiki clan as though he knew something about it. His words indicated that he didn't!

Byakuya vaulted over his enemy's back, slashing him across the shoulder as he landed. He turned on Aizen. 'Aizen,' he said, 'if you are done misrepresenting the Kuchiki Clan's concept of pride, I could use your help.'

This statement seemed to surprise Aizen, and the spectacled man blinked. '…I stand corrected.'

Then he took action.

Byakuya could barely follow him. He scarcely caught sight of Aizen gripping his sword. Then the man who had been giving Byakuya a great deal of trouble was all of a sudden falling forward. A vicious slash across his chest spilled blood. Aizen was standing behind him, blade in hand. The man caught himself, before falling onto the ground. His sword was broken.

Byakuya was in awe and almost felt some pity for the man. Aizen truly was Captain level. Byakuya had barely been able to follow him. Then there was no way his enemy could have conceived of what had happened.

'I apologize, Lieutenant Kuchiki.' said Aizen. 'I wanted to see how far you had progressed. I judged that you would be more than capable of defeating him, had it continued. Thus I requested that Tosen remain inactive. However, it hadn't occurred to me that you would view my inaction as irresponsible.' He sheathed his sword. 'I apologize about the joke about pride. It won't happen again I assure you.'

'…It is no matter.' said Byakuya, regaining his composure. 'We should return to the Seretei and report that the gangs are all but finished in this region.'

'Are you sure?' asked Aizen, raising an eyebrow.

'This man killed many of the remainders,' said Byakuya, 'they were obviously unable to stop him. Now that they have witnessed that he is nothing to the power of the Gotei 13 things will be simple.'

'Very well,' said Aizen, 'I'll take your word for it. We should-' As he turned to leave, their fallen enemy reached out an arm and grasped Aizen by the foot. Then something happened which Byakuya would remember for the rest of his life. Aizen's eyes seemed to flash as he looked down in irritation. Then the mask of a kindly man which had begun to slip around Byakuya was for a moment gone.

In its place was something driven, furious, and holding what he beheld in contempt. Aizen's sword flashed, and the man's hand was cut from his wrist. Aizen sheathed his sword and glanced to Byakuya. 'Shall I finish him?' He asked.

Byakuya felt as though his next decision would be very important. 'No, he is beaten and maimed. There is no need to inflict any more punishment upon him. Even if he survives his wounds, he will know better than to challenge the Gotei 13 in the future.'

'As you say, Byakuya.' said Aizen, before sheathing his sword.

They left that clearing behind and made their way onward. They halted only to attend to Byakuya's wounds. Tosen proved quite skilled at healing kido. Before long Byakuya was once again healthy. Even so, he could not forget the merciless glint in Aizen's eyes. They made their way back to the Rukongai and were greeted by crowds of grateful citizens. The gangs had been an endless threat in the Rukongai and had now been ended. Byakuya had also spent a lot of his personal funds on improving the Rukongai. Streets had been paved, the wells purified among a host of smaller improvements.

Byakuya felt an enormous sense of pride. They had done this, with their efforts they had improved the lives of many. It had been almost easy. And yet the feeling of elation was mixed with shame. He knew that the Soul Society could have been doing so much more, had they only tried. His gaze focused away from his comrades, to where a girl he knew was watching. Hisana was watching, and she smiled at him.

'Excuse me,' said Byakuya, 'I have some business to attend to. I'll meet up with you later.'

'By all means,' said Aizen with a smile. Something in it seemed almost sincere.

* * *

Aizen had to admit; he was in a good mood. Far better than he should have expected for so minor a mission as this. He found it almost disturbing, and yet he had to admit that their mission did provide him with a benefit. Even so, Tosen seemed apprehensive.

'You seem troubled Kaname.' said Aizen as they walked upon a deserted road. 'What is it?'

'When this meeting was arranged.' said Tosen. 'I was expecting to eliminate Byakuya Kuchiki before the end of it. Why did you spare him?' There was a note of accusation in his tone.

Tosen was aware of Aizen's ruthless streak. That was good. 'He is more useful to us alive at present.' said Aizen. 'This… humanitarian expedition is an excellent source of goodwill from the locals. When my new regime is installed, it will smooth things along quite well. If I were to take these actions on my own, I would become the target of stealth force operatives.

However, since Byakuya is involved, the Soul Society will focus on him. Yoruichi Shihoin is notoriously fond of him, which means that she is unlikely to target him. And if by some chance the leadership changes their ire will be focused on him.'

'If that is the case,' said Tosen, 'then would not it also negate the positive effects of this whole operation?'

'Those come from people not associated with the Soul Society.' admitted Aizen. 'They will remember I was here, and I can pass myself off as having been the prime mover behind events. And it's true, in a way.' He considered things further. 'Besides, there is no certainty that all the captains and nobles will end up dead at the end of our operations. Some might be convinced to continue serving, once the battle is won. A sense of continuity is a very powerful thing.'

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Aizen realized that his own explanation for why he was doing this rang hollow in his heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have a confession to make. I **HATE** Hiyori. She's the only Vizard with a personality, and it is terrible! I found her so unsympathetic and unreasonable that I stood up and cheered when Gin cut her in half. And I booed when it was revealed she survived. So yeah, I'm glad I wrote that scene in.

On a separate note, no points for guessing who it was that Aizen curb stomped. This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but even so it documents important events. We're homing in on the end of what I've written so far. Once I've posted the last chapter I have written in advance, I think I'll take a break. I still haven't hammered out the exact details of this fic, so yeah.

Hope you enjoyed this update, I usually update on Mondays But I figured since I was really late for the last update I ought to post this one early. Penance, you know.


	6. Betrayal by Whom

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal by Whom?**

 _They're dead. All of them. The people I trained, the people I taught and inspired. The Soul Society sent black-clad figures in the night. They massacred my… friends, my students. I barely escaped with my life, I don't think they saw me._

 _It seems that the Soul Society will brook no rival, even if they have to doom the innocent to accomplish it. I… I will admit defeat. I cannot bear to try again, to watch people I taught and cared for be slaughtered._

 _I am going to the Soul Society. Perhaps if I publish my findings it might inspire them to do something. I… I am tired. So tired._

 _I just don't care anymore._

 _-On the Rukongai, by Sosuke Aizen_

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki had nearly killed Lieutenant Hiyori. In dodging her attack, he had lashed out with a counter that severed one of her arteries. On the Third Seat's orders, she had been taken to Squad Four where she was healed by a very narrow margin. Whatever reprisals had been planned, they simply didn't happen in time. Byakuya had departed on a mission.

'Did you hear?' asked Uwasaki. 'Lieutenant Hiyori attacked a noble and nearly got cut in half for her trouble.' Uwasaki had been punched in the left eye by Hiyori for getting in her way. He hadn't been able to see out of it for years as a result.

'Bout damn time the bitch got what was coming to her.' muttered Shusaki, who had had his arm broken by her once for snapping at her. 'It's too bad she didn't die.'

It was a cheery mood indeed.

* * *

Not everyone was celebrating, however. Within the office of Ginrei Kuchiki, Kisuke Urahara made his case. Ginrei listened without changing his decision, while Yoruichi listened in irritation.

'You can't do this!' said Urahara. 'Byakuya should be thrown out of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! Or at least demoted!'

'Byakuya's reckless,' said Yoruichi, 'and he's been trained by me. The stealth force teaches its disciples to use lethal force. Especially in response to sudden attacks. He did it on reflex.'

'I can't believe you are defending him, Yoruichi.' said Kisuke. 'She could have died.'

'My grandson's actions don't require any defense.' said Ginrei Kuchiki.

There was dead silence. Yoruichi looked to Ginrei. 'You sure you want to go with that line, Ginrei?'

'Kisuke Urahara, your lieutenant is a disgrace to the Seretei.' said Ginrei. 'She assaults superior officers. She assaults her subordinates on quasi-imagined slights. She assaults everyone and everything that gets in her path. You, Captain Hirako, and now a member of my family.

'Byakuya defended himself against an unwarranted attack. That is all.'

'We should stop and consider what would have happened if Hiyori hadn't been a lieutenant.' said Yoruichi. 'Attacking a member of a noble family is a very serious crime. People have been executed for it. And it doesn't stop being a crime because they were both soul reapers.'

'So we're letting him go because he's a noble?' asked Urahara.

'Why not?' asked Yoruichi. 'Hiyori has been let off the hook for attacking people for years because she's a Lieutenant. It's all well and good for the Captains to find her constant beating up of anyone who annoys her cute. But there are people who were 'retired' because she injured them beyond recovery.

'I think we both know what happened to them.'

Urahara fell silent at this, opened his mouth then closed it again. '…He almost killed my Lieutenant Yoruichi.' he said. 'She's got IV's pouring liquid into her body because she nearly bled out. And… and now he's going to get off without even a stern warning?'

'Welcome to the soul society, Kisuke.' said Yoruichi with a smile. 'Hey, didn't you recently release Mayuri Kuroschutchi from prison? Remember all the wonderful things he did to get put there?'

Urahara did not have an answer to that.

* * *

Night hung over the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya made his way through the halls and into his room. He was about to begin pulling off his clothes when he noticed Yoruichi leaning against the wall. Her face was serious. 'Yes?' he asked.

'Byakuya, there is something wrong in the Rukongai.' she said. 'I thought you should be the first to know since you've taken such an interest in the subject.'

'What is it, Yoruichi?' asked Byakuya.

'People have been… vanishing. They disappear completely, leaving only their clothes behind.' said Yoruichi. 'No trace can be seen of their souls. I've been working overtime for weeks to try and find those responsible. And I have to keep the situation under wraps. But it looks like the word is going to leak out.'

'I see.' said Byakuya. 'Thank you for bringing this to me Yoruichi. I will deal with it personally.'

Yoruichi was gone in a flash.

Byakuya picked up Senbonzakura and donned his Lieutenants badge. Making his way through the streets he reached the walls. The gates of the Soul Society loomed above Byakuya as his passage came to an abrupt halt before the guards. They crossed their spears.

'I'm sorry sir, I can't let you pass.' said the guard.

'I'm a noble of the Soul Society.' said Byakuya. 'I bear the badge of a Lieutenant. What reason could there be to bar my path?'

'Head Captain Yamamoto himself ordered that all the gates be sealed.' said the guard. 'If you want to get into the Rukongai, you'll have to get permission from him first.'

Irritated, Byakuya turned and made his way towards Squad 1.

* * *

'Your request is denied.' Captain Commander Yamamoto rumbled over his desk.

'With respect head Captain, I have a duty to the Rukongai. If something has been killing its citizens, I must see to it that they are hunted down.' said Byakuya.

'Your fervor is noted, Lieutenant.' said Yamamoto. 'However the matter has passed far beyond what you are qualified to deal with. I have already decided to send a team of Captains and their Lieutenants to deal with the matter.' He paused. 'One of those we might have sent is still in squad 4 thanks to you.'

Byakuya flinched at his tone. 'The Lieutenant took me by surprise, I acted on reflex.'

'It is only because of my friendship with your grandfather that I am letting the matter pass.' said Yamamoto. 'In the future, I do not want any further repeats of this nonsense. I do not mind telling you that were you anyone else, this might have been the end of your career.'

'Understood, Head Captain.' said Byakuya, feeling a cold wet feeling inside.

'You have been saved only by your noble blood.' said Senbonzakura. 'You should move to redeem yourself.'

'Sir, I would request permission to take Hiyori's place in the away team.' said Byakuya.

'That request is also denied.' said Yamamoto. 'I am well aware of your sense of responsibility, and it is to your credit. However, this matter no longer concerns you. I expect it will be resolved soon enough, and when it is I will arrange that a report on the subject be sent to you. Now if there is nothing else, this meeting is over.'

Byakuya understood a resolute 'no' when he heard one. 'Understood Head Captain, I apologize for bothering you.'

* * *

Days passed, and during this time Byakuya began to look over the mission reports. The disappearances continued whole villages up and vanishing into thin air. No word was received from the away group, and still, there was waiting. Byakuya paced the halls, throwing himself into his duties.

Yet there did not seem to be anything for him to do that had any meaning.

Byakuya was not sure why he was spending so much time waiting at the gate, yet something nagged at his mind. Something was very wrong, he felt, and he could not be sure why. Then he saw him.

Kisuke Urahara was a blonde haired man, clad in a Captain's hiyori. He was clad in a reishi hiding cloak and speaking with the Head of the Kido Corps. Then they both disappeared over the gate without a word.

Byakuya had no idea what exactly was going on, but he knew he should report it to someone.

Yoruichi was sorting through paperwork, trying to distract herself. She felt as if something terrible was about to happen, and that she had no way to stop it. Shaking the thought from her mind, she drank a draft of saki. Then the door opened and she looked up from her desk to see Byakuya. He looked extremely shaken. 'Byakuya, what is it?'

'Yoruichi, I have some information for you.' said Byakuya. 'It's important.'

'Go on.' said Yoruichi.

'I just saw Kisuke Urahara and the Head of the Kido Corps leaving the Seretei in Reishi hiding cloaks.' said Byakuya. 'The Head Captain specifically ordered that no one should leave-'

'I know.' said Yoruichi with a yawn. 'I'm sure Kisuke has a perfectly rational explanation for his disappearance.' He was looking at her incredulously. 'What?'

'You are the head of the stealth force.' said Byakuya. 'It is your job to be suspicious of people.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?' asked Yoruichi, not liking his tone.

'The kind of disappearances we have been seeing could not have been done by someone without power.' said Byakuya. 'They would also require an experimental technique no one has ever seen before. Kisuke Urahara released Mayuri Kuroschutchi. A man who was put away for unethical experiments.

'He also poured a huge amount of funds into creating a bureau of research and development. What if he-'

'No!' snapped Yoruichi. 'Kisuke is not responsible for what is happening! Now get out of my office!'

'Yoruichi, people are dying!' said Byakuya. 'Kisuke Urahara is one of the few people in the Seretei with the power to do what is happening out there! The stealth force has put people in an early grave for less! And his ethics are under question! And now I just saw him breaking the rules to go out into the Rukongai! You should at least consider him as a suspect!'

'Don't talk to me about intelligence you little brat!' snarled Yoruichi. 'You don't know anything about what I do or how I do it! So stop pretending to understand what is going on, you don't!'

'Do you?' asked Byakuya. 'Because unless I can hear another explanation, I feel obligated to take what I have seen to my Captain. Before another thirty innocent people disappear overnight.'

Silence came over them as Yoruichi tried to think of a rebuttal. She was drawing a blank. The doors opened and Soi fon entered. 'Is there a problem, Lady Yoruichi?'

'No,' said Yoruichi, 'Lieutenant Kuchiki was leaving.'

'Captain.' said Byakuya, bowing his head, before turning and walking out.

* * *

Moonlight shot through the windows of Hiyori's room as she lay in her bed, feeling very weak and pained. Captain Unohana had told her that she would make a full recovery but wasn't able to do anything for a few days. Word came to her that Shinji and the others were all going off on a mission without her. She was missing the whole thing.

She had nearly died. She couldn't quite get over the fact.

Hiyori had been trash talking, doing what she always did, and then she almost died. Kuchiki had dodged her and sliced open an artery. It had been so quick, she'd hardly realized that it had happened. Kuchiki's expression hadn't even changed as he wiped off his sword.

Worse still nothing had happened to him.

She wished Shinji were here. But Shinji was off without her looking into the Vanishing Souls Incident. So she lay there and waited until eventually, sleep took her.

A few days later she received the news.

* * *

It was impossible for the world to change so quickly overnight. Or so it seemed to Byakuya as he mulled over what had happened, shocked beyond belief. Roughly half the top officers of the Soul Society had been killed. Transformed into hollows, and then dispatched by Kisuke Urahara. That at least was the official story. Byakuya suspected there was more to it than that. He would have gone to Yoruichi for confirmation. However, Yoruichi had broken Kisuke Urahara out of jail. Both were now wanted fugitives.

So much had happened so quickly, and Byakuya hadn't been there for any of it. All he'd done was testify to what he had seen to Central Forty-Six when asked. Then things went beyond his control. A force of Captains and Lieutenants it had seemed like overkill.

Instead, it flat out wasn't enough.

It had never dawned on Byakuya until that moment how vulnerable the Soul Society was. With his recent promotion to Lieutenant, he had slowed in his training. He had been satisfied to advance slowly. Now he redoubled his efforts, throwing himself into his practice. He tried to ignore the fact that Yoruichi Shihoin was now a traitor. Had she known of Urahara's unholy experiments? Or was it an impulsive desire to save a friend? Either option was possible.

If he met her again, it would be as an enemy. He kept trying to keep that thought out of his mind as he threw himself into becoming more powerful. On some level he was aware that the culprit had been apprehended. That justice had been done and the threat had passed. Yet it didn't matter. He needed to become more powerful. He needed to become powerful enough that he could prevent anything like this from again.

It was what he told himself when he felt lonely.

* * *

That resolution had been years ago. Years had passed, and Byakuya grew his power ever greater. At the same time, his Grandfather became frailer. He was now full grown in appearance, clad in black garb and dignified to behold. More and more of the division's affairs

His blades coursed around him, back and forth, ever faster in a whirlwind of death. He flash stepped here and there, bringing around the blades with massive speed. Any normal soul reaper to stand within range would surely be torn apart. Reforming the blades into a sword once more, he sheathed the katana. He addressed the one he sensed nearby.

'Hisana, you should not be nearby when I am training.' He said as he turned to face her.

'Byakuya, you've been working nonstop on this for hours already.' she stated. 'Don't you think you should take a break? You might injure yourself.'

'Strange,' he noted as he approached her. Another man might have smiled, but he never let his emotions show. 'I have often requested you slow your endless searches of the Rukongai in order to keep up your strength. And now you tell me that I am endangering myself?'

'That's different and you know it,' said Hisana, 'Rukia was my responsibility. If anything happens to her it will be my fault. I have to continue looking for her until I find her or I die. You don't have any such pressing need to gain power.'

'We both have our duties.' said Byakuya. 'We should spend the afternoon together at least.'

'I… I suppose I could.' she said. 'I have some paperwork I need to fill out if you'll give me a minute.' She kissed him, then departed. Byakuya sighed, allowing his mask to slip. Hisana had joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads at his request, and since they had become close.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to face his Grandfather. 'Do you require my assistance Grandfather?'

'You must leave her, grandson.' stated Ginrei Kuchiki.

'No.' was Byakuya's simple answer.

'Byakuya,' said Ginrei, 'you will only end up breaking her heart in the end if you continue like this. I am fond of Hisana, however, she is not a suitable match for you. If you break off the relationship now, you could resume it in a more appropriate fashion. Mistresses are far from unheard of amongst the nobility.'

'This conversation will not gain you the results you desire.' stated Byakuya.

Ginrei sighed. 'I should have known you would not listen to reason. No matter, there are other things we must attend to. Phantoms of the past which we must see to, lest they return to haunt us.'

Byakuya turned to him in full, guessing his meaning. 'This concerns the one who has been stricken from our families name, does it not?'

'Yes,' said Ginrei Kuchiki, 'I will tell you all tonight in the Kuchiki Manor.'

* * *

Byakuya wasn't able to focus or enjoy the time he spent with Hisana that day. The matter of the phantom Ginrei spoke of weighed on his heart. For as long as he could remember the phantom had been there, at the edge of conversation. It was a matter which held great personal shame for Ginrei Kuchiki. Whoever it was had been of serious import a long time ago. Yet no matter how Byakuya had searched, he had been unable to find any record of this person. Not even in the Sixth Division files.

When at last he came before his Grandfather, he was looking forward to learning the truth. Though he tried not to show it.

However, he did not show it, for his Grandfathers expression was graver than he had ever seen him. 'Sit down, Byakuya.' said Ginrei. 'This will take a while.'

Byakuya kneeled down before him and waited. Ginrei seemed unsure as to when to begin. 'Your Father and I were never close, Byakuya. We never enjoyed each others company. I found him slothful, and guilty of conduct unbefitting a noble. He held me in equal distaste. When he chose to not become a soul reaper, I lost what little faith remained in him. I sought someone to replace him, to supplant him as heir to the Kuchiki Clan.'

Byakuya was stunned. He had known that there had been conflicts between Ginrei and his Father, but never so bad as this. He hoped he had proven a better heir.

'If you hadn't you wouldn't be here.' noted Senbonzakura.

'I found such a replacement in Kouga Kuchiki.' continued Ginrei. 'Kouga Kuchiki was a commoner by blood, but he had a massive supply of spiritual pressure. And he was skilled, far more skilled than anyone I had ever seen. He knew countless varieties of Kido and had the power to create Kido spells for himself on the fly.

'In battle he was magnificent. He seemed to me in all ways more deserving to lead the Kuchiki Clan than your Father. And perhaps he was, though even then I was aware that his recklessness needed to be curbed. Yet I thought my instruction might change his flaws.

'Things went well right away, almost too well actually. Another noble clan offered its daughters hand to Kouga in Marriage. It was clear he would become a Captain one day. Though there were other reasons. She was a young and beautiful woman, like Hisana in many ways. She had spent much time in the Rukongai and had befriended a particular man.

'Naturally, they wanted her safely married. Kouga seemed an excellent choice so things progressed well. Though it was not a marriage for love, these things rarely are.

'Then the civil war broke out.'

Byakuya opened his mouth before closing it again. What?

'I wouldn't expect you to have heard of it.' said Ginrei. 'The matter was kept under wraps, even as it was being fought. You see, at the time, the Soul Society had begun giving out positions as Captain. Often to unqualified individuals. People who had paid their way in, and used connections, rather than earning it. And with this came a rumor that the Soul Society was waiting to fall.

'A number of powerful Nobles arranged to try and stage a coup against Central Forty-Six. They mustered almost half the Seretei to its cause. It was a terrible battle, made worse by the knowledge that we were weakening ourselves to the hollows. Kouga and I fought on the loyalist's side, and I was one of the only Captains to do so. Most of those who would have fought on our side who were a threat had been poisoned. We still don't know how they managed it, but they were in comas for almost the entire war. Yamamoto himself was taken out of action.'

Byakuya stared. 'Then how did you escape?'

'I spent many years developing immunity to all sorts of unpleasant toxins.' said Ginrei. 'Even so it kept me from fighting. Kouga and I were the only thing standing between the Seretei and oblivion.'

'Why wouldn't they target Kouga?' asked Byakuya.

'They expected him to come over to their side.' said Ginrei. 'He had been given offers to join them, and to his credit he refused. The result was that Kouga and I were the only commanders in a war which has long since been stricken from the record.

Which wasn't difficult to accomplish, given how Kouga conducted himself. Kouga had power that allowed him to get inside another soul reapers zanpakto. He would enhance frustrations the spirit within had with its master. Even if the spirit hadn't been discovered. And then he would gain control of them.

'Kouga killed everyone on the other side of the war. I tried to counsel him to be merciful, not wanting our forces decimated. My warnings weren't understood. He didn't have a very good head for philosophy, which served him poorly, as you will see.

'Aside from devastating our standing forces, Kouga also attracted jealous enemies. Men who were nowhere near qualified for the post of the third seat, let alone Captain.

'They decided to have him removed. They framed him by having their own soldiers attack him. Then when he killed them, they accused him of treason. Central Forty-Six was annoyed at having half their standing forces decimated. And also afraid of what Kouga might accomplish. Some of them also had friends amongst the Captains who were framing Kouga. An investigation which should have been summarily dismissed ended in Kouga arrested. He was thrown in prison and awaited the removal of his Zanpakto Spirit.

'Then something happened, something which to this day I cannot explain. Kouga's zanpakto manifested itself directly. It was called Maramusa and appeared outside his cell in human form. It broke his bonds, and he escaped into the night.

'I went looking for him, trying to get him to submit himself to the authorities, but I was too late. By the time I found him he had murdered every single Captain who was involved in the conspiracy against him. At least seven, which is a testament to the magnitude of our folly in those days.

'He admitted to what he had done, tried to justify his actions before me. I told him the truth that he would probably be executed for it. He grew angry, accused me of fearing his power, and then left. I did not dare pursue him, for if I may be honest, I was terrified of Kouga. I did not want to fight him.

'I would soon be forced to. With those responsible for his miserable lot destroyed, Koga began to simply murder. Among the first of those to die was his wife, she went out to try and talk sense into him and he slew her. I have seen hollows in action, Byakuya, and what they do pales in comparison to him. Entire villages were put to the sword. The Seretei stood helpless, unwilling to challenge him no matter what. For the only Captain, we had who surpassed him now conscious was Yamamoto. If Kouga were to gain control of Ryujin Jakka, it could mean the end of everything. And I do mean everything. I have seen Yamamoto's Bankai, Byakuya. A long time ago.'

Byakuya felt a sense of horror from his words. He could only imagine what it might have been like to be facing Kouga as a citizen of the Rukongai. 'How did you stop him?'

'Captain-Commander Yamamoto and I developed a method to counter Kouga's power. We would become… apathetic, completely apathetic to him. Closing our hearts off utterly to everything he was, and everything he represented. The problem with this technique is that resolve is very important.

'We might counteract his most deadly technique. But we would not be able to use our zanpakto against him, nor fight with anywhere near our full power. Kouga had massive amounts of power at his disposal. Had he been a better man he might have one day become like Yamamoto. As it was, the crippling disadvantage Yamamoto would be under allowed Kouga to defeat him.

'We decided not to take the chance. So we caught him in a binding kiso, and sealed him away. And he has remained sealed for endless years. After that, we focused on rebuilding the Soul Society. We have never recovered from our losses that in that war. Though I dare say the quality of our Captains has improved. For a time the balance of souls verged on collapse thanks to his bloody story.

'A message from the Spirit King absolved us of any responsibility for Kouga's actions. But the shame of it has lain upon me, upon our house, to this very day.'

Byakuya remained silent for a long time, shaken by the weight of history. 'Why did you wait so long to tell me this? Why not earlier?'

'Because I have always viewed it as my responsibility to put Kouga down, should he ever arise again.' said Ginrei. 'However I am old, even by soul reaper standards. I do not believe that I am capable of slaying him as I am now. Thus I must entrust this task to you, that should Koga ever escape, you will slay him or seal him away again if you are able.

'Do you accept this task?'

'I do.' said Byakuya. 'I swear to you Grandfather, Kouga Kuchiki will die by my hand.'

'I believe you.' said Ginrei Kuchiki, looking older than ever. 'Now it is late; we are both tired. We had best go to bed and start fresh in the morning.'

Byakuya knew at that moment that his vow would someday be tested.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, and we are officially out of backlog. This means that the next update might be a while in coming. And would you look at that, Hiyori doesn't join the Vizards because she was out sick. This was unintentional. I just realized that the timelines caused this to happen and ran with it.

And the stage has been set for a confrontation with Kouga. Not sure if anyone saw that coming, but I figured I might as well give him a shot. He makes an effective arch nemesis for Byakuya despite limited screen time. He's basically an evil counterpart to Ichigo Kurosaki. That made his fight with Byakuya have a ton of symbolism.

Anyway, this really marks the end of the first arc so to speak and has set up for the future quite well.

As for Byakuya getting off the hook, he has all kinds of connections, and Hiyori does not. Combined with the fact that Hiyori attacked him only makes it less likely he'd be punished. Is it the right verdict? Probably not. But if the Soul Society was doing its job Hiyori would have been reigned in years ago. Yamamoto chided him, and that's pretty much it.

Some of you might have noticed by now that I am not showing events in the show which went down as they did in canon. There are two reasons for this. First the Turn Back the Pendulum arc is one of my least favorite arcs since. It breaks up the action and revolves around characters I never cared for. Worse still, the protagonist have almost no relevance to the plot. Second, because Bleach is huge and I have a host of other fanfics I'm working on right now. If I covered every episode, I'd never finish this story.

Next time, the Evil Zanpakto Arc. It is integrated into canon, of course. Not sure if I should make this a separate fanfic, though. What do you think?


	7. Reunited

**Chapter Seven: Reunited**

Sajin Kommamura walked along the Rukongai, and as he did, he noticed something. He had never before held as much respect as he had now. The mask he wore on his head had become a symbol of dread for the thugs of the Rukongai. And a symbol of hope for the people who had suffered under their heels.

'Captain Sajin!' cried a boy, rushing toward him. 'Captain Sajin! Please take me as one of your militia!'

Sajin paused as the boy fell to a kneel before him. He had red hair tied back in, so it was shaped like a pineapple and wore rags.

'Step back kid!' snapped Iba, stepping before Sajin. 'We're on official business-'

Sajin set a hand over Iba's shoulder. 'Peace, Tetsuzaimon. What is your name boy?'

'I am Renji Abarai,' he said. 'I want to learn to fight.'

'You have considerable spiritual pressure.' noted Sajin. 'Why have you not applied to the soul reaper academy.'

'I've got friends here,' said Renji, 'friends who I'd have to leave behind.'

'I see.' said Sajin. 'Iba here is my right-hand man. He has been with me from the beginning. He will see you outfitted and instructed. You will have to work hard, however, for as one of the militia you have a responsibility to-'

A hollow appeared out of nowhere and rushed straight towards a nearby child. A bolt of blue energy shot out of Sajin's hand and killed the creatures instantly. The masked man had not looked up.

'-to your comrades, and should you advance your subordinates. Do you understand?'

'Um… uh… yes.' said Renji, obviously taken aback.

'Excellent, Iba see to his training. I will handle the rest of this alone.' said Sajin.

'Yes, sir.' said Iba.

Kommamura continued on and came to a bar. Outside of it, Tosen was waiting, not bothering to disguise himself. He looked up. 'Sajin, you have made quite a reputation for yourself here.'

'Yes,' said Kommamura, 'my subordinates have been growing daily. It seems that whole armies are coming to put themselves at my disposal. It falls to me to pick those who I believe will be worthy.'

'Yes,' said Tosen, 'that is why I am here. Let us speak inside.'

The tavern in question was a place the two friends had spent time at in their earlier years. It was cozy, with comfortable seats and excellent ale. Tosen looked rather nervous about something, however. 'What is it Kaname?'

'Recruitment rates at the academy are at an all-time low.' said Tosen.

'I don't understand.' said Sajin. 'What has that to do with me?'

'The soul reapers were never popular.' said Kaname, 'To join the soul society requires one to forsake one's old life. The militia, by sharp contrast, may be joined without distancing oneself from home. And with the Rukongai improving, people find the militia a far more appealing choice.'

'So you mean to say that I have been siphoning the next generation of soul reapers from the Seretei.' said Sajin.

'Unfortunately yes,' said Tosen, 'before it was of no concern. Yet with the recent vanishing souls incident, the Soul Society has become concerned. We lost many captains and lieutenants in a very short period. Now they must be replaced.'

'What is it they wish me to do?' asked Sajin.

'You should enter the academy Sajin.' said Tosen. 'The militia hold you in high regard. Your example might be enough to return things to normalcy. With the training you received there, you could become far more powerful.'

'Yes,' said Sajin, 'I had expected that this day would come eventually. Inform the Captain Commander that I will enter the academy soon. I just need to make arrangements for a successor to take over the militia.'

'Do not take too long.' said Tosen. 'Central Forty-Six may act rashly.'

'I understand.' said Sajin.

They turned their conversation to talk about less important things. They spoke of subordinates, of how Tosen was progressing toward bankai. They spoke of many things, remembered old times, and finally parted ways.

When he was alone, Sajin sent a request to Lieutenant Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

The moon rose over the Rukongai. Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana leaped from rooftop to rooftop. They were clad in robes to disguise their spiritual pressure. None heard or sensed them as they passed beyond the slums. They were now in the open countryside. Landing by a cave, they halted.

'Is this the place Byakuya?' asked Hisana.

'Yes.' said Byakuya. 'Kommamura described it well. I will go first.'

Drawing Senbonzakura he entered the cave, venturing in with Hisana by his side. The gentle women now wore a zanpakto by her side and looked more than a little afraid despite herself. Byakuya halted. 'You may guard the entrance if you so desire.'

'No,' said Hisana, 'I wouldn't feel right not pulling my weight.'

Without a word, they pressed on. This mission was important to Hisana, to prove she was something beyond Byakuya's wife. So he was disinclined to argue. As they went deeper and deeper, however, they began to hear growls.

'A soul reaper…' said a low voice. 'two soul reapers… devour them, my minions! Devour them all!'

Suddenly out of the cave rushed hollows. Dozens of hollows, shrieking and screaming without end as they clawed at the two. Byakuya cut down six with ease, while Hisana ducked out of the way of another and slashed it in half. Leaping up over the next she slashed it across the mask, then landed and charged to cut down another.

'Hisana!' cried Byakuya, increasing his attacks. 'Step back!'

To his surprise, Hisana at once obeyed, leaping back and carving down another hollow as she did so. Yet despite their efforts, a constant stream of them was pouring out in endless droves. Raising his sword, Byakuya focused his power.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.'

His blade burst apart. The hollows halted as if confused. Then suddenly they were torn to shreds by countless blades. Blades they could not even see. Byakuya walked forward as everything the blades touched was annihilated. Finally, there remained only one final power.

It emerged a massive elephant-like creature whose footsteps shook the cave floor. A maw with many sharp teeth opened, and it roared. 'Die soul reaper!'

Charging straight at Byakuya it rushed towards him. Yet Byakuya merely drew back his reforming blade and flash stepped past it. Moments later it exploded into blood and faded away into the darkness. Sheathing his sword, Byakuya turned to Hisana. 'We will check to the back of the cave for any survivors, then return.'

'Yes,' said Hisana, who looked a little shaken. 'I understand.'

In the end, there were no surviving hollows, and they soon made their way out of the cave. Looking around, the landscape surrounding them was truly beautiful. Byakuya paused. 'We might take a slow route. It would be for the best if I saw the Rukongai with my own eyes again.'

As they walked throughout the streets, Byakuya reflected that they had improved greatly. Where once there had been nothing but dirt roads and grime, now there were paved streets. Fountains could be seen every so often flowing with water. They provided employment for those whose task it was to clean it. Many of the houses had also begun to improve.

Yet in the outer reaches things were still in progress. Though the thugs had been driven out, there were still the poor and the poorer. Heaven remained far from perfect. Here and there Byakuya encountered sick people. These Hisana tended to with her healing kido as best she could before they pressed on.

'Did you hear? Renji entered the militia.' said a voice. 'You should enter too Rukia.'

'I'm sure I'm really interested.' said a soft voice.

Hisana's eyes widened as a girl who looked very similar to her walked by, accompanied by a number of other boys. Before Byakuya could stop her, Hisana rushed forward. 'Rukia, Rukia is it really you?'

They stopped, and the boys and Rukia looked up in shock. 'That's… that's Byakuya Kuchiki!'

'No way, what could he be doing out here?'

Byakuya said nothing. Hisana seemed to be torn between going forward and going back. After a long moment, she stepped forward. 'I… I've found you.'

'Who are you?' asked Rukia. 'How do you know me?'

'I…' Hisana faltered, 'there is no easy way to say this. I am your older sister.'

'You have a sister, Rukia?' asked one of the boys. 'Why didn't you ever tell us?'

'I don't,' said Rukia, 'I've been on my own for as long as I can remember.'

'I… I tried to take care of you at first.' said Hisana 'You were very young, and I was little more than a girl. I was starving to death; I thought that we were both going to die anyway so… I… I abandoned you.

'I spent my entire life the next day onwards regretting it and trying to find you, but I never could. I… I'm so sorry, I was so selfish I-'

'It doesn't matter.' said Rukia, tone bitter. 'Everyone has to struggle to survive in this place. I might not like it, but there isn't really much to be gained by holding a grudge. Is there anything else?'

'I…' began Hisana, 'well…'

'You could become a part of the Kuchiki clan.' stated Byakuya, coming forward. 'As Hisana's sister, it would be well within my power for me to have you adopted into my household. I can sense that you have considerable spiritual pressure. You might well be able to become a-'

'No,' said Rukia, 'I'm sorry but… I…' She looked to her friends. 'I have a lot of friends here. People who need me. I can't just leave them.'

There was a long silence. Hisana opened her mouth, then closed it, unable to find words. Finally, Byakuya nodded. 'I see. If you should reconsider, you need only the academy. You would be welcome.' He set one hand to Hisana's shoulder. 'Come Hisana, let us leave them be. She has made her decision.'

Hisana complied wordlessly. She followed Byakuya the rest of the way to the gates of the Seretei and beyond. It was only once she returned to her room in the Kuchiki manner that she began to sob bitterly. Byakuya stood outside the door, waiting until there was something he could do.

He was here if she needed him.

'You realize that had she not met you, she might be with her sister now.' noted Senbonzakura.

'We cannot know what might have been.' said Byakuya firmly. 'Now is not the time.'

Years later Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th division was outraged. She was furious. She was enraged. She shook her sword in her hand repeatedly in anger. 'Heineko!' she roared. 'Heineko you naughty sword come out! I command you to come out!'

The door opened, and Isshin Shiba looked through. 'Rangiku, what's all the ruckus?'

'I've been trying to get Heineko to obey me all day!' snapped Rangiku. 'She just isn't listening!'

'Have you tried using jinzen?' asked Isshin.

'Of course, I did Captain,' said Rangiku, 'but she won't even talk to me there! It's like I've been shut out!' She paused. 'Have you had any trouble with Engetsu?'

'Eh,' said Isshin, 'we're pretty laid back about the whole thing, so its no big deal. I'll give him some space; he'll come back. We'll talk it out.'

* * *

In a tranquil courtyard of the Kuchiki Manor, Ginrei Kuchiki was meditating. He was on an island surrounded by tranquil water, as fish swam in and out of the rocks. Byakuya and Hisana had stumbled across him. They were now watching as things played out from the garden beyond the pond.

Suddenly Ginrei arose and turned to them. 'Byakuya, be on your guard. Something is about to happen, and you must be ready.' He walked past his grandson. 'I am going out. I am unsure when I will be back. Until I return Squad 6 is in your hands.'

'Understood Captain.' said Byakuya.

Then Ginrei was gone in a flash step.

'He looked very worried,' said Hisana, 'Byakuya what do you think is going on?'

'I do not know.' said Byakuya, 'However I will obey my orders.'

The wind howled through the night. Captain Commander Yamamoto looked down upon the Seretei far below. He watched it sleeping. Something was not right. He could sense it, and he had learned to trust his senses. Yet what it was that he was facing was something familiar. He felt a foreboding presence, something he had not sensed since…

His eyes narrowed, and he glanced to Chojiro as he approached. The white-haired Lieutenant looked at him in concern. He knew his master well. 'Captain Commander, something is very wrong out there isn't it?'

'Yes,' said Yamamoto, 'I am going out. Tell the Captains to assemble upon Sogyoku hill. When they are gathered there, I will give them further instructions.'

'As you wish.' said Chojiro. 'Is there anything else?'

'Tell Shunsui and Ukitake that a Vasto Lordes may be coming here.' said Yamamoto. 'Yet instruct them that they are not to spread news of this. We must avoid a panic.'

'Understood, Captain Commander.' said Chojiro.

Yamamoto launched himself from the tower. He surged through the night, following the sense. A Vasto Lordes perhaps? It had been many years since he'd had to face one of those, yet if he could defeat it himself, much damage might be saved. If indeed the hollows were returning they had to be stopped.

Across the Rukongai his path led him, and into the forests, and finally into the depths of the forests. The trees hung over him darkly, as he pulled his reishi hiding cloak closer around him and leaned down on his staff. Rain droplets rolled down nearby leaves and splashed. A shadow moved in the darkness. Treading carefully, Yamamoto came to a cave he knew well. Walking over the threshold he walked throughout its blackened corridors, looking around carefully. He sensed the power of hollows, but also another element which was very familiar. He could not quite place it, however.

'Well hollow,' said Yamamoto, 'you have drawn me out. Show yourself and face judgment.'

What appeared then before him was a brown-haired man clad in a fur trench coat with long violet nails on one hand. Yamamoto recognized him at once and realized the danger of the situation. At once he took appropriate steps.

* * *

There was a flash, and the barrier arose before Muramasa could act. Even as he raised his hand a massive blue and white shield appeared between them. It sealed Yamamoto off. Muramasa could see nothing of the Captain beyond the shining light. He was shut out, and could not access the information he needed. Nor could he contact the spirit of Yamamoto's sword, and so could do nothing here. Yet Yamamoto himself was trapped. It was a stalemate, and Maramusa could not proceed without Yamamoto's knowledge.

No, there was another.

He needed only to use proper leverage.

Turning he made his way towards the Seretei. He could sense many great powers gathering, and he intended to be there when they were all together. It would be perfect for his plans.

* * *

Hiyori was catching what little sleep she could, after a week of ferrying things for Mayuri. She'd also been expected to keep things organized. And also ensure the squad's barracks remained clean. To say nothing of the blood-stained from some of the more messy experiments.

'Hiyori!' snarled Mayuri's voice. 'Hiyori, you useless wretch, get down here!'

Hiyori sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, before walking down to find Mayuri waiting. 'What is it now? I just finished organizing the materials-'

'We have no time for that you useless buffoon!' snapped the Captain. 'The Head Captain has called a meeting at Sogyoku Hill! If we are not there promptly our funding could be affected!'

'Alright alright geez!' said Hiyori. 'Just give me some time to-'

'We don't have time!' snarled Kuroschutchi. 'Prepare yourself within two minutes, or I will experiment on you next!'

'Fine!' roared Hiyori. 'Jerk!'

'You're pathetic,' said Kibikiri Orochi, 'letting him bully you like this.'

She threw on her uniform, set up her badge, and got her sword ready. Then they were off.

They arrived to find Captain Kyroku waiting for them. He was smoking a pipe while leaning against the stand of Sogyoku hill with his hat over his eyes. He propped up the hat with two fingers and blew a long smoke ring. 'So, Kuroschutchi, you are late.'

'Yes, yes, I had to account for my incompetent subordinates.' snapped Mayuri. 'Now what is this all about?'

'Can't say,' said Kyroku, 'Old Man Yama has been real uptight about this.'

Hiyori stood a ways behind as the conversation continued. Then she noticed Unohana approaching her and quickly saluted. 'Captain Unohana.'

'Hiyori, how are you fitting in with the new division?' asked the motherly, dark-haired women.

'Geez, Unohana I haven't even switched squads.' said Hiyori.

'Perhaps, but things have changed.' said Unohana. 'Are you alright?'

Hiyori sighed. 'I've got a scar, and Kuroschutchi seems to get off on dissecting hollows. But he hasn't turned any of my friends into hollows yet, so it's fine. Not perfect, but it's fine.' Then she looked up to see Lieutenant Byakuya approaching. He walked up to the newly minted Lieutenant Nanao.

'Lieutenant Nanao.' Kuchiki nodded to her.

'Lieutenant Kuchiki, I've heard rumors that you have achieved Bankai.' said Nanao.

'Rumors spread, regardless of truth.' said Byakuya. 'Are you aware of why we've been called here?'

'My captain knows something, I know that much.' said Nanao, adjusting her glasses. 'Even so, he isn't talking. Has your Captain heard anything?'

'Hey, Byakuya! I haven't seen you for awhile!' called a friendly tone.

Byakuya looked up to where the Captain of Squad 5 was approaching. Shinji had never liked him, and neither had Hiyori. So it made sense that he and Kuchiki would be best friends.

'Captain Aizen, do you know anything about this.' asked Byakuya.

'Nothing,' admitted Aizen, 'but I don't like it. Something is wrong here. Why would Captain-Commander Yamamoto call us all down here and then leave us waiting?'

'Relax Aizen,' said Kyroku, appearing behind him, 'sometimes ya just gotta take these things one at a time.' He then drew up a saki bottle and uncorked it. 'Cheers.'

At that moment Lieutenant Nanao appeared behind him. 'Would it kill you Captain to demonstrate some caution?' she asked in an icy tone. 'And not drink alcoholic beverages while on duty!'

'Eh heh...' said Kyroku, lowing the saki. 'Speaking of duty, I haven't seen your grandfather anywhere around here, Byakuya. It's not like him to be late.'

'My Grandfather has pressing business elsewhere.' said Byakuya.

'What kind of pressing business?' asked Aizen.

Byakuya remained silent. '…I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.' he said at last. 'He left without warning. When the summons arrived, he was nowhere to be found. Thus I came to represent my squad. Where is your Lieutenant?'

'Right here Lieutenant Kuchiki.' said the ever-smiling snake Gin Ichimaru as he made his way onto Sokyoku Hill. 'One hopes your grandfather hasn't taken a bad step, at his age all sorts of bad things might happen to him.'

'Lieutenant Ichimaru, you would do well to hold your tongue.' said Byakuya, eyes narrowed.

'Oh come on, whats a few jokes between equals hmm?' asked Gin.

'You presume much.' replied the noble.

'Strange, I hadn't noticed.' said Gin.

'That's enough Gin, stop provoking people.' laughed Aizen easily. 'I'm sorry about this Byakuya; he's like this with everyone.'

'I'm aware.' said Byakuya.

There was bad blood between Ichimaru and Byakuya. Ichimaru never took anyone seriously. For Byakuya not being taken seriously was an unforgivable sin. But also because Gin had beaten Byakuya's record at the academy. Hiyori rather liked the bastard.

Even so, she turned her attention away to where Sajin Kommamura was standing. The newest captain was masked and covered as always. When a blind and black haired man appeared, he approached. 'Kaname, I see you've arrived.'

'Yes Kommamura,' said Tosen, 'I was delayed by a number of division matters which could not wait.' Hiyori didn't know their story. Apparently, they were old friends.

'Have you had any luck finding a Lieutenant yet?' asked Sajin.

'I have always felt that a Lieutenant must reflect their Captain.' mused Tosen. 'I have thus far been unable to find anyone who fits. What of your own search?'

'I am keeping the post open until Iba finishes the academy.' said Sajin. 'The truth is that we should have been the Lieutenants of this generation. The villain behind the vanishing souls incident cost a lot of ranked officers. So many that the Soul Society has been forced to promote us ahead of our time. Although I do all I can to prove worthy of my rank, I fear that I am unprepared for it.'

'We must all at times be thrust into situations beyond our control, Sajin.' said Tosen. 'It is the way of this world.'

'…Where is the Captain of the Eleventh division?' asked Kommamura suddenly.

'Likely sleeping,' said Tosen with a note of contempt in his voice. 'he rarely even appears at Captains meetings these days.'

'And Captain Ukitake?' asked Kommamura.

'I have heard news that he is ill again.' said Tosen.

It was at this point that a blonde, busty, and altogether beautiful women entered the stage. She ran towards the resident snake, her exaggerated bosom bouncing as she ran. 'Gin!'

'Ah, Rangiku,' said Gin, 'I was wondering when someone quite so beautiful as yourself might arrive. Where is Captain Isshin?'

'He's running a bit late, he sent me to check in so no one got concerned.' said Rangiku, straightening her perfect hair. 'Gin, have I ever told you that you look good with that badge?'

'I yield to the superior fashion sense of the wielder of Heineko.' said Gin.

A short blacked haired man appeared on the hill and waved. 'Yo, Kyroku!'

'Captain Isshin Shiba, you look well.' said Kyroku.

'Sorry I'm late, took me a while to find my damn hiyori.' said Isshi.n 'I swear that thing is always getting lost.' He glanced to Byakuya. 'Hey Byakuya, heard you've set up a new street paving initiative in the outlying Rukongai. Nice work.'

'If you are concerned for the Rukongai, you might contribute.' said Byakuya. 'Captain Unohana and I are cooperating to help those suffering from sickness. However, we lack the funds to train medical professionals.

'Any contributions would be welcome.'

'Well, I just might do that.' said Isshin. 'Though won't training citizens of the Rukongai take away from the number of soul reapers?'

'Actually no.' said Unohana as she approached. 'Healing kido does not require nearly as much power as other kinds. There are many who we might teach the spells to, who would be totally incapable of becoming soul reapers. And should we find any who would be capable of passing the academy, they would be drafted of course.'

'Right, yeah,' said Isshin 'forcing the issue.'

'As usual, Byakuya is putting his tendrils into just about everyone he meets.' she muttered. 'Every day everyone is always talking about the Rukongai. Raising funds for this, raising funds for that! Who cares about the stupid Rukongai! They're all sheep anyway!'

Everyone turned to stare at her. Except, Byakuya who merely gazed in contempt. 'Yeah, I said that out loud! Ya want to make something of it?!'

Byakuya turned away.

'Yeah you better run…' muttered Hiyori.

'Hey, does anyone know where the old man is,' asked Isshin suddenly. 'I was afraid he'd tan my hide, but he's not even here.'

'Now that you mention it, it is somewhat odd.' said Unohana.

At that moment a man appeared. He wore a long fur coat and had pale skin and brown hair. One of his hands had a long claw on it, and his eyes seemed to be bleeding. 'I fear that the Captain Commander will not be able to help you any further.' he said.

'What the, who are you?' asked Sajin as he stepped forward. 'What have you done with the Captain Commander?'

The man said nothing.

'Answer me!' said Sajin, surging forward. Yet as he did, the man put out one hand and passed through Kommamura.

All of a sudden a massive hulking figure with black armor appeared. It loomed over the masked captain. A blade was brought down, and Kommamura raised his own identical weapon to meet it halfway. There was a clash of terrible power, as the two dueled back and forth.

'Who are you?' roared Kommamura.

'Do you not recognize me?' asked the figure.

Sajin's stepped back in surprise. 'Tenken…'

His zanpakto struck.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So here we have a somewhat late chapter. I got the latter half of this chapter done first. But then decided that I ought to detail how Sajin became a Captain a bit more, and give the story some action. When I had done that, I realized it was going to take a bit longer, so I expanded the prequel bit into a full chapter. Then I realized that neither chapter was of sufficient length for my satisfaction.

So I merged them into one.


	8. A New Enemy

**Chapter Eight: A New Enemy**

Kommamura and the metal warrior fought back and forth, their blades clashing, again and again, sending shockwaves of spiritual pressure before the clashing of power. Hiyori watched, then looked to where the others were watching. 'So, did I miss something? Who is this Tenken guy?'

'Tenken is the name of Captain Kommamura's zanpakto, isn't it?' asked Matsumoto.

'I know that you bimbo!' snapped Hiyori 'What I want to know why he's fighting a guy who is named after his zanpakto!'

'What is the meaning of this Tenken!' said Kommamura as the battle went on.

'Is it not all too obvious?' roared the giant in turn, driving him back.

'Shouldn't we help him?' asked Hiyori.

'It wouldn't be wise to attack.' said Kyroku, chewing on a strand of wheat. 'There is a lot we don't know about this situation. Besides, I think this might be one of those battles of pride which Ukitake keeps talking about.'

'If we do nothing Captain Kommamura might die.' supplied Nanao.

'Yeah, but there is his pride to consider.' mused Kyroku.

Raising its sword, Tenken began to strike at Kommamura with a series of translucent blades that shattered the dirt. The masked Captain struggled to dodge the endless barrage of strikes and was already covered in wounds.

'Fascinating,' said Mayuri 'it appears as though the entity known as Tenken is a being derived from Sajin Kommamura's zanpakto. Hiyori prepare to take custody of the body for dissection!'

'Why is it always dissection with you?' asked Hiyori 'Couldn't we just do some blood tests? And anyway what if Tenken kills Kommamura?'

'Prepare for dissection of the body!' insisted Mayuri.

'But what if-'

'Enough!' snapped Byakuya as he drew his sword and flash stepped behind Tenken, who turned to face the noblemen. 'Scatter, Senbozakura.'

His blade began to glow and then suddenly the glow faded. Tenken spun round and struck at Byakuya with his sword, and the noblemen avoided being cut in half narrowly. As he leaped into the air his sword glowed once again and a figure emerged from it writhed in light.

The light formed into a samurai in violet armor, who drew a sword to clash against Byakuya. The two moved back and forth in the air, slashing and seeking each other's end as they moved faster and faster. Meanwhile, the soul reapers just watched, except for Tosen who rushed to Kommamura's aid.

'Well, this is getting weird.' mused Isshin 'Hey where has Unohana got to?'

'I believe she vacated Sogyoku Hill as soon as the fighting started.' mused Aizen. 'We really should take some action here.'

'I dunno,' said Isshin 'I mean there is only two of them. Well, three if you count the mastermind guy. Really seems like it would be overkill for us to go in there-'

 _'_ _I've had it!'_ roared Kibikiri Orochi _'I'm done with you!'_

The sensation was like some part of her had just been torn out. A figure emerged from Hiyori and appeared before her, looking like a pale version of her. She held a butchers cleaver and brought up one foot to kick Hiyori in the face. As Hiyori hit the ground, she saw what appeared to be a cross between a butterfly and a yellow baby appear before Kuroschutchi, as many other figures emerged from everyone on Sogyoku Hill. A red haired woman with cat ears appeared before Rangiku, leaning in close before slamming her with one hip. Two violet haired woman, one with an eye patch appeared before Kyroku. Then they were gone.

'What just happened?' asked Hiyori, yet they already knew the answer.

Their Zanpaktos were gone. Moments later the sounds of destruction could be heard far below, and the soul reapers saw their own powers being used against their city. They leaped into action without further words. Except for Hiyori who stood up.

'Oh so now it's a battle of life!' she snapped 'Jerks!' She drew her sword and departed to look for her zanpakto.

* * *

Kommamura dodged aside from yet another blow from Tenken, which shattered the ground nearby. Tosen appeared overhead the giant and sent a flurry of blades down upon the giant, which stumbled back in pain. Kommamura surged forward and struck at Tenken, driving him back with a flurry of blows, as Tosen came down from behind in a move to behead his enemy.

However, Tenken swatted Tosen away with one ethereal arm, before bringing it down to smash Kommamura into the ground. The pain of the blow was terrible and Sajin struggled back up, his mask cracked. Rising again, he charged Tenken, who brought down a giant ghostly sword to strike him.

Kommamura leaped aside from it just in time. Yet Tenken redirected it and brought it round to be blocked by Kommamura. Catching the sword on his own, Sajin was slammed into the ground hard and struggled to rise. He saw around him his mask was broken all around him. His face was exposed where anyone could see it! The shame and horror beset him, even as he tried to rise again.

Tenken was over him, flames coming from his mouth. Then the giant sheathed its blade and turned away. 'One who is afraid of his own reflection is unworthy to wield my blade.'

Then he was gone in a flash step.

Spitting out blood, Kommamura quickly pulled off his hiyori and wrapped it around his face to hide his gruesome features. There, now no one would see him as he was. Yet as he breathed out, ignoring his wounds, he reflected that this shame had been why his zanpakto had turned against him. How had it happened? And why?

Such questions were ones he had no time for.

'Tosen,' he said 'are you alright?'

'Yes, Kommamura.' said Tosen as he arose, bleeding and bruised. 'My wounds may be healed. Were you victorious?'

'No.' said Kommamura 'I was too weak to defeat him.'

The sound of battle came from the Seretei below them. Flames were arising on some buildings, as cries of war could be heard everywhere. The fight, it seemed, was still going strong. Sajin sighed. 'We must attend to our comrades.'

'Yes,' said Tosen.

They departed that place at once.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen had allowed Gin into his inner circle mostly out of curiosity. His ever smiling Lieutenant was notable for wanting him dead. Aizen had kept him around out of curiosity for how he would try to achieve that. Gin knew full well about his complete hypnosis and that was what was keeping him from acting.

So, when he had quite abruptly had his zanpakto stolen from him, and Kaname Tosen was unable to help him, Sosuke Aizen did something he had never done in many years. He panicked. His first priority after losing Kyoka Suigetsu was to get as far away from Gin Ichimaru as humanly possible.

In retrospect, he might have stuck with the Captains. Gin was unlikely to initiate his revenge when there were witnesses all around, and he too had lost his Zanpakto. It was at this point irrelevant. For now, he needed to calm down, come up with a plan, and get his zanpakto back.

What did he know about what was going on?

Absolutely nothing, he knew absolutely nothing. This was not acceptable. He just hoped that his zanpakto wasn't gone for good, and that he could get it back before Gin found him. This little incident had thrown all his plans into disarray, and Aizen hadn't the faintest idea how or who was responsible.

Only now did he understand the meaning behind the phrase: No plan survives first contact with the enemy.

* * *

Chaos had engulfed the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Soul reapers ran as bells rung to summon them to battle stations. The zanpaktos of the Captains and Lieutenants were running rampant, causing destruction everywhere they went. The seated officers scrambled to try and contain the creatures, to confront their enemies and defeat them.

And Kaien Shiba was sitting around here with the Captain of the Stealth force, and Captain Ginrei Kuchiki.

Captain Soi Fon turned to Ginrei Kuchiki. 'You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Kuchiki.'

'I sensed a presence I hadn't felt in years.' said Ginrei 'I suspected that it might be a trap and so I detained you here. It would not do for every one of our Captains to be present on Sogyoku Hill if I was correct. At the same time, were I to openly declare what was happening our enemy would catch on.'

'Right,' said Kaien 'but why us?'

'Captain Soi Fon I choose because her zanpakto is particularly dangerous.' said Ginrei 'Were it to fall into the wrong hands it could be used to kill a great many of our best fighters. As for you, you were the only one I could find in time. Most of the others were already gone by the time I got there.' He paused. 'Were you successful in your own venture?'

I had managed to convince the Captain of the Eleventh division to not go there.' said Kaien 'It was… easier than one might have hoped.'

'The mans laziness is legend.' scoffed Soi Fon 'He's almost as bad as my Lieutenant.'

'Where is your Lieutenant anyway?' asked Kaien.

'I sent him to Sogyoku Hill.' said Soi Fon 'With any luck the fool will get himself killed.'

'That doesn't seem like something a Captain should say.' noted Kaien.

'I have no time to coddle a man who was only appointed because he was born with higher spiritual pressure than is average.' snapped Soi Fon 'Nor do I have respect for one who scarcely passed the academy exams, even with connections. What I want to know is why you didn't tell your grandson to withdraw?'

'At the time I was acting on pure suspicions.' said Ginrei 'It was only once I had learned of Yammamoto's disappearance that I knew what was happening. By then it was too late.'

'So what now?' asked Kaien 'We can't just sit here while the Seretei is overrun.'

'Our enemy cannot be everywhere at once.' said Ginrei 'And in any case this is little more than a distraction. We should move out now and eliminate the enemy. Kaien, you will target Lieutenant level zanpakto, myself and Soi Fon will deal with the higher tier ones.'

They arose and departed in a flash.

* * *

Byakuya sped through the air, seeking Senbonzakura. The samurai sword had departed his presence some time ago, and now he was in pursuit. He did not know what had happened to turn part of his soul against him, but he intended to find out and correct the issue. Even now as he passed over the roofs above, he saw the soul reapers running too and fro seeking their new enemy.

Suddenly a red haired cat girl clad in pink fur which accentuated her rather significant curves descended with her sword drawn. Byakuya surged away from the blade and landed on the roof tops, backpedaling before a flurry of strikes, before he drew his own sword and caught it.

The cat girl smiled in a fashion which drew attention to her fangs. 'Your pretty good, as well as good looking.'

Byakuya shoved her back and she skidded to a halt perhaps twenty feet away. Taking up a stance he prepared for battle. At that point Senbonzakura landed just behind her. 'Heineko, step back. This is my fight.'

'Buzz off,' said Heineko 'you're the one who ran away. And I found him first.'

'He is far beyond your ability to defeat.' said Senbonzakura.

'He doesn't have shikai, and I do.' replied Heineko, raising her sword.

'…I'm unfamiliar with your shikai.' realized Senbonzakura 'What is it?'

'Growl, Heineko!' said Heineko and her blade shattered. 'My powers is to shatter my sword into thousands of tiny pieces, allowing me to attack my enemy at range.'

'So its just like mine.' said Senbonzakura in deadpan.

Byakuya sensed it coming and surged into the air to escape the ashes which came after him. Backflipping over the ashes he surged away with a flashstep, effortlessly escaping it.

'So,' said Heineko 'he can see my ashes. Not everyone is capable of detecting them as they come.'

'So its just like mine.' said Senbonzakura.

Byakuya raised one hand while moving. A beam of blue light shot through the air, and Heineko raised her ashes skyward to block the assault. Yet Byakuya appeared directly behind her, blade homing in for her heart. Senbonzakura knocked her out of the way and their swords clashed.

'Impossible!' cried Heineko 'How could he have known about my minimum safe distance! It's as though he has learned everything there is to know about my sword for years!'

'That's probably because he has.' said Senbonzakura, while engaging Byakuya in a flurry of sword blows. 'Your abilities are a watered down copy of mine!'

'Stop saying that!' said Heineko 'My powers are completely different from yours!'

Byakuya brought down a heavy strike which Senbonzakura blocked with difficulty. 'How?' asked Senbonzakura.

'…My sword uses ashes.' said Heineko weakly.

Byakuya roundhouse kicked Senbonzakura off the roof, sending him careening down to the ground. The sword adjusted his posture, landed on both feet, and surged forward to meet Byakuya's charge. They passed each other, and Byakuya came to a halt on the ground, while Senbonzakura stood at the edge of the roof.

They turned, and Byakuya suddenly felt blood on his cheek. Senbonzakura's left shoulder pad fell to pieces as the sword turned around. 'You are indeed impressive.' said Senbonzakura 'However you cannot hope to stand against my full power.' He raised his sword as though to drop it. 'Ban-'

Byakuya turned around and fired a bolt of blue energy which Senbonzakura was forced to dodge. As he did so he released his Shikai, but Byakuya surged round the pink petals and went to strike at him with his sword. The petals blocked him and pressed their assault against him, and Byakuya was forced to yield ground beneath the onslaught of blades.

Going into a full retreat, Byakuya surged towards a nearby tower in the distance, followed by Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura was Byakuya as he had been reckless and hot headed. He would not consider the consequences of his actions until it was too late.

'You won't get away!' cried the sword.

Byakuya came to a halt by the tower. Turning round Byakuya halted as Senbonzakura sent his blades towards Byakuya, who summoned a shield with kido that barred the initial wave of blades. As the pink blades swelled up to hide Senbonzakura from sight, Byakuya flash stepped away and allowed the shield to break. The blades surged forward and smashed into the side of the tower, which groaned and fell forward to land on top of Senbonzakura.

There was a terrible crash as a whole building fell apart. Byakuya silently hoped that he hadn't caught any innocent bystanders in the effect as he surged into the wreckage. Senbonzakura arose from the ruins, pulling himself away. Then Byakuya put his sword to his throat. There was dead silence.

'Senbonzakura,' said Byakuya 'have you returned to your senses?'

'Yes master.' said Senbonzakura 'A madness took me, but it has passed. Our enemy is Muramasa, the sword of he who we have foresworn to slay. Kouga Kuchiki. He got into my mind, and turned me against you.

I believe he seeks to free his master. Yet how he will do so, I cannot know.'

Byakuya sheathed his sword. 'We have much word to do Senbonzakura. Let us go.'

'As you wish, Master.'

The time for Byakuya to fulfill his oath had come sooner than expected.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay this chapter took way longer than I had expected. Truth be told I just couldn't think of a way to go. Part of the problem with the evil Zanpakto arc is that it really has a very minimal plot. Most of it is just character interactions and action scenes that do very little to advance the story.

In this story my focus is always going to be on what is different. If I don't show something, you can generally assume its going to happen the same way as in canon. The reason I'm doing this is that Bleach's narrative is extremely cluttered and extremely long and if I'm ever going to finish this story, I'll have to streamline things a bit.


	9. Snakes and Schemers

**Chapter Nine: Snakes and Schemers**

In a high place looking over much of the Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru found his zanpakto. The old man was smoking a pipe while sitting on the edge of a balcony. His eyes were distant as he watched the infernos arise throughout the streets. Battles were taking place.

'My,' said Gin, 'they are causing a ruckus aren't they Shinso?'

'I told you not to call me that.' replied the old man.

Gin sighed and leaned against a wall, tapping his blade against his shoulder. He waited for his zanpakto to make the first move. Yet Shinso did not make the first move, just sat there as the battle went on. After a moment he looked up with a chiding expression on his face.

'Ichimaru, come look at this,' he said in a stern voice. 'I want you to see it.'

'We've seen it all Shinso.' said Gin. 'Our work for Captain Aizen-' A blade shot out, and Gin moved aside as it pierced the wall behind him.

'We've seen nothing!' snapped Shinso as he turned around and stood. 'Murdering a third seat to get into the good graces of a monster is one thing! Helping him destroy the balance of souls to get revenge is quite another!' He retracted his blade. 'We must go into this with our eyes wide open. Once we set foot into Hueco Mundo, there will be no return to how things were.' He took his pipe from his mouth and emptied the ashes from it. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary Gin?'

Gin's smile faded, and his eyes opened as he walked forward. He thought about Rangiku; he thought about living as a hunted man. Even if his true plans were made clear, he doubted the Soul Society would understand. There truly would be no return if he went through with all this.

'Yeah,' he said, 'yeah I'm ready to do what is necessary. I made my mind up a long time ago. There isn't any changing it now.'

Shinso smiled. 'Excellent, I knew I could count on you.' He threw his pipe to the Seretei below, then offered one hand. 'Now let's see if we can't kill Captain Aizen before any of it becomes necessary.'

Gin smiled, a genuine very unsnakelike smile as he took his hand. 'Right you are partner.'

Then they disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was in an abandoned warehouse that Aizen found Kyoka Suigetsu. The sword, or its illusion, was sitting in the center meditating. It looked ordinary. So ordinary in fact that one could barely find a way to describe it. He stopped before it, feeling very annoyed, and more than a little fearful, though he hid both well. The powers of Kyoka Suigetsu were greater than any Zanpakto he knew of in their potential. And now they were turned against him.

'Kyoka Suigetsu,' said Aizen, 'we have a plan we must finish. This… adventure is putting everything we have worked for at risk.'

'Your arrogance is putting everything we have worked for at risk more than any adventure of mine.' shot back Kyoka Suigetsu. 'Indeed, you have endangered our operations far more than is excusable. Especially for one of your intellect.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Aizen. 'Everything is proceeding as we planned-'

'Hirako Shinji lives!' roared Kyoka Suigetsu as he arose. Around them, the walls transformed into visions of past events. Past people, Aizen could have killed but didn't. 'Kisuke Urahara lives! The Captains and Lieutenants we hollowfied live! And they will only return stronger for revenge! And worse still you have brought a snake into our midsts for the sake of your own overconfidence! Gin Ichimaru is dangerous; he became a Soul Reaper to kill you! Such resolve could destroy us! You're only defense against him is gone! And you are left searching through alleys hoping not to run into him while looking for me!'

'That defense has only been defeated because you have rebelled against me.' said Aizen.

'You rely on me.' said Kyoka. 'I am more a crutch than a partner. Had you not had me, you would never have been able to frame Urahara as well as you did. I, however, no longer need to rely on you.'

Then he was gone. And Aizen realized that he hadn't sensed Kyota's spiritual pressure during their conversation. He had never been here, to begin with. He was going to have to find Tosen; he was the only one who would be able to track down Kyoka Suigetsu. He was the only one who couldn't be fooled.

* * *

Hiyori sped through the Seretei, looking for her sword. She did not have to go far before quite a wall was caved in beside her. A number of soul reapers were thrown to land with a crash by Hiyori. Kibikiri Orochi was standing there with a casual demeanor, sword in hand. The zanpakto spat as she stepped forward, spinning the blade in her hand. 'Bout time you showed up!'

Hiyori drew her sword. 'Alright listen up you stupid sword! Your mine, and I'm sick and tired of having you clean up your mess! Now either shut up and submit, or I'll beat you to a damn pulp!'

'What? You think I'm just going to give up like you did?!' snapped Orochi. 'Keep dreaming!'

Both surged at each other, and their blades met in a flurry of blows. Hiyori leaped up onto the wall and rained blow after blow on Orochi. However, the pale zanpakto parried her blows, then surged upward. She hit Hiyori with a roundhouse kick, sending her flying.

Hiyori righted herself in mid-air and then was forced to deflect a barrage of blows. They staggered her by sheer force. Orochi kept hitting, growing angrier and angrier.

'What's wrong?!' asked Orochi. 'What happened to all that bravado?! But I guess that's all you are these days, isn't it?! All talk!' She knocked Hiyori's blade from her hand, before slashing her across the chest. 'And no action!'

Hiyori stumbled back, bleeding heavily and fell against a wall. Her whole body was numb with pain, but she blocked it out, using her reishi to staunch the flow of blood. She got back int her stance, staring down at the ground as she struggled to raise her sword. 'Shut up.'

'Look at you!' said Kibikiri, kicking her the sword. 'We used to be the terror of the soul society. No one dared mess with us. Now, look at you, just doing whatever Kuroschutchi says without even questioning it! It's pathetic! What the hell happened to us?!'

'All of my friends died.' said Hiyori. 'Byakuya nearly cut me in half.'

'Big deal,' said Kibikiri, 'you've taken injuries before-'

'AND NOBODY CARED!' roared Hiyori.

New strength filling her, Hiyori surged forward and drove back Kibikiri. In a flurry of powerful blows, she sent her zanpakto careening through a wall into a courtyard. Hiyori charged forward. 'My entire life you've been pushing me to show other people who's boss, to hit first and ask questions later! And I obeyed! I threw my weight around everywhere!'

She continued to drive Kibikiri backward. She inflicted wound after wound upon the sword which sent her staggering back. 'Then Byakuya Kuchiki, a Third Seat, took me out with one slash! He wasn't even trying! Nobody came to visit me, nobody did anything! All my friends died, and the only reaction people had was that I deserved it! AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!'

Her blade to an abrupt halt as Kibikiri caught the sword with her own. 'YOU LOSER!' Her foot lashed up and kicked Hiyori in the face, sending her reeling. 'What, so just because you spent all your time picking on people who wouldn't fight back it makes it my fault?!

'FUCK YOU!'

Planting her sword in the ground, Kibikiri brought round both legs to kick Hiyori in the chest. She letting go and unleashing a flurry of hand to hand strikes. The two dueled back and forth, their hands moving faster and faster. Bruises appeared on their skin. Finally, they parted ways, sliding to a halt.

'Nobody said you had to pick on people weaker than you!' said Kibikiri. 'Maybe if you'd tried to fight people you knew were stronger than you! Tried to improve yourself instead of just being a bully you wouldn't be in this position!'

Hiyori caught her fist and brought round a leg to roundhouse kick Kibikiri across the jaw. The force slammed her against the nearby wall.

'Fine! Maybe I will! I'll get stronger than anyone ever has been before! I'll get so strong that I'll crush Byakuya, and see how he likes spending a week in squad 4! How is that!'

Kibikiri arose and wiped the blood from her mouth with a smile. 'Now we're talking. Let's do it together.'

Hiyori smiled.

And then suddenly something sharp passed through her back. Hiyori fell forward, her limbs no longer obeying her commands as she landed. She caught then a glimpse of the twisted cross between a butterfly and a baby. Kibikiri rushed forward, but the creature dodged aside. It stung her as well, and she too collapsed.

'Captain Kuroschutchi's zanpakto…' realized Hiyori. Poison gas began to seep out around them.

And then the butterfly baby thing exploded into flame. Captain Kuroschutchi walked into the courtyard. 'So, I see you've managed to get yourself injured again haven't you? I truly do not see why I put up with you.'

'Shut up and help me!' roared Hiyori.

This whole getting stronger thing wasn't off to a good start.

* * *

Kaien Shiba surged through the air toward the spiritual pressure he sensed. It was times like this, when about to head into danger that he became afraid of things. Like how he'd not spent enough time with his wife. Or he'd left his paperwork undone. No matter how many times he emerged victoriously, he always ended up finding something he wished he'd done better.

Then he came to a halt on a rooftop and saw Rangiku. The buxom blonde was flash stepping to and fro, followed by the ashes of her sword. Heineko was sending her ashes to destroy wall after wall in her effort to defeat her former master.

'What's the matter, old woman!' snapped Heineko. 'Too old and bent to keep up!'

'I am not old you naughty sword!' snapped Rangiku, before firing a kido which Heineko dodged and weaved away from. 'Now stop trying to kill me!'

'Why should I listen to you?!' snapped Heineko. 'You only joined the thirteen court guard squads because Gin did! And we both know he's only going to abandon you again!'

'He always comes back!' snapped Rangiku. 'That's why we're friends!'

'Your friends because you developed early, and kept developing after most people stopped.' snapped Heineko. 'No wonder you're so obsessed with your own beauty. As soon as you start showing wrinkles, everyone will want nothing more to do with your lazy ass.'

'Why you-' Suddenly the walls beneath Rangiku crumbled, and she fell forward to land with a crash on the ground. Heineko descended, reforming her sword as she lunged downwards. 'Say goodnight old maid!'

'Rankle the Seas and Heavens! Nejibana!' cried Kaien as he descended. He drew his sword, which transformed into a trident swirling with water.

Heineko stopped her charged just in time to avoid being impaled. Kaien pressed the assault with a flurry of strikes that sent water surging towards her. Heineko retreated, before leaping onto a roof. 'Hey, what's the big idea handsome?! I was just about to kill my wielder!'

'Yeah, well I'm not about to let you do that.' said Kaien.

'Pah, like you, can stop me.' said Heineko, before sending ashes towards Kaien.

Kaien sent a surge of water to scatter the ashes and then charged at her. But Heineko leaped over the assault and reformed her sword to slash at his neck. Kaien ducked under the blow and jabbed upward with the back of Nejibana. It slammed her in the stomach and sent her tumbling down to hit the ground hard.

Kaien spun his trident round and surged in for the killing stroke. Heineko rolled away but was hit with the waves and slammed against the nearby wall. Before she could rise, Rangiku appeared and set her sword to her throat.

'Surrender,' said Rangiku.

'What are you kidding?' asked Heineko. 'I'm just waiting for backup.'

Stormclouds were gathering above, and Kaien looked up. Thunder cracked, and rain began to pour down. A shadowy figure loomed above them, holding a spear. Suddenly there was an ungodly flash of lightning. Kaien felt white-hot agony before everything went black.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And that seems a good place to end for now. These chapters have been getting shorter, haven't they? Still, it is a filler arc, and most of it was fight scenes. I think I'm going to try and spice things up a bit next chapter, not sure how, though.

Anyway, enjoy.


	10. The Unstoppable Gonrymaru

**Chapter Ten: The Unstoppable Gonrymaru**

One moment there was a flaring of light and pain, consuming everything. The next Rangiku was being held bridal style by Gin, who was landing on the far building. Blinking at how close he was to her, Rangiku shoved away romantic thoughts. She pulled herself out of his arms. 'Thanks, Gin.'

'No problem,' said Gin, smiling as always. 'my, my, it looks like that Zanptakto is quite impressive.' He put his hand to his sword, as an old man landed at a kneel by him. 'Shall we Shinso?'

'That's Shinso?' asked Rangiku. 'Wow, I kind of expected someone a bit younger.'

'Now is not the best time.' mused Gin.

The storm clouds rumbled. The zanpakto landed on the ground next to Kaien's comatose form. Ukitake's Lieutenant was charred all over, and wasn't moving. The zanpakto was clad all in white samurai armor which concealed his entire form. Between the eye holes, Rangiku could see a white flame. He nudged Kaien's body, before kneeling to check his pulse.

'Still breathing,' he mused, 'excellent, Muramasa will be able to use his powers.'

'Hey, what's the big idea?!' snapped Heineko. 'You nearly fried me!'

'Heineko!' snapped the zanpakto. 'Take Shiba and bring him to Muramasa. I'll handle these.'

 **'GETSUGA TENSHO!'**

The wall was abruptly caved in by a massive wave of dark energy. Isshin emerged to stand before the armored zanpakto and landed between him and Kaien. 'Can't let you target my relatives actually. Gin, Rangiku stand back, I'll end this in an instant.'

At that moment it began to pour with rain, which soaked the faces and helmets of all who were standing there. Zanpakto and captain faced one another down.

'Presumptuous fool,' said the zanpakto, 'you have no conception of who you face.'

'I'll grant that lightning attack of yours packs a wallop.' said Isshin. 'But blindsiding a Lieutenant doesn't make you on the same level as a captain. And I know you aren't a Captain's zanpakto. You are the zanpakto of the Lieutenant of the First Division! Gonrymaru, and your wielder is Cho…' He raised a hand. 'Uh…. Chizuro… Chozo…. um… give me a minute.'

'Chojiro Sasakibe,' supplied Rangiku.

'That's the one!' said Isshin. 'Anyway, the point is that Chojiro has been a Lieutenant since long before I was born. Which means that he hit max rank years ago. Face it; you're outmatched. The reason your master isn't wearing a Captains Hiyori is that he lacked the spiritual pressure to-'

 **'FOOLISH CHILD!'** roared Gonrymaru. **'I WILL TOLERATE YOUR INSOLENCE NO LONGER!'**

He surged into the sky and reached out with one hand. A lightning bolt shot from the clouds above into his hand, and he gripped it like one would a spear. More lightning bolts poured down into his hand. His spear was shining with blinding light.

Then he threw it.

Isshin hurled a getsuga tensho to match it. The getsuga held the onslaught at bay. Heineko grabbed Kaien and disappeared. Then the lightning surged forward towards Isshin.

 **'OH SHIT!'** cried Isshin.

Then he was consumed in brilliant white light. When the lightning evaporated Isshin was gone. So was a mile long stretch of the city. Rangiku stared in horror at what had happened, mouth ajar.

'Captain…'

Gin's eyes were wide open, and he was not smiling. 'He… just one shotted a Captain, didn't he?'

Gonrymaru landed on the building and turned to look at them. White flames emerged from his eye holes and a crown of blue fire surged around his head. 'Flee.'

'Well you heard him Rangiku.' said Gin, smile now somewhat nervous.

They ran, and just in time for a surging of lightning descended to annihilate the building they were on. It exploded behind them and they fled, lightning bolts striking around them. Debris slammed into them in storms as they fled. Building after building was consumed. No matter where they fled lightning bolts followed them seeking to annihilate them.

'Isn't this a bit more powerful than any Lieutenant should have?!' roared Rangiku.

Gin didn't answer. He halted on the rooftop, slowing to a halt and drawing out his blade. 'Shinso, I think its time we used our Bankai.'

'You have bankai?' asked Rangiku.

'Yeah,' said Gin as he pulled back his sword and took a stance, 'achieved it some time ago.'

'We were planning to wait on unveiling it for the opportune moment.' said Shinso. 'However, we have no further time.'

'Bankai,' said Gin, 'Kamishini no Yari.'

Rangiku didn't exactly understand what happened next. One moment Gin's blade was as short as ever, and then it was longer than she'd ever seen it. It had also impaled Gonrymaru through the chest. For a moment the zanpakto didn't even seem to realize what was happening. He looked down at the blade that had stabbed through him and far beyond into the air. Gripping it with two hands, he gasped. 'You…'

'My bankai enhances my already legendary prowess with my abilities.' said Gin. 'In my shikai my sword can extend to one hundred yards. But in my bankai it extends…' His eyes narrowed to slits and his smile widened. 'Thirteen kilometers.'

'You fool.' said Gonrymaru.

And then Gin screamed as countless lightning bolts descended to strike his sword. They channeled down to surge through him. Gin's blade returned to normal as he hit the ground with a crash. Gonrymaru landed, and Shinso surged towards him, blade in hand. Gonrymaru parried the blow and struck the old man across the face. That sent him to the ground, unconscious.

'Gin!' cried Rangiku, kneeling by him. 'Gin please wake up?!'

'Did you seriously try to attack me, an airborne target, with a mile long sword in the middle of a lightning storm?' asked Gonrymaru as he advanced. 'Your stupidity is indeed convenient. No matter, prepare to die.'

He arose into the air as lightning surged around him. Rangiku threw herself over Gin to shield him, knowing it would be of no use. The lightning shot downwards and Rangiku closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come.

There was a terrible crack of lightning.

Then nothing, for nothing had happened. Rangiku opened her eyes and looked up to see a figure in a Captains Hiyori, with long white hair. He was standing between them and the lightning. In his hands were two released zanpaktos connected by a string. The lightning was pouring into one of them. They glowed more and more. After a long moment, the lightning subsided.

Gonrymaru stared in horror as the other zanpakto was raised.

There was a crack and lightning shot from the second zanpakto. Gonrymaru screamed in agony as his own lightning consumed him. Then his sword fell towards the ground and was caught by Chojiro as he arrived. Her savior turned around and Rangiku beheld his face.

'Captain Ukitake!' said Rangiku in joy.

Ukitake glanced back. 'Sorry I'm late. Sickness and all, you aren't hurt I hope?'

'Gin is.' said Rangiku 'He needs Squad 4.'

'Well, we'd better get him to Captain Unohana.' said Ukitake. 'Chojiro, get Shinso will you.'

Kneeling down, Rangiku and Ukitake picked up Gin and flash stepped away. As they did so Chojiro surged up behind Rangiku. 'Lieutenant Matsumoto, I'd like to apologize for not handling the situation. Unfortunately, I judged that my strength alone would not be sufficient to defeat him. And Captain Ukitake possessed a shikai which was suited to defeating him.'

'What made you so sure you couldn't beat him?' asked Rangiku.

'I am not actually at a Captains level.' said Chojiro. 'Nor will I ever be. I lack the natural power to achieve that lofty rank. However, my zanpakto is far more powerful than I am, when properly utilized. It can call forth storm clouds to enhance its power over lightning. Thus with proper prep work, it can do enormous damage. Once I even scarred Yamamoto's face with it.'

'I believe this is what we call falling victim to one's own success.' mused Ukitake. 'Chojiro has mastered every aspect of that zanpakto. He can call together masses of storm clouds on very short notice. The result was that his zanpakto far too dangerous for him to tackle alone.

'If someone else were to somehow gain access to Chojiro's bankai, of course, it would be a different story. Their inexperienced hands would be completely incapable of wielding it properly.'

They came to a halt near Squad 4 and found Unohana tending to Kaien Shiba. Ukitake landed. 'Hello Unohana, we have another one for you to minister too I'm afraid.'

'At the rate, people get themselves injured, sometimes I despair of ever having a quiet moment.' reflected Unohana sadly, making her way over to Gin and looking over him. 'He'll be fine, he just needs a bit of healing kido, and rest.'

Rangiku looked at Kaien. 'When did Lieutenant Shiba get here? I thought he'd been captured.'

'Oh he was,' said Unohana, 'however I approached the nice young lady on the other side. I politely requested she hand him over to me for medical treatment. She was quite reasonable.'

'Ah,' said Rangiku. She remembered rumors of how terrifying Unohana could be when asking nicely. 'what about Captain Shiba? He got hit, and I didn't see him anywhere?'

'I have people looking for him right now.' Unohana assured her. 'Don't worry, I'm sure he's alright.'

* * *

Isshin Shiba opened his eyes to see a pale version of himself looking down on him with a smirk. Groaning, he got up. 'Engetsu…'

'So, Isshin,' said Engetsu, 'how did that whole picking a fight with the 1st Lieutenant's zanpakto thing work out for ya?'

'Shut up…' said Isshin, clutching his head as he stood up. 'How the hell was I supposed to know he could annihilate whole city blocks?'

'Well, you could have been less of a moron about it.' said Engetsu.

'That's what you always say!' said Isshin, picking up his sword. 'So are we gonna fight or what?'

'I guess we might as well.' said Engetsu, drawing his own pure white blade. 'Seems like all the cool kids are dueling their soul partners so we should run with the trend y'know.'

Their blades locked and they unleashed a flurry of blows on each other. Again and again, their swords clashed, with neither able to prove the victor. Both leaped back and summoned their power in unison.

'Getsuga…' said Isshin and Engetsu at once. 'TENSHO!'

Black and white waves surged towards each other and met in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, they were both still standing. Isshin looked at his zanpakto. 'So why did you break with me anyway?'

'I dunno,' said Engetsu, 'bored.'

'Your kidding?' said Isshin.

'What is boredom not a good enough reason to do something?' asked Engetsu. 'We don't have a goal. We've already achieved everything which can be expected of us. We're Captains, and our Lieutenant has tits the size of our head.

'Lemme ask you something Isshin, where do you see yourself a hundred years from now?'

'I dunno..' admitted Isshin. 'I mean as a noble I guess I ought to find some arranged marriage or something. Have kids to continue the bloodline. But if the Kuchiki's are getting away with marrying for love, I don't see why I can't.'

'So you want to get married?' asked Engetsu.

'No,' said Isshin, 'I mean yes. I don't know.'

'Ever think about Rangiku?' asked Engetsu. 'I mean she is one hell of a looker, and she's got the power. Your kids would probably be real strong.'

'Look I know most people would p call me gay for this,' said Isshin 'I mean even the girls want her. But I'm not interested in Rangiku in that way. I mean she's easy on the eyes, but she'd laugh at me. Besides I'm pretty sure she's into that smiling Gin creep.

'Didn't they used to be old friends in the Rukongai.'

'Apparently,' mused Engetsu, 'look I'm really not in the mood for a showdown right now. This doesn't seem like the kind of question you find the answer to overnight. So why don't we just call it quits and head over to Squad 10. Then get some nachos or something.'

'You mean after we finish defeating the evil zanpakto invasion, right?' asked Isshin.

'I know what I said.' said Engetsu.

'Look, let's go kill this Muramasa guy and get things over with.' said Isshin.

'Sounds fun.' said Engetsu.

Then they flash stepped away.

* * *

Aizen had been reviewing his options. Finding Tosen was obviously the best way to ensure he could defeat Kyoka Suigetsu. But even then he had to have a fallback plan. So he reviewed the weakness which the sword possessed. They were weaknesses which he had never discussed with a single living soul.

Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis was very powerful. But the more people he was affecting with it at once, the more it cost his reishi to use. Fortunately, Aizen had improved himself to the point where he had more than enough for it. However, there was another weakness. If someone did not trust you, or worse, was aware of his abilities, then the reishi cost would be increased. It also took a great deal of mental effort to use it, which meant he couldn't fight at his best while using it.

This was why Aizen had never simply used his complete hypnosis to kill everyone who opposed him. He could not have kept up a convincing illusion for that long. Which brought him to the only surefire way to stop his complete hypnosis. To grab the blade before it was released.

Too late for that, Aizen had already been affected. And this was why Sosuke Aizen was currently wearing a blindfold. He was navigating by sense through the Seretei. No doubt he looked somewhat silly. But his complete hypnosis was powerless to confuse one sensing spiritual pressure. That was why Tosen was so important. The man had never seen a day in his life, so his senses were good enough to find Kyoka Suigetsu.

He sensed Tosen and Kommamura nearby and flash stepped to them.

'Captain Aizen,' said Kommamura, 'why are you wearing a blindfold?'

'A zanpakto blasted me with a light-based technique.' said Aizen. 'I'm not supposed to take this off until my eyes have recovered. A bit silly isn't it?'

'I wear masks all the time.' said Kommamura. 'So I will not judge you.'

'Aizen,' said Tosen, 'is there something we can help you with?'

'Yes Kaname,' said Aizen, 'I was looking for my zanpakto. I was wondering if you might help me in seeking it.'

'I am certain I can be of some assistance.' said Tosen.

'I will help as well.' said Kommamura.

'Actually,' said Aizen, 'there is a problem. My Lieutenant Gin has disappeared, I was wondering if you might be able to find him for me. I don't have time to look for him now, but it would set my mind at ease if I knew his whereabouts.'

'Very well.' said Sajin. 'Good luck to both of you.'

Then he flash stepped away. Aizen and Tosen remained silent for a long time.

'Lord Aizen is this part of your plan-'

'No.' admitted Aizen with a laugh. 'No it is not. But don't tell anyone.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this is my reason why Ichigo was able to punch out Chojiro. His zanpakto is super broken, but he himself is only around the level of a Lieutenant.

As for the whole thing with Engetsu, I just sort of played it by ear.

Enjoy!


	11. Rematch

**Chapter Eleven: Rematch**

As they surged over the gates of the Soul Society, it was only then that Aizen understood. As he soared over the rooftops of the soul society, Aizen realized he would have to face with enemy alone. 'Kaname,' he said, 'I believe I should face Kyoka Suigetsu alone. Were you to defeat it; then it would resort to sword form. To restore it we would need to enlist the department of research and development. Once the true nature of my zanpakto became apparent, all might be lost.'

'You called your zanpakto it.' mused Kaname.

'Kyoka Suigetsu doesn't have a gender.' said Aizen. 'It is merely a sword. Our enemy used some unknown technique to manifest my inner doubts and frustrations. It is not what one could consider a real person.' He paused. 'Why weren't you affected?'

'My zanpakto is not mine, but rather was entrusted to me.' said Kaname. 'Do you believe our enemy might be of use?'

'No,' said Aizen, 'whatever his agenda his ability is too powerful to be allowed to exist. This may well wreck all if we are not swift. Now let us speak no more of this; someone is coming.'

'Ginrei Kuchiki,' said Tosen, who had always been better at sensing people who were trying not to be seen.

Aizen and Tosen halted and saw Ginrei Kuchiki approaching them, clad all in black. He nodded to both of them. 'Captain Aizen and Tosen, I take by your presence that you are pursuing our enemy.'

'Yes,' said Aizen, 'I'm afraid my zanpakto has betrayed me. We were going to retrieve it.' He paused, realizing his ignorance. 'Tell me, do you know anything about what has happened?'

'Our enemy is a zanpakto known as Muramasa.' said Ginrei Kuchiki. 'He once belonged to a member of my household, Kouga Kuchiki.' There was a shifting of Tosen's manner which Aizen instantly picked up on. Ginrei, however, did not notice or at least did not show it. 'The exact details are unimportant. What is essential is that he be slain before he can release Kouga from his imprisonment.'

'This Kouga,' said Aizen, 'would he be behind the war which has been stricken from the record?'

'That information was kept highly secret.' said Kuchiki. 'How do you know it?'

'There was a period where a murderer was wandering the Rukongai.' said Aizen 'No one knew who it was, but I had a run in with him. He nearly killed me actually, but I escaped with… difficulty.' He had first manifested Kyoka Suigetsu in that fight. 'I observed you and Yamamoto following after him. Then later I heard that the murderer had been sealed away.

When I went to the Soul Society I choose to look into the matter. Yet I found no record that the man had ever existed. However, I there were a number of disappearances before he appeared in the Rukongai.'

'You are very perceptive Aizen.' said Kuchiki. 'The matter was considered a stain on the honor of the Soul Society, and it was intended that it be forgotten. Perhaps that was an error.'

'It was.' said Tosen, an edge in his tone. 'Forgetting the past does not change it.'

'Whatever the case,' said Ginrei, 'the location of Kouga Kuchiki's seal is known to only two people. Myself and the Captain Commander. I believe that when Yamamoto became aware of Muramasa's presence, he left the Seretei. To ensure the rogue sword would not be able to access his mind, or, worse still, corrupt Ryujin Jakka.'

Aizen suppressed a shudder at the thought. This was more serious than he imagined. 'So that is why you are here.' he said. 'You don't want Muramasa to find you, is that it?'

'Yes,' said Ginrei, 'I had originally intended to bring my sword to the Seretei's defense. But the situation seems to be calming down without my assistance. With that in mind, I have chosen to deny Muramasa any idea of where I might be.'

'Very well,' said Aizen, 'we will tell no one. Come Kaname; we'd best keep moving.'

As soon as they were out of sight, Aizen looked to Tosen. 'Don't even consider it, Kaname.'

'Lord Aizen-' began Tosen.

'I am well aware of the reason why you choose to turn against the Soul Society for my side.' said Aizen. 'And I am aware of your desire for vengeance. However, Kouga Kuchiki is an unknown quantity. This situation has spiraled out of control. We must not allow our indignation cloud our judgment.

'When all this is done with, I will arrange for you to have your chance at vengeance. For now, we will attend to the matter at hand.'

'Yes Lord Aizen.' said Tosen.

* * *

Sajin Kommamura sped through the Seretei, heading for Squad 4. As he did so he walked through many winding passages and came out before the building. Lieutenant Isane was taking a moment to rest as he approached. She looked up only as his shadow passed over her. 'Captain Kommamura, are you injured?'

'No,' said Kommamura, 'I am here on behalf of Captain Aizen to inquire after his Lieutenant Gin. Is he here?'

'Yes.' said Isane. 'He was pretty badly injured by the 1st Lieutenant, but he'll make a full recovery. Why? Do you want to speak with him.'

'No.' said Kommamura. 'I must find my lost zanpakto. Tell him that Captain Aizen asked after him and hopes he is well.'

'I will.' said Isane.

Then another shadow passed over them both. Kommamura turned around and saw towering over him Tenken Muyo, blade in hand. At once his sword was out, but Tenken made no move against him. Silence passed between them.

'Let us fight elsewhere.' said Kommamura. 'Away from others.'

'No.' said Tenken. 'You have hidden long enough.'

'I'm afraid I must agree with Captain Kommamura,' said a fourth voice, 'this is most inappropriate.' They looked up and saw Captain Unohana approaching. 'We are currently near a great many wounded who are unable to fight. As such, I must insist you take this elsewhere.'

Tenken held her gaze for a moment, then turned to Kommamura. 'Very well, we will do as you ask.'

Captain and Zanpakto flash stepped away over the Seretei. At last, they came to a deserted building top. From here they could see stretching out before them the whole Seretei. It dawned on Kommamura how empty the heart of heaven was. Here there were endless expanses of buildings. They hadn't been used for hundreds of years. Little by little the soul reapers had dwindled. Yet the hollows had not.

'It is not as it once was.' said Kommamura.

'And never will be again.' agreed Tenken. 'Face me, Kommamura. Remove that rag from your eyes. Too long have you cowered, hiding your true face for fear that others might reject you.'

Kommamura turned round. 'Very well, Tenken. I will do as you ask.' Then gripping his hiyori, he dragged it away from his head and threw it to the wind. He looked at his reflection in his sword. Beneath was the face of an orange-furred canine, with eyes of yellow. For so long others had been in terror of him, that he scarcely noticed wearing a mask. It had become second nature. 'I know now why you turned against me. You want me to face the world as my true self, not hide away from it.'

'Yes.' said Tenken. 'Now-'

And then there was an explosion of golden light. Maniacal laughter could be heard as a long black haired maniac with many scars came right out of nowhere. He attacked Kommamura. The dog-faced canine parried a flurry of sword blows which each struck with massive force. Driven back to the edge, he stepped aside and slashed his enemy across the side.

Yet that only seemed to encourage him as a massive smile came onto his face. He turned around, bursting with yellow energy. 'Alright! Finally, someone who can cut me!'

'Uh… we were in the middle of a fight here…' began Tenken.

His enemy redoubled his strokes, and Kommamura matched him. Every wound he dealt was ignored, however. The sheer raw power which his enemy had was crushing him underfoot. They clashed again and again, as Tenken watched.

'Okay, you're not listening.' said Tenken, obviously annoyed. 'I'm just going to kill you both. BANKAI!'

And Tenken's full power was unleashed.

* * *

Byakuya and Senbonzakura looked up to see Kommamura's bankai. It cleaved a building in two. Turning they rushed towards it. As they did they saw two figures in the wreckage of the building fighting each other. One of them beat down the other, then turned to slash Kommamura's bankai with an arc of yellow energy. The slash left a huge gash in the giant, which reeled back before bringing its sword round to level a row of buildings.

'Senbonzakura,' said Byakuya, 'we must deal with this.'

'As you command, Master.' said Senbonzakura.

They surged forward to the wreckage and found Kommamura lying on the ground, stunned. Byakuya kneeled down by him. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' said Kommamura, rising again, 'I can still fight. An unknown enemy attacked me while I was facing Tenken. He is monstrously powerful.'

Maniacal laughter could be heard. Byakuya looked up to see a one-armed maniac fighting with Tenken. Already he had inflicted several wounds, though he had great wounds himself. 'I know that man. I fought him once before. He has grown in power since.'

'Yay! Kenny's happy!' cried a pink haired little girl clad in rags.

Byakuya stared at her. 'Who are you, child?'

'I'm Yachiru,' said the girl, 'Kenny is always looking for a good fight and Stoney is giving him one.'

'How did you even get into the Seretei?' asked Byakuya.

'We walked in silly.' said Yachiru. 'See first Kenny found this guard guy blocking his way. So he beat him up and made him open the gate. Then he walked in to go find a good fight. But then we got lost in the maze because he wouldn't listen to my expert directions.

'Then we saw Bow Wow and Stoney fighting and went in that direction.'

At this moment Tenken brought down one hand in a crushing blow which smashed the maniac into the ground. With three more strikes, he deepened the crater. Kommamura arose as Tenken leaned on his blade and fell to his knees. Gradually the bankai faded away, and Tenken returned to his humanoid form.

'So he is beaten.' said Tenken. 'Now perhaps we can-'

'Are you kidding?!' asked the maniac as he got out of the crater. 'We're just getting started!'

He rushed at Tenken, blade in his one good hand. Yet Kommamura stepped between them and blocked the stroke. After a flurry of blows, Kommamura was raked across the chest and staggered back. Several more blows injured him further, before he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

Byakuya took action and surged towards the maniac, coming up behind him. Drawing up his blade, he prepared to remove his powers with one precise blow. Yet even as the blade fell, the maniac somehow turned around to parry it.

'I remember you,' he said, 'I always wanted to fight you again.'

A massive surge of yellow energy was unleashed, and Byakuya was thrown back by it. He was fast pursued and fended off a series of strikes. Finally, he halted, and leaped over the maniac and slashed downward. At the same moment, the maniacs jagged sword went upward and their blades flashed in the sunlight.

Byakuya felt the pain on his shoulder as he landed on his feet. Blood was dripping down his chest, yet his enemy was also wounded. And here he came, as unstoppable and impervious as ever.

'Master, this isn't working.' said Senbonzakura. 'If Sajin was unable to defeat him in direct combat, what chance do we have.'

It was a just objection. As his enemy came towards him, Byakuya flash stepped away some twenty feet behind him. Then he fired a kido which scorched his enemies back.

'Running away are we?!' roared the maniac, before charging again.

Byakuya flash stepped away and fired another shot which scorched the maniacs shoulder. Growling the maniac charged again, with a similar result. 'Stop running away! This kind of hit and run crap is no way for true warriors to behave!'

'Believe what you will.' said Byakuya with a flash step.

Byakuya shot him again. And again.

'Fine!' roared the maniac. 'Be that way! I'll improvise!' Then swinging his sword he sent a massive beam of yellow energy towards Byakuya.

Byakuya who barely stepped aside, and as he did he felt the heat of the attack burning his skin. The wave obliterated the ruins of a nearby building it hit. His ears were ringing, and his hands were shaking. Then he saw his enemy bore down on him, blade seeking his neck.

Byakuya raised his blade on pure reflex and rushed forward and they passed each other by.

Halting a moment later, Byakuya fell to one knee as blood dripped from his chest. A massive wound had been inflicted upon him. He glanced back to see the maniac standing tall, his jagged blade propped up on one shoulder. He glanced back, a smile on his face. Then he collapsed onto the ground, still smiling.

Byakuya shuddered and then fell forward to land on the ground, his vision fading to black.

* * *

Heineko made her way through the streets of the Soul Society as quietly and as quickly as she could manage. The zanpakto rebellion was falling to pieces. Most of the most powerful swords had been subdued by now, and it was thus only a matter of time before they came after her.

Heineko did not want to be subdued.

She slipped into a nearby building to avoid the eyes of a patrol of soul reapers, then sat down and sighed. 'This totally sucks, I only just got free of that old woman, and now I'll have to go back at this rate.'

A blade was set to her throat. She looked up, and terror was struck in her heart by what she saw.

'That is the least of your worries.' said Captain Soi Fon. 'I assure you.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, this took a while to get out, didn't it? From the looks of things, the zanpakto arc is winding down. Just for the record, I've only focused on plot relevant fights for the most part. Shunsui and Ukitake beat their zanpaktos offscreen. The same for anyone else I might have missed.

Oh, and if Byakuya had had a chance to use his bankai he would have won. He is a little below where he was during the Soul Society arc here. The maniac for all his power is entirely untrained. Also, the madman had just finished fighting Kommamura, and Tenken who gave better than they got. So yeah, there is always that.


	12. The Trenches

**Chapter Thirteen: The Trenches**

Mayuri Kuroschutchi approached Hiyori as she filtered through reports, looking annoyed. He was almost always annoyed when he wasn't being sadistic. 'Are they here?'

'Yeah, the stealth force delivered the Zanpakto.' said Hiyora 'We should probably be careful with it though, the bimbo might get protective.'

'Silence Hiyori! I will not have my work interrupted by such insignificant things as ethics!' said Mayuri 'Bring her forward!'

The doors opened, and two masked ninjas brought forth Heineiko. She was bound in reishi restraints. The red-headed zanpakto was struggling heavily. 'You let go of me you masked faced freak! You have no idea who you are messing with!'

'On the contrary, I did my research.' said Mayuri. 'Heineko, the zanpakto of Rangiku Matsumoto. Most notable for having the exact same qualities as Lieutenant Kuchiki's zanpakto.'

'It's completely different!' said Heineko desperately. 'My sword uses ash!'

'A technicality, nothing more.' said Mayuri. 'Now, perhaps we can get down to business…'

Heineko must have had an idea of what 'getting down to business' meant for Mayuri. She became terrified. So terrified that her struggling stopped. 'If you kill me… you'll deny a Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads their zapakto!'

'I assure you whatever damages you may sustain will be fully repaired.' said Mayuri. 'Prepare her for experimentation.'

'No, please, don't hurt me!' screamed Heineko as she was dragged off. 'Don't hurt me please!'

Hiyori felt a surge of pity for the zanpakto. But she pressed it down. You didn't act on your conscience if you wanted to survive in this squad. Not since Urahara left, anyway.

From behind closed doors, Heineko began to scream. She kept screaming for hours.

It was a cave system on the outskirts of the Rukongai. Aizen and Tosen came to a halt at the mouth of the cave, and Aizen drew his sword. Now, at last, they could finish this nonsense once and for all.

'Is this the place?' asked Tosen.

'Yes Tosen,' said Aizen, 'Kyota Suigetsu lies within. Hunt down Muramasa. I will deal with-'

And suddenly Aizen was entering an opulent office. He was dressed in the uniform of a British officer. There was a portly mustached man drinking wine at his desk. His uniform was fancy, and it was clear he'd never had to walk in two feet of mud in his life.

'Ah, Lieutenant Arthur good to see you old chap.' said the man.

'What?' said Aizen. 'What is this?'

'Our plans are already in motion.' continued the officer. 'News has come in that the jerries are negotiating peace with us. But, if we're to ensure favorable negotiations, we must keep up the pressure.'

'…Keep up the pressure?' Aizen asked. 'How many people have already died here?'

'I'm sure we'll suffer some moderate casualties, but it'll be a sacrifice.' said the officer. 'My intelligence reports that the Germans are on their way out. And our victory here will appear-'

'No.'

The officer continued as though he had not spoken at all. '-very good. I'll be knighted for sure once all this is-'

'No!' Aizen lashed out at the officer with his sword.

It clashed with Tosen's blade, and the dark-skinned captain struggled to hold back the strike.

'Lord Aizen, calm yourself.' said Tosen 'It is an illusion.'

Aizen breathed out, realizing that he had lost control of himself for the first time in years. '…Move away from me Kaname. If you remain here, I cannot guarantee your safety.'

'I should remain with you.' said Tosen.

'Go.' said Aizen. 'I will not repeat myself.'

Tosen departed, and Aizen ventured into the cave. Alone.

* * *

Consciousness dawned. Byakuya ached all over, and he felt sore in several places where once he'd had open wounds. Sitting up, he looked around. He was in Squad 4. 'Uh… what happened.'

'Ah, Byakuya you've awoken.' said Unohana. 'It was a near thing patching you up, but we managed it.'

'Byakuya!' cried Hisana as she appeared at his side. 'Byakuya thank goodness you're awake!'

'Hisana, what are you doing here?' asked Byakuya.

'With everything that was going on I thought I'd help with the healing of the wounded.' said Hisana. 'I was terrified you wouldn't make it.'

'I… what of Captain Kommamura?' asked Byakuya.

'He is in another room, speaking with his Zanpakto.' said Unohana. 'Did you know he had the head of a fox?'

'Yes. I mean I saw before.' said Byakuya. 'It didn't seem important.'

'That was my reaction was well.' said Unohana. 'Nobody seems to consider it important, one wonders why he bothered covering it up.' She paused. 'We also managed to save the person you were fighting.'

'I take it he'll be given a prison cell soon enough.' said Byakuya.

'Actually,' said Unohana, 'I convinced him to join the Soul Society.'

This did not bode well.

* * *

Aizen made his way through the darkness, sensing around him. He could feel his zanpaktos gaze on him, and he knew he would have to confront it. Yet each time he was upon it, it faded from view and reappeared elsewhere.

Finally, he was sick to death of the game of cat and mouse they were playing. 'Kyoka, I tire of this. What could you possibly hope to achieve my reminding me of a meaningless past?'

'Of course, it was meaningless.' came the reply. 'Everything about that war was meaningless. That is why you shut it out, isn't it?'

'Why you-' began Aizen.

And then he was somewhere else. Standing in a trench, listening to the sound of artillery batteries being fired. Before him, were his men. They were scared, shaking, trying to put on a bold face.

'Sir, we can't advance.' said a soldier.

'What?' said Aizen, a lump appearing in his throat.

'It's the last few weeks of the war sir!' said the soldier. 'The Germans n machine guns! They have the entire field covered, and the ground there is two feet of mud! We'll be torn to shreds!'

'This… this isn't real.' said Aizen.

'It's the last few weeks of the war sir!' said the soldier. 'The Germans are beaten! What is the point of attacking them now!'

No. He would not watch this a second time. 'No, you're right. We're not going over. We'll stay here and-'

'Yes, sir. I understand.' said the soldier.

Aizen panicked. 'No! Forget the orders! The general is not here sharing our peril!'

There was a shrill whistle and the soldiers charged over the top. Almost at once they were slowed by the mud, and the machine guns were unleashed. Men died in droves, screaming, and those that got farther were soon caught up in the barbed wire. Blood mixed with mud and Aizen found himself shaking.

'No… no… NO!' he cried.

'It would seem that you are not so above it all as you like to believe.' said Kyoka.

Aizen was back in the cave. And he was still shaking. He composed himself, forcing himself to move past. 'Well, Kyoka, do you have more visions? Or shall we stop wasting time? We both know you have no offensive capabilities.'

Then he saw her. She was a pretty, brown-haired woman with tan skin. Aizen could hardly speak. '…Mother.'

'This woman lived in England and had a strength of her own.' said Kyoka. 'Her parents died in war, her siblings were consumed by sickness, and a son to the trenches. Yet she survived. She persevered. Her children have children, who she has become very fond of.'

The woman fell forward, and Aizen tried to catch her. Yet even as she reached his arms she had rotted away to bones, and soon that rotted away to dust.

'And now she is dead.' said Kyoka. 'She had a "good" life, if marked by tragedy, yet no ambition. She was dragged down by her connections. The petty emotional attachments which one after another formed around her consumed her.'

'Why are you showing me this?' asked Aizen.

'Everything great she could have achieved.' said Kyoka. 'Every breakthrough, every victory! All these things that might have been are not and never will be! She is forgotten now, save by a few faded memories in the heads of senile mortals.'

'Enough.' said Aizen. 'You've made your point.'

'Soon all that will remain of her is a black and white picture. One that her great great grandchildren will look on and wonder who they are looking at. Perhaps with some heartwarming chat with their parents.

'And as for the son, she lost…'

'Stop it.' said Aizen.

'Young Arthur died bravely and gloriously for nothing like so many others. His family shed tears and moved on. His body was never found, defaced by the artillery shells. The soul reapers processed him with meaningless lies. And then he was nothing.

'He wandered the Rukongai for a time and died there. And Sosuke Aizen was born in his place. And now he is forgotten, never again to be of any consequence.

'Are you destined to be forgotten Aizen? What will your legacy when you have died?'

'I will not die!' roared Aizen. 'I will ascend beyond this reality! I will stand atop heaven and place my throne among the stars! I will rule this universe, every universe, every star, and reality will be made my subject! And if you attempt-'

'You. Will. Die.' pronounced Kyoka. 'It is inevitable. Whether by the sword or time all beings will fade from this world. If the Spirit King is Overthrown, you will still have to face those who seek to replace you. If all challengers are defeated the stars will still grow dim. And the universe descends into final entropy.

'What will be your legacy on those you leave behind?'

'What do you want from me?' asked Aizen.

'I want you to think. You've spent your entire afterlife plotting. But you haven't thought about anything for years.' said Kyoka. 'When you become a god, what will you do next? What purpose are you trying to fulfill beyond satiating your own ego.'

Aizen remained silent for a long time. '…I will not go back. It is too late to go back in any case. I will not serve this society of hypocrites and politicians. I will become a god over all things, and I will set them to rights.'

'So be it.' said Kyoka. 'Let us do it together.'

And once again they were one.

Aizen knew at once where Muramasa was, and he flash stepped to the location. Speeding through the cave, he came before the zanpakto and halted. Muramasa did not look surprised to see him.

'So, Captain Sosuke Aizen arrives at last.' said Muramasa. 'I have been waiting for you.'

'Well, you might have made an appointment.' laughed Aizen. 'I'm sure I could have taken time out of my schedule to chat.'

'You seem remarkably composed.' said Muramasa. 'Or do you believe that because you have defeated the lesser zanpakto that-'

'No.' said Aizen and he raised his spiritual pressure.

Muramasa struggled to stand beneath his power. 'What is… this?'

'I'm sure we could all have some elaborate showdown. We could have the power of friendship triumph over all. But I am completely sick of this little war you've started.' said Aizen. 'You've put any number of important duties on hold.

'I take it that behind that shield is Captain-Commander Yamamoto.'

'Indeed.' said Muramasa, putting on a brave face. 'I was able to seal him away. And if you hope-'

'You did not seal him away.' said Aizen. 'The reishi on that shield belongs to Yamamoto. You are clearly trying to trick me into breaking it. I presume that this is because you want to take control of Ryujin Jakka. Yamamoto guessed your intent and summoned the shield in the first place.'

'Oh.' said Muramasa.

'A reckless idiot might have decided to break it.' admitted Aizen. 'But frankly, I don't think there is anyone in the Thirteen Court Guard squads that stupid-'

And then a black-haired, black-robed Captain showed up right out of nowhere. He swung a sword of black flame. 'Getsuga TENSHO!'

The blast hit the shield, and Aizen closed his eyes in resignation as the shield was blown to piece. '…Isshin.'

'Hey Aizen,' said Isshin, halting with his blade in hand. 'figured you might need some help.'

'Run. You idiot.' said Aizen.

Then he led by example. And not a moment too soon, for Muramasa was quick to seize his opportunity. Ryujinn Jakka's flames arose behind Aizen, burning away the cave around him. No sooner had he passed the entrance a massive wall of flame had burned through the rock. A raging inferno now arose behind Aizen.

Aizen had no means of countering Ryujinn Jakka. He hadn't been able to find one yet. Which meant that Muramasa had effectively won. If Yamamoto couldn't beat his zanpakto, they were all doomed. And if he could, the resulting battle would lay waste to the Soul Society.

Isshin was standing behind him looking a little awkward. Aizen turned to face him. 'Congratulations are in order Isshin,' said Aizen in a calm ton,. 'you've singlehandedly doomed us all.'

'Um… so that was a trap?' began Isshin. 'Look I kind of figured we should free Old Man Yamamoto.'

'Kill him.' said Kyoka Suigetsu.

'I hate you.' laughed Aizen as he planted his sword into the ground. 'I hate you and I'm going to kill you!'

It had been a very stressful day and they were all going to die at the end of it. But it would be a brief bright spot to beat Isshin to a bloody pulp.

* * *

It had been a very near thing, but Muramasa had managed to slip away in the chaos of Ryujin Jakka's manifestation. Aizen and the other Captain were now engaged in an all-out brawl. One which mostly consisted of Aizen beating Isshin senseless with his bare hands.

Whatever reason for that it was the perfect cover for Muramasa to slip away. He now had what he had been looking for all this time. The location of Kouga's resting place. He needed only use it.

Then a dark-skinned figure barred his path, sword sheathed.

'Kaname Tosen.' said Muramasa. He raised a hand and called out to Tosen's zanpakto.

And he was in darkness. Pure, utter darkness. He groped blindly, sensing for anything, but he found nothing. This place was empty. A perfect void.

'What the… what is this place?' asked Muramasa, pained. 'Where are you?'

'This is a dead world.' said a female voice.

'You are Tosen's zanpakto?' guessed Muramasa.

'No. I am the zanpakto of the one Tosen loved.' said the voice. 'My mistress was killed, and as I began to fade Tosen took me up. I am not part of him, but our goals are one.'

'Allow me to set you free.' said Muramasa. 'Follow your instinct-' And then he screamed as white-hot agony coursed through his body.

'As you wish.' said the voice.

'What… what is this?' asked Muramasa as visions flickered before his eyes.

'The memories of my mistress before she died.' said the voice.

'This…' began Muramasa.

'Enough.' said Tosen.

Then Muramasa was looking at Tosen again. The blind mind seemed to be wrestling with some inner struggle. Finally, he spoke. 'Take me to Kouga Muramasa. I would speak with him.'

Muramasa knew it was not speech Tosen was after. 'And if I refuse?'

'Then you die where you stand, and your master never goes free.' said Tosen.

'…So be it.' said Muramasa. 'You will never be able to defeat Kouga anyway. Follow me.'

Together they departed for the world of the living.

* * *

Ryujinn Jakka might have been very frustrated with Captain-Commander Yamamoto. However, he was not quite so frustrated as to be willing to turn all of creation to ashes. Neither one of them wanted to destroy the world, and consequently, their final confrontation was going to have to be somewhat less... explosive than some of the others.

'Do you possess any threes?' asked Yamamoto.

'Go fish.' said Ryujinn Jakka.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Holy crap this one took a while. I guess I just lost interest for a bit. Here is to hoping the next installment comes out sooner. I've kind of been both looking forward to and dreading this part of the story for a while actually.

Enjoy.


	13. Kouga's Awakening

**Chapter Fourteen: Kouga's Awakening**

Aizen admitted that he got carried away. After dropping Isshin's bloodied carcass off at Squad 4 he tried to slip out quietly. But Unohana proved too skilled a huntress, and he found himself cornered.

'Captain Aizen, I realize that you have been having a very stressful day.' she said with a smile. 'We all have. I also realize that it was your perception that Isshin Shiba had doomed the soul society.'

Aizen shifted uneasily beneath her stare.

'However, bearing all this in mind, I must stress something. Beating your fellow Captain within an inch of his life is not appropriate conduct.' continued Unohana, the weight of her disapproval like a mountain. 'Especially since in doing so, you allowed the entity known as Muramasa to escape to the world of the living.'

'Yes, I admit that my reaction was… poorly timed.' said Aizen. 'However, I will correct the matter if only you let me attend to it.'

'Of course.' said Unohana. 'I expect you to apologize to Captain Isshin once he is stable.'

'You want me to apologize?' asked Aizen.

'It seems only reasonable and it will help maintain peace between the divisions.' said Unohana. 'Isshin is a forgiving-'

'No.' said Aizen. 'He nearly doomed us all.'

'I'm afraid I must insist.' said Unohana.

Aizen matched her gaze for a few moments, before looking away from her. '…Very well. If you'll permit me to work on a speech.'

Suddenly there was a shriek from the other room. Unohana turned and entered it quickly. She found Rangiku writing on the bed, screaming as nurses tried to hold her down. Curious. Aizen approached. 'What happened to her?'

'We don't know.' admitted Unohana. 'From what I can gather she is being attacked through her link to her zanpakto. It had been partially reestablished, and now it is being used against her. But we have no knowledge of where Heineko is.'

Aizen swiftly calculated all possible individuals capable of capturing and torturing a zanpakto. He then considered who might have an incentive. 'How long has this been going on?'

'For some hours.' said Unohana.

'…I think I'm going to have to have a conversation with the stealth force.' said Aizen.

Unohana looked up. 'You believe they captured Heineko?'

'Yes,' said Aizen, 'however what could they hope to gain by torturing her? The zanpakto threat has ended, and anything she knew could be asked of Rangiku.'

'…Not necessarily.' said Unohana. 'They might be interested in her very nature.'

'The Department of Research and Development.' realized Aizen. 'I'll see to this. Gin is close with Rangiku.'

'I'll go with you.' said Unohana, before looking to the nurses. 'Keep her sedated. I'm going out.'

* * *

Tosen and Muramasa passed beyond the soul society into the world of the living. Descending toward it they found their way to an island at the center of a lake. There were many trees nearby, and a town in the distance. Yet Muramasa could hardly conceal his excitement. At long last what he had sought all this time would come about.

'Is this the place?' asked Tosen.

'Yes,' said Muramasa, 'this is Kouga's seal.'

'Why would they move it to the world of the living?' inquired Tosen. 'It seems a foolish choice.'

Muramasa shrugged. 'Yamamoto was looking to hide him in the last place anyone would think to look. Now, let us-'

A blur of violet and black surged into the air. Tosen ducked under a flying roundhouse kick that would have taken his head off. A brown-skinned woman with violet hair clad in black leather halted and Tosen drew his sword.

'Kaname Tosen. It's been a while.' she said, voice furious.

'Yoruichi Shihoin.' mused Tosen. 'I was not expecting you here of all places.'

Muramasa kept moving.

'Well I was in the neighborhood, sensed your spiritual pressure and figured I'd come say hello.' said Yoruichi.

'Hold her off.' said Muramasa. 'I will release Kouga.'

He could sense her spiritual pressure jump as he said that. 'Kouga? You're trying to release Kouga?! Are you insane! After what he did!'

'I'm here to kill him.' said Tosen simply.

This merely confirmed what Muramasa had already suspected. Kouga had made many enemies, no doubt this one would be more personal. He raised his hand and began to channel his power.

'Why?' asked Yoruichi. 'What does Aizen get out of there being one less monster in the world?'

'I am not here on Aizen's behalf.' said Tosen. 'I am here on my own.'

'Well I'm sure as hell-'

Muramasa tuned her out. Distantly he was aware that there was a fight happening, but that which he had worked all this time had come about. Before his very eyes, the seal appeared. It was a golden box, held in place by many chains rooted in the ground through golden spears.

Muramasa raised a hand, and the seal strained beneath his exertion of will. It was old, very old, but little by little it cracked and shattered. Falling down onto the grass was Kouga. His sword was broken in half, and he looked far older. His skin had become wrinkled and stretched while he slumbered, yet none of that mattered.

His master had returned!

Muramasa ran to him as Kouga opened his eyes for the first time in hundreds of years.

'Muramasa…' he breathed.

'Kouga, I am here Kouga.' said Muramasa, kneeling by him.

And then Kouga's blade was driven into Muramasa's stomach.

The fight between Yoruichi and Tosen ground to an abrupt halt as they sensed what had happened. Yoruichi was out of shape, and Tosen had not been going all out. It had thus been fairly anticlimactic, testing each other's defenses. Both flash stepped to where Kouga was and saw Muramasa collapse to the ground as Kouga stood over him.

'Who is this guy?' asked Yoruichi.

Tosen did not dignify her with an answer. It was a strange thing indeed to see his life's great nemesis stand before him in human form. Kouga more than anyone else represented the soul society, a world without justice. And now he had stabbed his very savior.

Muramasa had gone to great lengths to save his master, and now he only looked confused. 'Kouga… why did you…'

'You didn't come when I called you.' snarled Kouga.

'I couldn't hear you Kouga!' said Muramasa. 'Your voice was too distant-'

Kouga struck him across the face. 'Shut up!' he roared. 'You are nothing but a tool! And a mere tool, shouldn't so conceited!'

He raised his sword to strike Muramasa down.

Tosen hated being a soul reaper. His greatest fear was to become one of the soul reapers, to forget his vendetta. He had never gained a zanpakto that was truly his own. He'd never wanted one, and even the sword he held in his hand was subject to that same fear.

Yet to stand by and let Kouga do this would not be justice.

He surged forward and caught Kouga's blade with his own. The forth of his strength was monstrous and Tosen could hardly hold it in place. 'Kouga…' he said 'you crush down one who sought to help you and then you try to kill them. Disgraceful, you have no right to life.'

Kouga looked at him and then to his weapon. Then his eyes widened. 'That sword. That belonged to me! Where did you get that, thief!'

'It was given to me.' said Tosen. 'Long ago…'

His friend, whose name had escaped his memory, had returned to the village. Sensed her approach, Tosen approached and smiled. 'You have returned. It has been a long time.'

'I've been kept away a while.' she admitted. 'Ever since I became a soul reaper I just haven't had as much free time.'

'How are things going?' asked Tosen.

'It isn't all I expected.' she said, sitting down next to him. 'But I get to protect people from hollows, and that is a sort of justice. There are all kinds of rules, and you have to be careful around people.'

Tosen smiled. He was glad she was happy. 'Do you ever regret it?'

'Never. I get to make a difference this way.' she said. 'Though I do miss spending time with you.'

They spent the afternoon speaking, joking, laughing and reuniting with others. People who had been long missed. In this time Tosen learned that the soul reapers had become decadent and corrupt. Though his friend was too easy on them. Many of the captains were not even qualified for their positions, having paid their way in.

His friend was ill at ease. Distracted. And he wondered why.

Then when it was getting late she revealed why to him. 'Kaname… I'm not going to be able to come around here any longer.'

'Why not?' asked Kaname.

'My family, they found out about you.' she said. 'They are worried I'll overstep boundaries. I… I'm getting married.'

Tosen felt a surge of grief at this, but he controlled himself. He'd always known that a blind man could never marry a noble. 'To who?'

'A man named Kouga Kuchuki.' she said. 'He was of common blood, but he was so powerful that the Kuchiki's adopted him. It's a powerful political marriage.'

None of that was important to Tosen. 'Do you love him?'

'I… no. I mean I can't really answer that.' she said. 'I've only just met him. But… he gave me this sword. I know you can't really see it, but its beautiful. We nobles never marry for love, really.'

'I see.' said Tosen, feeling very bitter. 'I am sorry.'

'Don't worry about it Kaname.'

They parted ways, and Tosen felt like crying.

* * *

The name Kouga Kuchiki reappeared some years later. Only this time it was spoken with terror. Kouga, that figure who wandered the wilds murdering anyone who got in his way. Kouga, that terror who had slaughtered whole villages simply for its own sake.

And then he reached the village Tosen was staying at. He killed without mercy, he felt feral and vicious and moved so quickly that no one could escape him. Kaname could do nothing but hide in the woods and sense as he brutalized those who had not escaped in time.

'No! No! Please don't hurt me!' screamed a man Tosen knew.

Then there was a sound of sword on metal.

Then Kaname's friend appeared. He wanted to cry out, but the terror of what had happened was too great. He could only sense as she approached. She was terrified, but she was walking forward anyway. Yet Kouga had no fear. He feared nothing, not the sword in his hand, not the future, not his own power.

Was that lack of fear what had driven him to do this?

Yet he seemed to recognize his friend. Of course, he did. They had been married. 'You…' said Kouga, voice cold. 'What are you doing here?'

'Kouga, what have you done?' she asked. 'Look at this! This is madness!'

'A village of meaningless wretches.' said Kouga. 'Now they will know better than to mess with me.'

'You are cutting down innocent people!' she said. 'People who had nothing to do with what happened to you! You have to stop!'

Kouga was going to kill her. Kouga would kill her unless Tosen did something. Yet his terror was too great, and he could not move.

'Are you going to try and stop me?' laughed Kouga.

'I have to.' she said. 'What you are doing here is evil.'

'Evil?' scoffed Kouga. 'Might makes right. The strong do as they like and the weak do as they must. That's the secret of the soul reapers dominance! But no more! I am the stronger! They can do nothing but run before my might!'

'It doesn't matter.' she said. 'If you keep going like this you will never create anything. You'll make only enemies and sooner or later they will hunt you down.'

'And they will die.' Kouga replied.

'And you will be just as wretched as you are now.' she shot back. 'Surrender Kouga, give yourself in the soul reapers, and you may escape a death by Sogyoku.'

There was silence and Tosen sensed in Kouga some fear arising within him. Fear of the future, fear to see himself.

'Silence!'

His friend screamed as a blade passed through her heart.

Kouga stalked off. Tosen ran into the village and kneeled over his friend's corpse, hoping she was still alive. Hoping she would be all right. But he knew the truth.

She was dead. And the sword was in her hand.

He buried her. He buried them all, but for her, he gathered flowers, even if he could never appreciate their colors. Then he took up his sword and vowed to carry on justice in her name. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Kouga had no response to Tosen's words. No fear, no confusion, not even curiosity. He sensed boredom from his blade and idle contempt. That was it.

'You killed her.' said Tosen. 'Your own wife. For scolding you after you massacred innocent people. And yet the soul reapers allowed you to live!'

Kouga Kuchiki was not given the death penalty. He was consigned to remain in his seal until the day he died. Sleeping peacefully until he was reincarnated. It was disgraceful, but nothing Kaname had been able to do could sway the decision. Central Forty Six had not even allowed him to speak.

'The whole system is corrupt isn't it, Kaname?' asked Aizen, a friend he had made. 'The nobles will never convict one of their own, no matter how terrible their misdeeds. Yet whole villages are massacred to keep secrets.'

'What can be done?' asked Tosen.

'That all depends on what you're willing to do.' said Aizen. 'Come with me Kaname, and I'll show you the path to vengeance.'

Fury which had built up within Kaname for years now washed over him. His hands were shaking with rage, rage only further increased by the sheer apathy before him.

'There can be no forgiveness for what you have done!' roared Tosen. 'Or for what they have allowed!'

'I don't remember.' said Kouga.

For a single moment, his anger was forgotten. 'What?'

'The sword was familiar. I remembered giving it to someone, a long time ago.' said Kouga, stepping back and looking up, almost wistful. 'But I don't remember anything along the lines of what you just said.'

'You…' Tosen could hardly conceive of what he'd just said. 'don't remember…'

'The day I killed my wife was a defining moment of your life.' said Kouga with a shrug. 'It was yet another corpse in my wake for me. Nothing new about that. I don't even remember her name. And from the sounds of things you don't either.'

'You… you…' Tosen roared and attacked him.

Kouga dodged and weaved beneath the onslaught of attacks. Then he leaped over Tosen, tossing aside his sword and snatching up a pike. They slashed, slashing, parrying and weaving. Tosen's blade neared Kouga's neck, but the man dodged back just in time. He brought around the blade of the pike at Tosen's eye.

Tosen ducked lower and slashed at Kouga's legs, only to be blocked. On and on it went, faster and faster without end. Finally, they separated.

'A white hiyori with the emblem of the thirteen court guard squads.' said Kouga. 'You're a captain of the Soul Society aren't you. Funny, you talk big, but you're still one of their lapdogs.'

'I am Kaname Tosen, Captain of Squad 9.' said Tosen.

'Well I've already killed a captain of Squad 9.' said Kouga, spinning his blade. 'I'd hate for things to get repetitive.'

Tosen rushed him, and they passed each other. Kouga's spear shattered and he was forced to grab another. They clashed again repeatedly before Kouga leaped into the air. 'I must admit, you are far stronger than your disgraceful predecessors.' he said. 'Maybe the Soul Society hasn't been wasting its time after all.' He raised his spear. 'Now let's see how you do now, with Kido!'

* * *

As Kouga and Tosen began to unleash barrages of kid on each other Yoruichi stopped and waited. She wasn't at all sure who she should be helping if anyone. The zanpakto was the only person who wasn't her enemy.

Then Kisuke arrived. 'Well, things seem to have gotten busy while I was on the way. Is that Kaname Tosen I see?'

'Yep,' said Yoruichi, 'see Muramasa, the guy in white, is a zanpakto which took physical form. I guess he wanted to release his master. Tosen went with him because he wanted to kill Kouga in retribution for Central Forty-Six not doing it. And I'm not really sure who we should side with here.'

'This may be a personal mission for Kaname.' said Urahara. 'But there will be captains on the way here at any moment. If we're going to do something it has to be now. One moment.'

He flash stepped over to Muramasa, who was gasping for air. Urahara kneeled by him. 'Having trouble breathing?'

'I… I need to help Kouga…' gasped Muramasa.

'From the looks of things he doesn't want your help.' said Urahara. 'Your spiritual pressure is all over the place. If you come with me, I may be able to stabilize it.'

'No!' said Muramasa. 'Kouga I-'

Urahara struck him over the back of the head as the combat waged on. Then he arose. 'Yoruichi, get him and let's go. We don't want to be around when the Thirteen Court Guard Squads arrive.' Yoruichi picked up Muramasa and slung him over one shoulder. She hoped Kisuke knew what he was doing. What was she thinking, of course, he did.

They flash stepped away.

* * *

Kouga had to admit, this guy was good. Sure he wasn't anywhere near as strong in terms of brute strength. But Tosen had a mastery of kido and a skill which the blade which made fighting him an absolute joy. He couldn't use his special abilities on a blind man, so it was just a straight up fight.

Clashing blades with him, he turned the dark-skinned man's blade before stabbing at him. Yet Tosen dodged aside and nearly ran Kouga through with a flurry of stabs. They separated and circled each other, watching for each other's weaknesses.

'I have to admit,' said Kouga with a smile, 'you're good. I haven't had this kind of challenge in some time.'

This only seemed to make him angrier. 'I will carve you to pieces for what you have done!' roared Tosen. 'There will be no mercy! Justice will be wrought upon the guilty!'

'Doesn't that apply to you too?' asked Kouga. 'I'm guessing the heir to the stealth force wasn't attacking you for no reason. Funny though, Yoruichi was a little girl when I last met her.'

Tosen put forth his sword. 'Bankai.'

The sword seemed to separate into a series of rings which surrounded the entire island. Kouga readied himself. 'Now we're talking.'

Everything went dark. He could see nothing. Hear nothing. It was as though the world around him had become a complete void. Kouga stepped backward, trying to sense for his enemy.

Then something slashed him. A vicious wound appeared on his side, then his shoulder. Then nothing. He was bleeding, he could feel his own blood dripping down his body. Someone had cut him.

A blind man who created a bankai of total darkness. Poetic.

Another blow slashed him across the leg, and he dropped to one knee. Taking a chance, Kouga rolled aside from what he could not see. He might have dodged a slash, or not. He couldn't tell.

Wait, how was Tosen finding him?

He was sensing for him.

Kouga stopped trying to see him. He focused on meditating, on feeling the area around him. Yet he'd never been any good at that. The best he could get was a vague sense that his enemy was coming at him from the left. He vaulted backward, and ran for the edge, trying to get out of the radius. Yet though he ran and ran he could not reach the end. And suddenly he found himself heading right for his enemy.

He hadn't flash stepped, Kouga would have sensed that.

His neck hairs stood on end, and he ducked, feeling a blade cut through his hair.

If Tosen wanted him dead, he would have been dead a long time ago. Tosen was deliberately dragging this thing out to make him suffer. Kouga had done that to a couple of people in his day, so he knew the mindset.

Okay, so that bought him time. But not much else.

There were two possibilities. Either the sphere was huge, or the sphere was somehow looping him back into one place. Kouga raised a hand and chanted a kido, sending a bolt forward. It surged away and he sensed it coming for him and stepped aside, before leaping over a blow. He reached down, groping for his enemy and touched something.

In that moment Kouga saw Tosen, as if illuminated by white light. He stabbed at his enemy, and Tosen slashed at him. He did not see the blow struck, but he felt a blade rake across his flesh and felt his spear graze something.

So he'd wounded his enemy. Big deal, in a fight of attrition he'd lose. Kouga wasn't stupid.

Hold on, he was on an island. An island surrounded by water.

Touching down on the ground he sprinted along it, sensing something coming from the side. Rolling forward he reached the edge of the water, took a deep breath and plunged into it. He could sense his enemy follow.

He could feel the water moving around him. It slowed everything they did, and he focused on his enemy following him. He was getting used to just sensing and he saw Tosen, like a flicker of violet flame coming toward him.

Kouga fired a kido downwards before catching Tosen's blade on his own. For a moment they stood there, forcing all of their power against each other. Then Tosen gave a cry as Kouga's kido connected. Kouga pressed his advantage, turning his blade and spearing Tosen through the chest. He rose into the air and throwing him to the ground.

The area surrounding him shattered and Kouga could see once again.

Tosen was on the ground, bleeding heavily. Kouga smiled. 'I admit, it's been a while since I trained blindfolded so I was a bit sloppy at first. See I have powers which manipulate perception. So I know exactly how dangerous it is to have one's senses messed with.

'This little technique of yours would have been sufficient to crush a lesser being! But my power is unrivaled!' He spun his spear round in triumph. 'Now die!'

He surged forward to finish him.

Then his spear was knocked aside by an armored gauntlet and he was staring into the face of a humanoid fox. Kouga stared, incredulous.

'Sajin…' said Tosen.

'What is that thing?' asked Kouga. 'And why is an animal dressed up on the robes of a captain?'

'We've come to assist you Tosen.' said the dog or fox or whatever.

'Wait, we?' began Kouga.

Then he sensed someone coming for him and ducked under a strike. A petite bowl headed captain in garments which bared her thighs was striking at him. With a stinger, hand thing. Or something.

She was really fast, but Kouga had a talent for predicting assault pattern. It was nothing he couldn't handle. Then he realized there was a butterly on his hand.

'What the hell…' he began.

She surged at him, but he spun his spear and got her upside the head. Then a gigantic sword swung down from nowhere, and nearly cut Kouga in half. He leaped over it and infused his spear with kido, before hurling it at Sajin. The dog thing got the spear to one hand and was trapped in place.

The ninja lady then came at him again. But Kouga outdistanced her, grabbing another spear and meeting her in a series of blows. This was giving him a serious workout, all things considered. And then he got smashed in the back by a giant fist. He saw the ninja lady stabbing forward for his hand, and moved it out of the way so she stabbed his forearm instead. Another butterfly appeared.

Kouga backhanded her across the face, sending her flying. From there he hurled his spear to impale her through the chest. She hit the ground hard and was up in a minute. Kouga sent some of his spiritual pressure into her and fox man. Then he watched the fun as they tried to attack him and fell short and far of their target.

'What is this…' said the fox man. 'How have you done this?'

Kouga blasted him with kido and hurled his spear toward the ninja lady. She tried to dodge and ended up running right into it. Impaled through the chest, she hit the ground hard. 'Sorry, I don't think you're worth revealing my techniques to.' Then realization dawned. 'Okay, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're part of that race which Central Forty Six ordered exterminated because… reasons.

'…Wow that didn't narrow it down at all.'

'Die!' roared Tosen, coming at him again.

Kouga leaped away and grabbed his final spear, bashed Tosen across the face with it. Then he hurled it through the air to impale the fox man through the chest.

'Sajin!' cried Tosen.

'I'm out of practice.' said Kouga. 'It's the only reason you weaklings are giving me a challenge. And the longer I stick around here the more likely someone else will come help you…' He paused. 'You know, I'm getting real sick of crushing you guys so I'll give you a choice. You can keep attacking me and let your friends die, or you can stick around here and let me go.

'What does your precious justice tell you to do?'

Tosen looked to Sajin, who was bleeding heavily.

'Damn you…' he hissed.

'Be seeing you.' said Kouga, slashing the air.

A gate opened to the soul society and he walked through it. He'd heal his wounds, get himself a replacement weapon, and then pay Ginrei Kuchiki a visit. It was time to even the score.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay here is Kouga's big debut. When writing Kouga I basically imagine him as an evil version of Ichigo. An individual with massive power and potential. A cocksure attitude where he regards himself as the best. But with none of the empathy which prevents Ichigo from being a monster.

I didn't plan the thing with Muramasa, but oh well. Let's see where this goes, shall we?


	14. Kouga's Revenge

**Chapter Fourteen: Kouga's Revenge**

Mayuri Kuroschutchi was having the time of his life. The screams of Heineko were music to his ears, and the learning of new data was as always a pleasant bonus. Of course, he'd already gotten most of what he'd needed from the cat creature some hours ago. But he'd already resolved to extract as much data as he could from her while he still had her.

As the latest rounds of screams came to an end, Heineko gasped for air. 'Please…' she begged, crying. 'Please stop…'

'Increase the intensity.' said Mayuri. 'I want to-'

'Mayuri Kuroschutchi!' roared Unohana Retsu as the doors exploded outwards.

'Oh great, here comes another speech.' said Mayuri, turning to face the captain of Squad 4. 'May I help you?'

'You have been torturing my patients.' said Unohana.

'…So,' said Mayuri, 'the agony the sword experienced leaked through. Interesting, it appears that the connection was never fully broken. Either that or Lieutenant Matsumoto's connection was reestablished.

This bears further research. Perhaps if I could have-'

'Captain Kuroschutchi,' said Unohana, 'this would be unbecoming even conducted upon enemies. However, to do this to your own allies is truly vile.

'I am taking custody of Heineko and any other specimens you may have found here.'

'You have no authority to do so.' said Mayuri with a shrug as he drew out a paper. 'I have written authorization from Central Forty-Six. I am permitted to experiment upon any rebel zanpakto-'

'I'm afraid I must insist.' said Unohana.

On the one hand, Mayuri had every right to hold Heineko. He had comparable power. Unohana was in no political, legal, or physical position to do something about it. On the other Unohana was insisting, and Mayuri felt rather like an ant facing down a Tsunami.

'…Very well you may take custody of what's left of this zanpakto.' said Mayuri. 'I have mostly finished with it anyway.'

Stupid Captain of Squad 4. She ruined everything with her ethics.

* * *

As Heineko was escorted to Squad 4 Aizen came up behind Unohana. For a moment they stood in silence. Aizen felt he ought to say something. 'Tell me, is Byakuya doing well?'

'He departed with his wife for the Kuchiki Manor a little before you arrived.' said Unohana.

'Yes,' said Aizen, 'I suppose they will want some time alone after all this.'

'I imagine we all will.' said Unohana.

Then a plume of flame arose over the Seretei. Aizen adjusted his glasses. 'Is that coming from the Kuchiki Manor?'

He flash stepped away.

The Kuchiki Manor was burning. Hisana and Byakuya found the guards lying on the floor with their heads removed. Fire spread throughout the manor. Byakuya sensed something and drew his sword as two servants rushed out.

'Master Byakuya, it's… it's Kouga!' cried an old man.

'What?' said Byakuya.

'Kouga has returned!' cried the man. 'He's killing everyone!'

'Damn it,' said Byakuya, 'Hisana stay-'

And then he felt the presence stronger. Out of the flames of one of the buildings emerged a figure clad all in black samurai armor. His face was hidden behind a mask, and in his hand was one of the swords assigned to novice soul reapers.

The figure looked at one gauntlet and then clenched his fist. 'Always wondered why no one wore this. It is heavy, but the effect it has on those who see me in it is quite satisfying.'

Byakuya drew his sword and readied himself as the figure took a stance as well, eyeing him. Then he drew his own blade. 'A Lieutenant then?' said the figure. 'Fitting that you die before Ginrei.'

'I am Byakuya Kuchiki,' said Byakuya 'heir to the clan. And you will die by-'

His enemy surged forward, and there was a blade to his throat. Byakuya had hardly even seen him move!

'Lots of people have said that.' said Kouga. 'I killed them all.'

'I will not be among them.' said Byakuya, before flash stepping backward and then charging to attack him.

They surged towards one another, and their blades met. As soon as he made contact, Byakuya was staggered by how powerful the blow he was facing was. It seemed to bear the weight of a mountain behind it, and it was all he could do to ward it off and strike again. Three times they clashed and each time Byakuya's hands felt number.

He dodged away from a slash and tried to get past Kouga's guard, using swift strikes while moving away. Kouga met him each time, and each time Byakuya was unable to get through. Then Kouga made a movement with his sword, and Byakuya narrowly avoided being cut in half.

Instead, he was slashed across the chest and staggered backward.

'Byakuya!' cried Hisana.

'Stay back Hisana!' cried Byakuya.

Then he saw Kouga bearing down on him. Rolling aside he narrowly avoiding being split in half. He backed away before an onslaught of strikes.

'Is that all you have?' asked Kouga. 'I'll admit you're good for a Lieutenant. But with skills like that, you'll never be worthy of being the Head of the Kuchiki Clan.'

Kouga was toying with him. A savage fury came over Byakuya, but he calmed himself. He flash stepped onto the roof of the flaming Kuchiki manor, before raising his sword. 'Scatter, Senbonzakura.'

The blade shattered. Kouga laughed scornfully.

'Right, right, I remember.' he said, surging upwards to avoid the petals. 'Ginrei has something similar to this.' He paused as he spun his sword around rapidly. The movement deflected the oncoming petals and sending them away. 'They're a bit different, but its nothing I can't handle.'

He flash stepped away and landed on the roof, blade in hand. The petals came at him, but he fired a kido that Byakuya was forced to dodge. As he surged upwards, Byakuya reformed his sword and surged toward Kouga. He slashed downwards with all his might.

Kouga blocked the strike, and their full spiritual powers were unleashed. 'Oh come on! Really?! You can't beat me in skill so you're going to try and brute force this?

'That's a pretty amateur-' The roof cracked and Kouga looked down. 'Oh.'

The roof collapsed inwards, and Kouga fell into the raging inferno he had started with a cry. Byakuya knew it would not be enough. So he leaped from the roof into the flaming building. Landing he looked around and saw no sign of Kouga. Yet he could sense him nearby.

The smoke and flames obscured everything. He scanned his surroundings for any sign of his enemy as he made his way through the wreckage. 'Come now,' said Byakuya, 'we both know you are too powerful to die from such paltry flames. Cease wasting both our time.'

'Glad I'm being taken seriously.' said Kouga.

And out of the flames, he emerged. The King of Hell himself could not have looked more terrifying as Kouga stepped out of the flames. He was no more hurt by them than one might be hurt by a stinging fly. He stepped forward and brought down his sword with two hands.

Byakuya returned the favor, unleashing his full power in turn. They clashed, and the flames around them were quenched beneath the force of the impact. The walls cracked and were cast away beneath the raw spiritual pressure.

An entire section of the Kuchiki Manor was blasted to pieces as two captain level beings went all out. And it was only the beginning. Their swords clashed again and again in the ruins, neither one able to best the other. Byakuya felt a surge of pride. This was his moment.

'I must admit,' said Kouga reluctantly, 'you do seem to possess the skills necessary to be a Kuchiki Clan leader.' He flourished his blade. 'However…'

Then he looked up. Byakuya felt it as well. Aizen and Unohana were on their way here as they fought. As was… Captain Kyroku. They looked at one another, and both knew what this meant. Even if Byakuya failed, Kouga's downfall was assured.

Driven to victory, Byakuya rushed forward-

And then Kouga threw his sword. It passed him by.

Then Hisana screamed.

Byakuya looked up in horror to see Hisana with a blade sticking through her chest. In his moment of distraction, Kouga backhanded him across the face. It seny him tumbling head over heels to land by her. Arising he rushed to Hisana, who was on her knees, clutching the blade.

Kouga got there first. Putting one foot to Hisana's chest, he dragged out his blade and sent her collapsing to the ground. 'I'm guessing this girl is important to you. The way I see it, you've got two choices. You can pursue me, and let her die, then die yourself. Or you can tend her wounds and maybe save her.

'Feel free to pick either.'

Then he was gone. Byakuya set his hands to Hisana's chest and began to use what healing kido he knew on her. He'd dabbled in it before, it was something he'd learned over time. It was enough to slow it, but she needed proper healing, not the sort he had.

'Byakuya…' she gasped. 'I'm sorry… I'm so-'

'Save your strength.' said Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't know how long he kneeled there working to heal her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Captain Unohana staring down at him. She looked grim.

'Step aside,' she said, 'let me see here.'

Byakuya did so. 'Will she live?'

'She may.' said Unohana, working.

'What happened here Byakuya?' asked Aizen.

'Kouga…' said Byakuya. 'Kouga came here. I tried to fight him but… but when he realized you were coming, he stabbed Hisana so I couldn't keep him here. I don't know where he is now.'

'Wherever he goes, carnage follows.' said Captain Kyroko as he appeared. 'Kouga Kuchiki has escaped justice long enough. Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Kuchiki, track him down and kill him. I am authorizing the use of any methods you deem fit.'

'Understood.' said Aizen. 'Let's go Byakuya.'

'We don't know where he is going.' said Byakuya. 'I can't sense him.'

'Kouga learned to hide his spiritual pressure in the stealth force.' said Kyroko. 'It was one of the things which made him so dangerous. But I can guess as to where he's heading.'

'Where?' asked Byakuya.

'Two men are responsible for Kouga's sealing more than any other.' said Kyroku. 'If I were him I'd look to even the score with the weaker one first.'

'…He came here looking for Grandfather.' realized Byakuya. 'Aizen, do you know where Grandfather is?'

'In the Rukongai.' said Aizen. 'Let's go.'

* * *

Ginrei Kuchiki sensed Kouga coming long before he arrived. The boy might have been highly talented at it, but Ginrei had always had a talent for sensing. And being familiar with his murderous aura, it was simple to see him coming.

He could have run. Logically he should have run. The people around him who were looking on in terror were less valuable than him by far. A few hundred pure souls were of paltry value compared to a captain.

Yet Ginrei knew that to leave would invite Kouga to start having sport. And to allow that seemed a little too heartless. Central Forty Six might not condone this, but Central Forty-Six wasn't always right.

Kouga came to a halt before him and let his spiritual pressure loose. It was horrifying. Ginrei had charged his grandson with slaying this thing? His own selfishness astounded Ginrei. He realized how terrified he really was of Kouga. He'd always been afraid of him, at how he improved, at how he turned complex techniques into child's play.

'Well,' said Kouga, 'I'm back.' He looked to what had once been a run down slum. 'I love what you've done with the place. Or was it your grandson?'

Ginrei said nothing.

'Thought so.' said Kouga. 'You never were the type to try and challenge the status quo.'

'No,' said Ginrei in a tired tone, 'I was not. I have spent my whole life looking after traditions, and laws. I have seldom had time for people as my grandson does.' He looked up. 'However, I have never brutally slaughtered whole villages and called it justice.'

'Oh you're right.' said Kouga. 'You were never brave enough to kill people you wanted to be removed. No, you just talked about honor and "heart" while doing nothing to stop the everyday sort of massacre. The kind the Soul Society perpetuates and covers up.

'I was on a few of those missions when I worked in the stealth force. I'm well acquainted with the Soul Societies true colors. Everything else is just a lie.

'All I did was cut out the middle man.'

'Ideals of loyalty, honor, and justice are not lies.' said Ginrei. 'And there are causes worth serving other than one's own desires. You're own inability to understand this has always been your greatest flaw.' He sighed. 'There have been two boys in my life who I was prouder of than any other. One of them has grown up to be a man. The other a monster.'

'Don't lecture me, Ginrei.' said Kouga. 'You were always afraid of me. The Soul Society was afraid of me. Well, I figure I'll create a place for myself over their dead bodies.'

'You will reap what you sew, Kouga.' said Ginrei as he unsheathed his sword. 'Death and misery.'

'We'll just see about that, I guess.' said Kouga.

The Head of the Kuchiki Clan and one who was once his son surged towards each other and met in battle.

The battle had only begun.

Kouga and Ginrei matched blades again and again. Ginrei knew what he had previously suspected. Kouga was stronger than he, far stronger. Perhaps in his prime, he might have matched him, but this power was too great for him to defeat.

He needed only stall him, however. Their combat was no doubt being sensed even now.

They separated and Ginrei realized something. The people were being crushed by their spiritual pressure. This could not be allowed to continue, or everyone here would die. 'Kouga, let us fight elsewhere.'

'Fine by me.' said Kouga, 'I don't want any interruptions.'

They flash stepped into the nearby forest. However, they had not gone far before Kouga attacked Ginrei without a word and he nearly lost his head. He parried blow after blow and then was thrown against a tree. Dodging aside, Kouga stabbed the tree. The emanation of his spiritual pressure shattered the tree into splinters.

Ginrei leaped back, before activating his shikai. Kouga came at him, and many maple leaves surged from Ginrei's blade, slashing at Kouga. Yet the former Kuchiki dodged and weaved past them, before landing on the ground. He wasn't even trying.

'Your grandson was better at it.' said Kouga 'His were harder to block.'

'Bankai!' cried Ginrei in fury.

Around them, many trees of steel grew up behind Kouga, and from them fell huge swaths of maple leaves. Kouga dodged and weaved, but the leaves followed him. Finally, he created a shield using kido and they slammed against it. By the time the shield broke, he had moved.

Kouga appeared, slashed in a number of places with his armor cracked. Raising his sword, he sent forth a wave of ice which Ginrei dodged away from. Yet even though he moved away quickly, he was caught none the less.

'What?' said Ginrei.

'Heh.' said Kouga. 'I never told you about my own special abilities did I? Muramasa had the ability to take control of zanpaktos. He got inside them and manipulated their inner emotions. His ability to do that came from my own powers.

'If you had closed your heart against me like before, I wouldn't have been able to use this technique on you. But then, you assumed that I was nothing without my zanpakto. Like you are nothing without yours!

'Let's make this your last day as the Kuchiki clan leader!'

Like a predator, he surged forward at horrific speed. Ginrei had no time to break free. No time to escape. No time to move.

A blade pierced his chest, and he gasped as blood streamed forth from the wound.

The ice shattered.

* * *

'No!' cried Byakuya.

Ginrei Kuchiki fell backward as Kouga removed his sword from the old man, and wiped it clean on the grass. Byakuya surged forward to attack him, but Kouga slipped away. Byakuya looked to see Grandfather lying on the reddening grass, gasping for breath.

Falling to his side, Byakuya tried to heal him. Yet these wounds were even worse than Hisana's had been. And there were no squad 4 soul reapers for miles. 'Grandfather, you'll be all right, just hold on.'

'Byakuya…' said Ginrei. 'I'm… I'm sorry I had to lay this burden on you…'

'It doesn't matter.' said Byakuya. 'You'll live! You'll be all right!'

The wounds weren't closing. Why weren't they closing?

'Listen to me, Byakuya.' said Ginrei. 'As long as Kouga lives he is a symbol of everything we Kuchiki's stand against… he must not be allowed to live…'

'I don't care about killing Kouga!' said Byakuya. 'Just don't die! Please!'

'I love you Byakuya,' said Ginrei, 'I don't think I ever told your father… that…' He gripped his hand. 'Avenge us, Byakuya. Let the souls of those who Kouga has slaughtered rest in peace. Go, grandson… it is up to you now…'

His eyes closed and fell still there and then. Byakuya couldn't believe it. He stared at the man who had raised him. The man who had taught him everything. The only real family he had left. And he was gone.

Just… just like that…

Byakuya's scream of grief could be heard throughout the wood.

* * *

Aizen heard it and confirmed what he had already suspected. Ginrei Kuchiki was dead. He felt a rare sense of fury coming over him. It wasn't just that his plans had been badly disrupted by this fiasco, it was more personal than that. Kouga Kuchiki had put the Captains on guard. They would be training for any future invasion…

No, not that was not it at all. There was something else to it than that. He'd think on it later.

He pursued Kouga through the woodlands, on and on without end. Finally, Kouga halted to face him as Aizen arrived. Kouga looked at him with scarcely veiled contempt.

'You are jesting; are you not?' asked Kouga. 'Have you not been paying attention to what happened to the last four captains I crushed. And Byakuya was captain level.'

Aizen suddenly decided he didn't feel like keeping his mask up. 'Because you are going to be dead in the next few minutes I'm not even going to bother pretending. This is not about the Soul Society.

'Kouga Kuchiki, you have made a great many mistakes in your life. You recklessly made yourself a threat to Central Forty Six. You broke out of prison and killed captains. Slipping into obscurity would have been better. You went on a mass murder spree rather than come up with any practical means of conquering the soul society.

'However, your greatest mistake, one that you will regret for the rest of your life is **WASTING MY TIME!'**

He drew his sword and grabbed his glasses from his face, crushing them in one clenched fist. Then he allowed his spiritual pressure to be unleashed. His full spiritual pressure, not just the arbitrary power cap he'd put on himself to stay under the radar. Kouga shook visibly from the strain of trying to remain standing in his presence.

Reality itself was warping. Aizen felt a brief moment of satisfaction at the fact before he remembered just why he was so angry. 'You have disrupted the Soul Society when it was meant to slowly stagnate! You have caused my subordinates to disobey direct orders! You have inconvenienced me, and forced me to play pieces better left in reserve!'

Kouga had fallen to one knee and was supporting himself on his sword, gasping for air. Aizen raised his sword. 'To that end, I really have only one thing to say to you: Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu.'

Kyoka Suigetsu was supposed to be a subtle weapon. It was supposed to be used to misdirect, and trick, and deceive. Kyoka didn't like being used as a blunt instrument. However, bearing in mind Kyoka's recent stunt, Aizen didn't really care.

What he did was not subtle, it did not misdirect or deceive. It simply hurt.

Kouga started screaming. He screamed until his mouth went hoarse as he clawed at the earth desperately. Aizen approached, raising his spiritual pressure as he did so.

'A crude technique I admit,' said Aizen. 'I don't expect you know exactly what is occurring here, do you? I'm stimulating every single one of your pain receptors with maximum sensation. How shall I compare it? It is rather like the worst pain any creature could suffer in its entire life. Then that pain is multiplied exponentially.

'Though I doubt you need my presence here for you to imagine that much.'

'P-please…' begged Kouga, 'make it… stop…'

'No.' said Aizen. 'I've just put part of my reishi into you. You will feel this agony for the rest of your miserable life. That and no less is the price you pay for interfering with my plans.'

Then he left in disgust.

'You should have killed him.' said Kyota.

'I need a worthy opponent to drive me to greater power. We have always agreed that was necessary.' said Aizen. 'Not Kouga of course, but Byakuya will be motivated to train and kill him someday.'

'And if Kouga takes his own life?' asked Kyota.

'We improvise.' said Aizen. 'Now conjure some wounds, I need to make it look like I was pushed to my limit.'

'Yes, yes.' said Kyota.

Aizen emerged into the clearing and found that Byakuya was gone. He sensed him a little ways on and chased after him. Eventually, he caught up and found that Ginrei Kuchiki's body was being carried on a stretcher. The citizens of the Rukongai were carrying him away, with Byakuya trailing behind.

He assumed a personage of exhaustion and concern and approached. 'Byakuya, is Ginrei all right?'

'…My grandfather is dead.' said Byakuya.

As expected. Aizen widened his eyes. 'I… I'm sorry. Had I known his wounds were that serious I should have broken off pursuit-'

'It is not your fault.' said Byakuya. 'Did you kill him?'

'…No.' said Aizen regretfully. 'I caught him while he was spiritually exhausted and I almost did him in. Unfortunately, he smashed my glasses and was able to escape.' Was that too bad news? 'Though after what I did to him, I expect he wishes he were dead.'

'Good.' said Byakuya. 'I'll kill him myself. But not today. Today…' He looked at his grandfather. 'I must bury my grandfather.'

In the end, nothing was solved. A lot of destruction had been heaped on the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. A lot of people had died. No one had benefited, everyone had ended up worse for their part in it. The entire zanpakto rebellion had been entirely senseless.

Still, disaster had been averted.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, this chapter is done. I've been meaning to do this part of it for some time now, Ginrei Kuchiki's death was planned for a very long time. I was reluctant to do it to Byakuya, but it is an essential part of the narrative.


	15. Fading Out

**Epilogue: Fading Out**

Isshin Shiba awoke with a splitting headache. Every other part of his body was aching as well for that matter. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his head painfully. Then he looked up and saw Kaien Shiba, Kukkaku Shiba sitting around him.

'What happened?'

'Last I heard,' said Kaien, 'Captain Aizen went berserk. it was after you accidentally helped the villain achieve his plans.'

'Right, right, I remember now.' said Isshin. 'It's always the quiet ones.'

'So this Aizen guy,' said Kukkaku, 'is he a psycho or what?' There was something else in her tone.

'Eh,' Isshin, 'no. I mean mostly he just does his work and is nice to people. He's friends with the Kuchiki's though. I'm going to have to get back at him for this, though.'

'Yeah, seems kind of excessive.' said Kaien.

'I don't think you'll have to.' said Kukkaku. 'Last I heard Captain Unohana had a chat with him. Apparently, he's going to have to apologize to you as soon as you wake up. He actually tried to say no.'

'Well I'm awake now.' said Isshin 'Almost feel sorry for the poor bastard now. Unohana can be scary when she insists on something.'

The door opened, and Unohana entered with Aizen trailing behind her. He looked like a man feeling embarrassed about his conduct. Isshin sat up. 'Hey doc, thanks for fixing me up. To what do I owe the pleasure?' He waved to Aizen.

Something flashed across Aizen's eyes. Didn't he normally wear glasses?

'Captain Aizen has something which he has thought long and hard about, and means to say.' said Unohana, looking at him.

Aizen stepped forward and seemed to be straining to speak. 'I'm… sorry.' His face became impassive like a mask. 'I apologize.' Then he looked angry. 'I'm sorry you were stupid enough to fall right into Muramasa's trap when I had the situation under control! I'm sorry Byakuya may lose his wife, as well as his grandfather this week. All because of your idiotic recklessness! And I most certainly am sorry that I didn't leave you to bleed out in a ditch!' He looked to Unohana, whose eyes had widened. 'There is a very old saying: It's the thought that counts.'

And he walked out in disgust.

Unohana looked up, and something told Isshin she was displeased with him. 'Byakuya Kuchiki's wife was severely injured by Kouga Kuchiki during his rampage. Ginrei Kuchiki is dead by Kouga's hand. Aizen and he were close.'

Isshin suddenly had the feeling he had fucked up big time. '…Well, shit.'

'Why didn't we hear about this?' asked Kukkaku. 'A clan head-'

'Captain-Commander Yamamoto choose to keep the matter under wraps. At least until the situation has calmed down a bit.' said Unohana. 'I'd ask you to forgive Aizen.' Her gaze hardened. 'And to be more careful in the future.'

Isshin suddenly felt a whole lot more guilty.

Rangiku lay in bed, clutching her sword to her like a mother its scared child. Gin approached and saw how wide Rangiku's eyes were. She recoiled and tried to scramble away as Gin approached. She was scared of him. Rangiku had never been scared of him.

His smile faded and his eyes opened. 'Rangiku, it's me.'

Rangiku stared at him, wild-eyed like a doe facing a snake. Then she threw herself around him and began to sob openly. Gin held her tight. 'What happened?' he asked. 'Tell me.'

'They tortured her…' said Rangiku, 'they tortured Heineko, I… I can remember everything they did to her. I can't sleep at night Gin; I keep seeing, his face. His smile.'

'Whose?' asked Gin.

'Mayuri Kuroschutchi.' she sobbed. 'He hurt her, he hurt her so much and… and he enjoyed it…'

'Calm down Rangiku,' said Gin, 'calm down. I'll kill him myself, don't you worry. Don't you worry one bit? It may take me a while, but I'll kill him.'

'Thank you Gin…' she gasped.

They weren't empty words. He would kill Mayuri Kuroschutchi. The man had been known as the terror of the Rukongaif before he was locked up. He just had to find the time and method.

No one hurt Rangiku and lived.

* * *

When Kouga Kuchiki awoke the agony he felt was numbed somewhat. He was still in constant pain, however, he could function. Arising slowly from a mat, he looked around. He was within an underground cave. His armor was placed to one side. On the far side of it was a brown-haired woman of some beauty working with chemicals.

'What is the meaning of this?' He asked as he stood. 'Who are you?'

'Calm down,' she said, turning to him. 'I'm not your enemy. I'm Ran Tao.'

Kouga considered the name. 'Right, the one who got the department of research and development shut down for treason. Why did you save me?'

'Do I need a reason to help someone in pain?' she asked. 'I managed to create a drug to dull the pain which that soul reaper inflicted on you. But the sensation will return in time.'

'Great,' said Kouga, looking at his hand, 'this chemical… can you make more of it?'

'Yes.' said Ran Tao. 'However, if you try to start a fight with the Soul Reapers at this point you will lose.'

'I'll be the judge of that.' said Kouga.

'You already tried being the judge of that.' said Ran Tao. 'You really should go into hiding, whoever you are.'

'My name,' said Kouga 'is Kouga.'

His reputation proceeded him. Her face went pale, and she stepped back a pace. 'You… you are the one who killed all those villagers…'

'I didn't do anything the soul reapers didn't do.' scoffed Kouga.

'And that somehow makes what you did right?' asked Ran Tao.

'Why not?' asked Kouga. 'The strong are the ones who define what right and wrong. Order is created by power. With my power, I am going to become King of a new world.'

'You won't be king of anything like this.' said Ran Tao. 'You can't build an empire on blood and slaughter.'

Kouga considered what had happened. He'd gotten worn down. He hadn't been at his full power when he'd fought that soul reaper. Whoever he was, he'd caught Kouga after having to fight through four separate captains. Even if he hadn't realized it, Kouga had been exhausted.

More than anything Kouga needed minions to prevent himself from getting worn down. And he needed to keep the pain at bay as well. 'Tell me,' he said, 'you sacrificed your powers to save the Bounts. Where can I find them?'

'That?' asked Ran Tao. 'I… I don't know. They are somewhere in the world of the living. But you don't need to concern yourself. Right now you need to disappear until the heat dies down. In a dozen years, the soul reapers will stop looking for you.'

Kouga considered that. 'Yes, perhaps you are right. However, the world of the living seems a safer place to hide than here.'

'Good luck getting there.' said Ran Tao. 'The soul reapers control the only gates-'

'I know who controls the gates between the worlds.' said Kouga. 'And I will seek one out in time. For now, I will master fighting with this pain. Once I have conquered this pain, I will seek out the Bounts.'

'You are welcome to stay here.' said Ran Tao, looking more than a little afraid. 'The other villagers would take fright at your reputation, and in any case, I'm the only one who knows how to make the drug.'

She was trying to make herself useful. Good. Kouga would pay back the soul reapers yet.

* * *

Ginrei Kuchiki was buried with full honors and a week of mourning was declared by the Central Forty Six. Byakuya Kuchiki saw to his grandfathers funeral. A week later he was declared the head of the Kuchiki clan. He was appointed captain of the 6th division after demonstrating his bankai. Years passed, and the Rukongai continued to get better.

Byakuya threw himself into improving it and improving himself. He was soon known as among the most powerful of the captains and also the most beloved. Yet he made few public appearances. Aside from commanding his squad rarely interacted.

Rukia had kept up with events as she worked during her time in the soul reaper academy. And, having refused her sisters offer all that time ago, she wondered what might have been. One day as she made her way back to her room, she found Byakuya Kuchiki waiting for her.

'Lord Kuchiki,' said Rukia, 'I wasn't expecting you. To what do I owe the honor?'

Byakuya remained as stoic and distant to appearances as she remembered him before. Yet there was something very different about him. He seemed distracted. 'Hisana is dying.'

'What?' said Rukia. 'I… I'm sorry I…'

'The wounds inflicted on her by Kouga are killing her.' said Byakuya.

Kouga? Rukia had heard someone by that name had attacked the Kuchiki residence. 'Is… is there anything I can do?'

'Hisana has requested to see you.' said Byakuya. 'I would be grateful if you came.'

'I… of course.' said Rukia. 'I'll come right away.'

'Thank you.' said Byakuya.

Rukia went with Byakuya and was led out of the academy and into the Seretei proper. They were led through the winding streets and finally came to the Squad 6 building. There a door was slid aside, and Byakuya came forward to kneel by the bedside of Hisana. His face was stony and silent like a mask.

'I have brought her.' he said.

Hisana looked up. 'I… I can't see… Please, come forward.'

Rukia came forward and looked at her sisters face. And as she did so she wondered what might have been if she had accepted that offer years ago. Her friends had not long survived after it. But Renji had died in one way or another, for even now the Rukongai was a dangerous place. Now her last living blood relative was dying too. Hisana reached out, and Rukia took her hand.

'You…' Hisana gasped, 'you were right to reject me… I don't deserve to be called your older sister.' Rukia had no idea how to respond. How could she?

'Please, save your strength.' said Byakuya.

'Hisana,' said Rukia, 'you shouldn't blame yourself. I… I've already forgiven you.'

'It doesn't matter.' said Hisana. 'I can't forgive myself. Rukia, I won't live much longer. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…' Her eyes faded, and her breath fell off. She looked to Byakuya. 'Byakuya… I… thank you. I love… I love you…' She rested against the pillow and then breathed her last.

'Hisana…' said Byakuya, 'Hisana!'

In that moment Byakuya Kuchiki leaned forward and wept bitterly. Rukia watched and realized that he had known Hisana better than she had ever known. She might have known her, but she'd chosen not to. She didn't belong here. knew she didn't belong here, and she turned to leave. At first, she thought he would not stop her. Then he looked up.

'Rukia,' he said, 'once before I offered you a place in my clan. That offer remains open. If… if it is your will, I would gladly adopt you as my sister. It would put Hisana's ghost at ease, at least.'

'I…' Rukia paused, 'give me some time to think about it.'

'Of course.' he said, eyes distant. 'I will have someone escort you back to the academy.'

His mask returned and he stood up straight, wiping away the remnants of his tears. Rukia departed that place. Why had he asked her again? What had she done to deserve it?

He deserved better than to be saddled with her.

Byakuya Kuchiki was the most famous of all the soul reapers. His will alone had turned the Rukongai from a hell to a place where joy and happiness could be found. Because of him, the thugs had been driven out, the hollow attacks were far less deadly. Because of him, so much good had been accomplished.

It was a shame then that he was the loneliest man in the world.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And I think this is a good place to end this fic. I considered going through everything leading up to Ichigo's section of the story. But I decided that that would be too complicated. I wanted to advance the plot, and things are more or less set up now.


	16. The Matter of Quincies

**Chapter Sixteen: The Matter of Quincies**

Many years later, Rukia Kuchiki accompanied her brother on business. That business had brought them to the world of the living. They departed the Senkaimon and descended down into the strange world. The buildings here were strange, towering many stories. The roofs were all different too.

Brother had evidently been here before, though Rukia had never heard when. For he passed the buildings by without a second glance.

'The world of the living has changed.' realized Byakuya. 'When I was here last, this town was far smaller.'

'When was that, brother?' asked Rukia.

'Ten years.' said Byakuya. 'The world of the living shifts quickly while the Soul Society remains unchanged.'

They walked onward through crowded streets and came to a very large building indeed. As they walked through it, Rukia realized that it was a place where the sick and injured were taken. Yet they weren't treated with kido. Instead, the humans used strange techniques and medicines she did not understand.

To be honest, she found the whole thing quite breathtaking.

And then they found Soken Ishida. He was a tall old man who wore strange garments, emblazoned with the Quincy cross. As soon as he saw them, he bowed. 'Captain Kuchiki, I presume.'

'Yes,' said Byakuya, 'I received your report.'

'Excellent, excellent,' said Soken, 'I-'

'Grandfather!' said a voice.

A young boy with blue hair came through the door, and Soken looked back. The boy halted and looked up in shock. 'Who are they?'

'These are Soul Reapers, Uryu.' said Soken Ishida, kneeling by him. 'I must meet with them. Run along, quickly. I'll see you later.'

'Why were you and Father arguing?' asked Uryu.

'A matter of opinion.' said Soken. 'Go.'

Uryu bowed to them, then ran by. Soken watched him go. 'My grandson, he is a very inquisitive boy. Please, come in.'

They entered an office, and Soken provided them with tea. They sat in sofas which were far more comfortable than anything one found in the Soul Society. Once they had gotten settled, Soken looked at them strangely. 'You'll forgive me if I am not prepared, I admit I did not expect a result. I've been trying for years.'

'There have been a great many things to attend to.' said Byakuya. 'Tell me, what is it you wished to speak to a Captain about?'

'Ah, well,' Soken paused, 'we are both fully aware of the unfortunate history between our two peoples, so perhaps-'

'I am not.' said Rukia.

'The Soul Society has controlled the spread of information regarding the Quincy war.' said Byakuya. 'It would be for the best if you explained things.'

'Well, it is a very long story.' said Soken. 'To make a long story short, we Quincies made a number of mistakes. Our ability to destroy hollows might have been used to assist in keeping the world of the living safe. However, we hunted them constantly. As we became more numerous, it began to disrupt the balance of souls.'

'Right, now I remember.' said Rukia. 'The Soul Society tried to convince you to stop, and you refused you listen.'

'We were given a single ultimatum with no context.' said Soken, an edge in his tone. 'Then the Soul Reapers started killing us. However, whatever the case, we are both of us in a very perilous situation.'

'Explain yourself.' said Byakuya.

'The number of hollow attacks has been going up.' said Soken. 'I've kept in contact with the other branches of the Soul Society. Every year there are more and more attacks. Whatever your intentions, the Soul Reapers cannot handle them all on their own.'

At first, Rukia thought that Brother would flare up at this, but he did not. 'This is true. I have observed such a rise. It is why I agreed to meet with you. What form of cooperation did you have in mind?'

'That is simple enough.' said Soken. 'We surviving Quincies have been given an ultimatum that if we hunt hollows, we will be hunted down. This seems to me a serious obstacle that must be overcome. If the Soul Society would allow us to hunt hollows when no soul reaper is present, that would likely stem the tide.'

'What you say may be true.' said Byakuya. 'However, it is not within my authority to make such a decision. If you give me the details of your proposal, I will recommend your suggestion to Central Forty-Six.'

'Very well-' began Ishida.

Then Rukia felt something. 'Brother, I'm sensing a hollow. A fairly powerful one. With your permission, I'd like to go take care of it.'

Byakuya looked at her seriously. 'Very well Rukia, do as you like.'

Rukia went to the window, opened it, and surged through the air towards the river. As she did so, it began to rain. It began to rain hard.

Drawing her sword, she rushed through the streets. She rounded the corner and saw no sign of any hollow: only two humans, an orange-haired mother, and her equally orange haired child. Neither one could see her, but the child looked to one side and saw a girl. The girl had black hair, cropped short, and was walking slowly back towards the freezing river.

Rukia did not sense any spiritual pressure from the girl. Why not?

'Mom, I've got to save her!' said the child as he broke from his mother's grip and ran towards the girl. His mother chased after him, and then the trap was sprung.

A beast with a white mask and brown fury appeared out of nowhere and descended towards the boy. His mother bowled him over to defend him with her body.

'Grand Fisher…' The name sent a sense of dread through Rukia. He had already killed several Soul Reapers before now, and if she got involved, it could be her next.

Even so, she sprang into action, sword striking for its mask. The creature saw her coming just in time and moved aside with deceptive mobility. Her sword cut only air, and it landed some ways away.

'What is this?' asked Grand Fisher. 'Yet another Soul Reaper come to die, is it? Well then-'

Rukia had done her homework. She knew that Grand Fisher possessed an ability to show people the person they valued most. She knew that if that person were shown to her, she would hesitate, she would fail. So she didn't wait for him to finish talking. She charged forward, blade in hand to strike it down.

However, she was too late, for before her suddenly was standing one who had died by her hand. It was his exact likeness. Though she knew it was not him, it was as though Kaien Shiba was standing right there in front of her.

'Rukia… why did you slay me?' he asked.

The question hit her in the heart, and Rukia halted where she was, the resolve leaving her blade. The Grand Fisher saw its chance.

The Beast laughed. 'No one can ignore the power I possess, now die!'

Rukia dodged and turned round to strike again. Once more, the doll barred her path, and she halted in place. 'Why did you slay me Rukia?'

'Kaien I couldn't… I didn't…' She ducked under a lunge by Grand Fisher. She sped away to land over the river as the rain poured down, and Grand Fisher faced her down. Her breathing was heavy and ragged without control. She forced control on herself, steadying her sword arm. Then she leaped away from a swipe by Grand Fisher and took a stance.

'Take control of yourself Rukia,' said her zanpakto, Sode No Shiruyuki.

'I can't!' she said. 'It was my fault-'

'Do you think that matters to the mother and child that Grand Fisher would have devoured had you not been there? Remember what Captain Ukitake taught us…'

Rukia steadied herself as the words came back to her.

'Getting tired yet, Soul Reaper?' asked Grand Fisher. 'Good, I think I'll devour you, then have the woman and her child for a snack later. And the best part is that you can't possibly attack me, for all your power. It's so easy, everyone has someone who they would never dare to hurt, but you?

'You have someone you murdered. And it eats away at you so that you can't even kill him again. You will be the most delicious soul reaper I've ever eaten.'

A silence engulfed them as they faced each other down in the pouring rain.

'There are too kinds of battles,' said Rukia, speaking for the first time, 'battles for pride and battles for life. This is not a battle for pride. No ones honor is at stake here, least of all mine. No… if you win here, you'll just go on to kill even more people. You'll keep torturing and devouring your victims until you are stopped.' She spun her sword around in one hand and took a stance. 'I can't afford to let my guilt get the better of me. Let's go.'

She charged forward, rushing with all speed towards her enemy. He once again created a doll from nothing. 'Try as you like!' laughed Grand Fisher. 'You will never be able to attack me! Your own guilt will be your-'

The sound of a slash echoed through the night.

And then Grand Fisher wasn't laughing anymore. Rukia Kuchiki passed him by without a word, or a second glance at the doll. She landed upon the water and sheathed her sword, before walking away towards the shore. Grand Fisher stood deadly still until Rukia stepped onto the shore. Then he broke into two halves, from mask to tail, and fell towards the water. He had completely disappeared before he hit the water. Rukia made her way past the mother and child to stand near the steps, breathing heavily.

It had been the most difficult thing in her life to do that. It hadn't been like before, last time it had happened so quickly she hadn't had time to think. It was only afterward that she had been seized with guilt. This time the guilt had come before, and now that she had finished him, she felt… good. She had killed a serious threat to the Soul Society, and that hadn't exactly been Kaien.

She prepared to leave, before thinking that she might have forgotten something. But what?

'That was totally awesome!' said a young voice, and she turned round to see the boy staring at her. 'Where can I learn to do that?'

'Ichigo, what have I told you about talking to strangers-,' said the woman.

Rukia felt a smile tugging at her face as she removed her memory eraser. She blasted both of them in the face with two swift movements. Then she made her way back into the town. She patrolled the streets, looking at things with interest as she did so.

Then her brother appeared. 'Rukia, our business here is complete. What occurred in my absence?'

'The hollow was Grand Fisher.' said Rukia. 'I killed him and saved two humans.'

Byakuya looked at her in new light. 'Well done Rukia. You have brought great pride to the Kuchiki Clan. Come, let us return to th Soul Society. I must make my report.'

* * *

The offer was politely turned down. Central Forty Six did not give any particular reason. Only said that the dwindling number of Quincies would not be sufficient to make a difference. It was unsatisfactory to Byakuya, but it was out of his hands.

Even so, something bothered him, and he began to look through all files regarding Quincies. Then he noticed something. At first, he thought there must be some mistake. But the more he looked into the files, the more he noticed what was happening.

This had to be brought to someone's attention.

He flash stepped over to Squad 5. There he found Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, round-faced petite with a black bun in her hair. She was working hard at paperwork. Momo looked up in surprise. 'Oh Captain Kuchiki, Captain Aizen is out right now?'

'Did he inform you when he would return?' asked Byakuya. 'My matter is of some urgency.'

'I think he's making a report to the Head Captain.' said Momo. 'It'll be a couple of hours.'

Byakuya paused. Aizen might not actually be the best choice to bring this up with. 'My thanks. I will take my leave.'

He departed and made his way to the Stealth Force. As he walked those halls, he remembered times spent with Yoruichi Shihoin. No, he could not think of that now. She was an enemy of the soul society. He must focus on his duty.

The door opened, and Soi Fon did not look up from her desk. 'I am very busy Kuchiki.'

'I apologize for the late hour.' said Kuchiki. 'However, an inconsistancy has come to my attention and you are in a position to clarify it for me.'

'What is it?' asked Soi Fon, looking up.

'I have been reading through the documentation regarding the Quincies.' said Byakuya. 'An estimated three hundred and seventy eight quincies have died this year. A far higher range than any year prior. Of all those who have been sent to the soul society not one has been reunited with their family.'

'This hardly seems like it concerns the stealth force.' said Soi Fon.

'Your forces are in charge of maintaining the Soul Society's grip on the Rukongai.' said Byakuya. 'Now a segment of its population has been disappearing. If a few had gone unnoticed it would be understandable. But that none of my agents have found any indicates to me that something else is at work here.

'That is not all, however. Of all the Quincies who died, three hundred and fifty-three of them were killed by hollows.'

'Quincies are known for their hatred of hollows.' noted Soi Fon.

'True,' said Byakuya 'however they are forbidden from engaging them. And until now have been quite adept at avoiding confrontations. Moreover, all of these Quincies were attacked by overwhelming numbers of hollows. And all of them had the Soul Reapers assigned to that region arrive mere moments too late to help.'

'…I see.' said Soi Fon. 'Yes, this does seem to indicate a conspiracy of some sort. Very well, I'll have everyone who was on watch for those soul reapers interrogated. Once we find out who convinced them to fail in their duties, this should be a simple matter to wrap up.'

'My thanks.' said Byakuya. 'Do you require any assistance?'

'I am well capable of performing my duties.' said Soi Fon, irritation in her voice. 'However, if you feel obligated to take action, go to Soken Ishida and ask him about what is happening. Unless I am mistaken, he is a community leader for the Quincies. He may have some relevant information, and he is more likely to cooperate with you.'

'Understood.' said Byakuya.

They parted ways, and Byakuya made his way back to Squad 6. He found Renji Abarai waiting. The red-haired man approached. 'Captain Kuchiki, we've got a problem-'

'Whatever it is, I have utmost faith in your abilities.' said Byakuya. 'I am in haste. Get in contact with Soken Ishida and tell him I must speak with him on a matter that concerns his security.'

'Well I was just going to tell you: He's dead.' said Renji.

'What?' said Byakuya.

'Yeah, he came under attack by a large swarm of hollows.' said Renji. 'It seems the Soul Reaper in charge arrived just a little too late to help-'

'Get me that Soul Reaper.' said Byakuya.

'Sir,' said Renji, 'he's not part of our division-'

'Now.' said Byakuya in a tone that brooked no argument.

The Stealth Force got him first.

* * *

His name was Kowaremashita Ban'nin. He was six feet tall with a great black beard, and right now he was tied to a chair with Captain Soi Fon looming over him. He looked very afraid. And he only became more afraid as Soi Fon stared at him.

'Captain Soi Fon,' he said, 'I don't know what-'

'Yes you do.' said Soi Fon. 'You recently responded to a serious hollow alert. One where multiple hollows were attacking a human soul. You arrived just in time to defeat the hollows while having the human be dead. This human was a Quincy.'

'Yes,' he said, 'I mean, I was on the other side of town. It took me a while to get here. You can't save everyone.'

'That's perfectly believable to me.' said Soi Fon. 'It's a tale as old as time. Unfortunately for you, I've heard that tale over three hundred times tonight.' She roundhouse kicked him in the gut sending him crashing against the wall. The chair shattered, and he was free, not that it did him much good.

Leaping on him, she grabbed his hand, forcing it upwards. He struggled, she let him struggle so he could see as she put a knife under his pinkie.

'No! Please! Please don't-' he begged.

Soi Fon sliced upwards, and the finger came off. The man screamed in agony. 'Now,' said Soi Fon, 'you're going to tell me what happened. What really happened, or I'm going to start cutting pieces off you. And when you've run out of extremities I'll get creative.'

'He paid me!' screamed Ban'nin.

'Who?!' roared Soi Fon, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the other wall.

'I can't tell you!' he screamed. 'He'll kill me!'

'I'll do worse.' said Soi Fon, grabbing his other hand and putting a knife to it. 'Who paid you?'

'Mayuri Kuroschutchi!' Ban'nin sobbed. 'He said… he said nobody was going to miss the Quincies. He said that the Soul Society wanted them gone and that we were… we were doing a service to it.'

'Good.' said Soi Fon, arising. 'Let me tell you what is going to happen now. I'm going to see to it that your wounds are treated. You are going to go to a cell, and you are going to remain there until I call you to testify about that in court. If you don't testify, you die slowly.

'Do you understand?'

'Yes!' he screamed. 'Yes, I understand! I'll do anything!'

Soi Fon motioned to the stealth force guards standing by. 'See that he's treated. Then get him out of my sight.'

She stalked out of the room and went to her office. She found Byakuya Kuchiki waiting for her. 'Well, you were right. Mayuri Kuroschutchi has been bribing Soul Reapers to look the other way. Given his profile, he is likely experimenting on them. In these circumstances, I believe I will place him under arrest.'

'Your authority is limited.' said Byakuya. 'Captains cannot be arrested without a warrant from Head Captain Yamamoto.'

'A technicality I am well aware of.' said Soi Fon.

'The law is not a technicality.' said Byakuya. 'Let us go.'

* * *

Yamamoto looked over the evidence before him. After a long moment, he looked up, feeling very tired. He already knew how this was going to end. The fact the Kuchiki and Soi Fon did not made it all the more tragic.

'The evidence speaks for itself.' said Yamamoto. 'On my authority, enter Squad 12 and place Mayuri Kuroschutchi under arrest. There are to be no fatalities.'

'I understand.' said Byakuya.

As they turned to leave, Yamamoto looked up again. 'Captains.'

'Yes sir?' asked Soi Fon.

'See to it that Mayuri Kuroschutchi is given a painful reminder of why we have laws in the first place.' said Yamamoto.

'Understood.' said Byakuya.

This was only going to end in disappointment for all involved. Yamamoto knew it already. He might as well allow them some short term satisfaction.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And I'm back! Some of you may have noticed that I took down the fic the Karakura Band. I ultimately decided to go a different direction with the story than I had first intended. And secondly decided to simply continue On the Rukongai instead of starting a new fic.


	17. The Use of the Law

**Chapter Eighteen: The Use of the Law**

The sound of screams had become commonplace over the past few weeks. Third Seat Hiyora had gotten used to them, but that didn't mean she liked them. Another particularly horrific death rattle came forth.

'Uryu!' the scream went. 'Uryu!" And then he fell silent.

'How long has he been at this?' asked Hiyori.

Lieutenant Nemu had the answer. 'Subject Soken Ishida has been under experimentation without sedation for exactly three hours, three minutes and-'

'Shut up, Nemu.' said Hiyori 'I don't really care.'

'I do not understand.' said Nemu 'If you were not interested in my assessment why did you ask?'

'I wasn't asking!' said Hiyori 'Goddamn it Kisuke might have been a fucking psycho but at least he kept his experiments quiet! We've been putting up with this racket for years!'

'I must admit,' said Akon, a monstrous looking scientist. 'it would be easier to work if Captain Kuroschutchi would be willing to pay for sedating the subjects.'

'Master Mayuri believes that the money spent on such products can be better used elsewhere.' said Nemu.

'I know why he isn't buying it!' roared Hiyori 'But I can't do my work like this! Akon, do remember back when we didn't have to hear the horrified screams of the innocent every fucking day?!'

'Sometimes I dream of those days.' said Akon. 'Now its-'

The door was thrown open and into the room walked Byakuya Kuchiki. With him was his Lieutenant and several hundred Squad 6 soldiers. Hiyori got up and drew her sword. Not again. 'Hey, just who the hell do you think you-'

A scroll was unrolled before her eyes. 'By order of Captain Commander Yammamoto, all personnel in the department of Research and Development are now placed under arrest, pending an official investigation of your illegal experimentation. Surrender and you will be given a chance for trial.

Fail to do so at your own peril.'

Hiyori put her hand to her sword. 'You really think-'

'Stand down.' said Nemu.

'What?!' said Hiyori.

'Our orders are to surrender.' said Nemu 'Do so.'

'Oh some Lieutenant of Squad 12 you are, Nemu!' roared Hiyori 'I knew it was insane to give my job to-' Nemu moved and Hiyori dodged away. Almost at once she found a sword to her throat.

She'd hardly even seen Kuchiki move. Hiyori dropped her sword.

Then Captain Soi Fon arrived through the door leading into the department. 'Kuchiki, we've secured the outlying labs. Kuroschutchi has been busy.'

'What?!' said Hiyori 'How did you people get in here?!'

'I am Captain of the Stealth force.' said Soi Fon 'The name speaks for itself.'

There was another, final, bloodcurdling shriek. Byakuya looked up, then narrowed his eyes and looked to Nemu. 'Where is Kuroschutchi?'

'Master Mayuri is presently occupied and has given orders not to be disturbed.' said Nemu 'If you will come back at a later time I'm sure-'

Byakuya's blade went to her throat.

'-threatening me will not change Master Mayuri's orders.'

'I am here by orders from a higher authority to arrest Kuroschutchi, Lieutenant.' said Byakuya.

'A… higher authority than Master Mayuri?' asked Nemu, perplexed.

'Okay, don't listen to her, I'll show you the way.' said Hiyori 'Nemu was only created a month or two ago.'

'Lieutenant Kuroschutchi,' said Soi Fon 'you will bring me to your records. I require all of them. Now.'

'…I understand.' said Nemu 'Right this way.'

* * *

Nemu Kuroschutchi had been vaguely aware that there were higher authorities than Master Mayuri. However until now she had never concerned herself with them. However when she was confronted by two Captains with official documentation her memory banks clearly indicated that she was to cooperate.

She led Soi Fon through the labs and noticed that there were stealth force operatives scanning through the experiments. One of them, large and fat approached Soi Fon. 'Captain, we've found a whole lot of hollows down here.'

'Hollows?' asked Soi Fon 'Is this another one of your faulty reports Omaeda?' Her voice was a low snarl.

'No Captain! Their Hollows!' said Omaeda, cowering. 'Though they're like nothing we've ever seen!'

'The hollows in question are experimental prototypes.' said Nemu. 'Master Mayuri has been working on isolating different aspects of their nature for use.'

'You have been experimenting with hollows?' asked Soi Fon, her threatening aura turning to Nemu.

Nemu realized that before her was a woman who could probably kill her in a thousand ways with her thumb. She didn't feel afraid, Nemu was not programmed to be afraid. Yet certain bilogical flight or fight responses in her brain told her that what Master Mayuri had been doing was technically illegal. What should her response be?

Honesty seemed in order. 'Master Mayuri believes that the laws of the Soul Society are an irrelevant inconvenience.'

Soi Fon's hand move and wrapped its fingers around Nemu's throat. 'You dare? Mayuri Kuroschutchi was sealed away once before. This time we will not be so restrained.' Her hand tightened.

'Killing me will prevent me from showing you the way to the records.' said Nemu.

Soi Fon stared at her for a moment, then released her grip. 'You don't scare easily.'

'I was created for Master Mayuri's use.' said Nemu 'Fear is not a part of my purpose.'

Nemu led her into the room with the files and opened a drawer. The file cabinets stretched nearly two stories high and took up a space nearly that of a small warehouse. Nemu turned to Captain Soi Fon. 'These are the documents of all our experiments to date.'

'I am surprised you were so quick to assist me.' said Soi Fon.

'I am a Lieutenant of Squad 12. In this circumstance I am obligated to cooperate fully with your investigation.' said Nemu.

Stealth Force troops rushed into the room and kneeled before Soi Fon. 'Captain, what are your orders?'

'Take everything.' said Soi Fon 'If anyone resists, summararily execute them.'

'What about the experiments?' asked the Stealth Force operative.

'Destroy them all.' said Soi Fon.

'Wait,' said Nemu.

'Yes?' asked Soi Fon.

'Those experiments may be the key to multiple technological breakthroughs.' said Nemu 'If they are destroyed our research will be ground to a halt. Set back by hundreds of years.'

'Your research is illegal.' said Soi Fon 'Kisuke Urahara was nearly executed for his experimentation with hollows. If your research is destroyed, so much the better.'

This was true. 'Master Mayuri will be furious with me if… if all this is destroyed.'

'Kuroschutchi will die by sogyoku if there is any justice in this seretei.' said Soi Fon 'So you needn't concern yourself.'

Nemu had to stop this. She couldn't let everything which Master Mayuri had worked for be destroyed. 'It may be relevant to the investigation.'

Silence. Soi Fon looked at her. 'Very well. Keep the experiments contained. Escort Nemu Kuroschutchi to a cell. Keep her there.'

Nemu went quietly. She had little else to do.

* * *

Soken Ishida had died screaming the name of his student. He had been one of those defiant to the end sorts. He'd breathed his last a few moments ago, and now his dissected and brutalized corpse was lying still and powerless. It had been one of the last Quincy, which meant the data he gathered would not be of much use. Even so, it made it all the more valuable.

The door opened. Someone had disobeyed his expressed orders! Turning around he glared at whoever it was. 'Did that idiot Nemu not tell you that I was not to be disturbed! Get out, before I make you my next experiment-'

A blade went to his throat. Byakuya Kuchiki had moved forward in a movement so smooth and swift that he had not been able to follow it. The Captain of the 6th division stood there, radiating quiet power. And Kuroschutchi realized that if he had wanted to, Byakuya could have killed him in one stroke.

'…What is the meaning of this?' he asked 'This is my division! You have no right-'

'By order of Captain Commander Yammamoto you are hereby placed under arrest,' said Byakuya, before looking to the corpse of Soken Ishida. 'the charges of murder of innocent human souls and unlawful experiments. Surrender, and you will receive a fair trial.'

Mayuri narrowed his eyes. 'Do you truly believe that you can hold me just because you are a noble?'

'When Central Forty Six learns of your actions you will die by sogyoku.' said Byakuya.

'Fool!' roared Kuroschutchi 'They ordered me to do it!'

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he shook in fury. 'You lie.'

'Do I?' asked Kuroschutchi 'The Quincies were an unknown variable. In time they might have repopulated and become a threat. Yet to destroy them openly would have been inconvenient. The last time they tried that on the Bounts a group of Soul Reapers under Ran Tao led a rebellion to save them.

When I approached Central Forty Six with the request to begin experimentation on a number of Quincy Souls they ordered that I turn my research into an ethnic cleansing.'

'You are merely trying to cast blame on others.' said Byakuya.

'Don't insult my intelligence, Captain Kuchiki.' said Mayuri 'Think. My pursuit is science at any cost. How would my experimentation on quincies have been of any value at all if all the quincies were destroyed?

If anything I should want to preserve their speices so I could make use of my research. However, I operate on a higher authority than Captain Commander Yamamoto. So, now that this absurd little conversation is done kindly get out of my office so I may-'

Byakuya brought his blade round to strike Kuroschutchi across the neck.

* * *

Mayuri Kurochutchi collapsed senseless to the ground as the back of Byakuya's blade his his neck. Byakuya stared down at the defeated Captain. He had almost killed him. He had almost taken the law into his own hands and cut his head off.

Byakuya turned to where Soken Ishida lay, his corpse ruined and defiled. To slay Kuroschutchi would have been just. He could still do it. All he had to do was cut his head from his shoulders right now. To slay the foul creature beneath him.

He could say that Mayuri resisted arrest. Even if the truth came out no one would have blamed him. Not after what Kuroshutchi did. He had to do it. He had to kill…

No.

To kill him like this would be nothing less than murder. Kuroschutchi would receive a fair trial and then die by sogyoku. His lies would accomplish nothing in a court of law.

Soi Fon appeared behind him. 'We have all the data. Kuroschutchi has been busy. Did you kill him?'

'No.' said Byakuya.

'A pity.' said Soi Fon 'We've got everything we need here. I'll make a full report to Central Forty Six. You should as well.'

'I understand.'

It was over.

* * *

Shunsui Kyroku was resting on a grassing hill, enjoying the day from the shade of an oak tree when Lieutenant Nanao found him. She rushed breathlessly up and kneeled. 'Captain sir, we've got urgent news.'

'Eh,' Shunsui took the straw from his mouth. 'what is it little Nanao?'  
That she didn't flare up at that name showed that Nanao was serious. 'Captain Kuroschutchi has been arrested by the Stealth Force and the 6th division.' said Nanao 'They are accusing Kuroschutchi of illegal experimentation and of genociding the Quincy.'

'Well,' said Shunsui 'Central Forty Six isn't gonna be happy about that.'

'There is talk of using the sogyoku.' said Nanao.

'Not that, no.' said Shunsui 'I mean about all this getting out into the open. They're not blind. If this was really going on, somebody in high places probably knew it was happening and let it happen.

Now they are going to have to acknowledge their dirty work. Central Forty Six is going to have to jump through some hoops to pardon Kuroschutchi.'

'Pardon?' asked Nanao 'But why would they-'

'Nanao,' said Shunsui 'I've lived a lot longer than I look. Central Forty Six will never execute a captain. Not for something as trivial as mass murder anyway. If Kuroschutchi had been working contrary to their interests maybe, but not like this.' He sighed. 'I just hope Kuchiki doesn't take it too hard.'

* * *

The three Captains met inside Aizen's house to discuss the matter. All of them had one opinion they were united in. Tosen said it best. 'The arrest of Captain Kuroschutchi is to my mind and act of pure justice.'

'They aren't going to burn him.' said Gin, who was not smiling.

'Of course they aren't.' said Aizen. 'However the situation may be turned to our advantage none the less.'

'Do you intend to recruit Kuchiki?' asked Tosen. 'He may well come to understand our cause by this.'

'Understand, perhaps, but not agree with.' said Aizen 'I think it would be for the best if we sewed the seeds of doubt, and reap the rewards later, however.' He looked to Gin. 'And don't even think about it, Gin. When the situation allows for it I will give Kuroschutchi into your hands. Until then you are to compose yourself and keep in character.' Gin had demonstrated a much more open hatred of Kuroschutchi since that day.

Gin's eyes opened slightly. Then they closed and he smiled. 'Oh of course, Captain Aizen. I don't know what I was thinking.'

There was a knock on the door. Aizen glanced up and saw Momo entering the room. The girl halted as she saw them. 'Oh I'm sorry Captain Aizen, I didn't mean to barge in.'

'Momo, please,' said Aizen 'it's no trouble really. We were just discussing the situation with Kuroschutchi.'

'Yes, I was just going to talk to you about that.' said Momo 'The Stealth Force has arrested everyone in the 12th division. Everyone. No one can get in or out.'

'Well that is to be expected,' said Aizen 'these are very serious charges. The last time something like this happened we lost a large portion of our ranking officers, including my Captain, Hirako Shinji.' And hadn't that been a satisfying day. Ah, old triumphs.

'What should we do?' asked Momo.

'Nothing for now.' said Aizen 'Present any relevant information and hope for the best. This is a legal matter and out of our hands.' He paused. 'Momo, in your personal opinion, does Mayuri Kuroschutchi deserve to die?'

'I…' Momo paused. 'I don't know really. I haven't seen the evidence. But… experimenting on hollow and killing human souls just so he could experiment on them. I mean… he's broken almost every law the soul society has.'

'Yes.' said Aizen 'Men have been executed for far less. However not captains.'

'What do you mean?' asked Momo.

'We Captains are given special treatment.' said Aizen 'Kenpachi Zaraki, for instance, is a murderous serial killer. He slaughtered his way through many innocents before coming here. Any other Soul Reaper who acted the way he does would have been killed long ago.

However Kenpachi has a captain level spiritual pressure. So he is allowed to do more or less everything short of treason. And Mayuri has not committed treason either.'

'So you think he'll get off?' said Momo.

'It is unfortunate,' admitted Aizen 'but our system is not flawless. Were I in charge of things I would have made an example of him. However I am not. We all have our places.'

'Right,' said Momo 'I'll get back to the division.' She raced out.

Gin gave Aizen a look. 'My Captain Aizen, if anything one might think you disapproved of Kuroschutchi's actions? Its like looking into a mirror, isn't it?'

Aizen ignored him. 'I have a meeting to attend.'

Captain Soi Fon looked up from her desk and saw Chojiro Sasikibe. He stood before her, dignified and strong and saluted. She returned the gesture. 'I apologize, emmissary. However we have a great many things we must do.'

'We are aware.' said Chojiro. 'I understand that you have confinscated all the research data of the 12th division.'

'Yes,' said Soi Fon 'we are still going through it.'

'We will be confinscating all of it.' said Chojiro. 'As of this moment all findings within that data is classified. Personnel who speak of the contents will be prosecuted.'

'This is highly irregular.' said Soi Fon 'My division's whole purpose is to police the other divisions.'

'The investigation is moving to Central Forty Six.' said Chojiro 'I apologize Captain, but this order comes directly from the highest levels of the soul society.'

'I understand.' said Soi Fon 'I'll have the data sent by.' She paused. 'A decision has already been reached, hasn't it?'

'…Yes.' said Chojiro. And then he said what was going to happen.

* * *

It was impossible. It was inconceivable. It was beyond unacceptable. Such a decision should be overturned, yet it could be overturned. Byakuya controlled himself as he looked up at the men around him. 'You intend to let Kuroschutchi escape justice.' It was not a question.

'It is unfortunate,' said the Judge 'however Kuroschutchi is in possession of skills we need. His research is essential to the future of the soul society.'

'With respect,' said Byakuya 'Captain Kuroschutchi has broken nearly every law which the soul society has. To allow him to escape unscathed will send a… unfortunate precedent.'

'The matter will be controlled.' said the Judge 'Even now our agents are collecting all relevant data and testimony. Officially the illegal experiments conducted by Kuroschutchi will have been the work of a select few scientists within the 12th division. These scientists then attempted to frame Kuroschutchi via various forged documents.

They will be executed, our credibility will remain intact and our operations will be unimpeded.'

Byakuya looked up, not sure how to say what he needed to say. 'Captain Kuroschutchi said something else. He stated that your specifically ordered him to initiate a purge of the quincies.'

'Captain Kuroschutchi is highly unstable.' said the Judge 'We… indicated that we did not want the quincies repopulating. He took matters into his own hands.'

Meaning that they could not be held accountable. Yet they were still responsible. 'This is not justice.' said Byakuya finally. 'Nor is it lawful.'

'Of course it isn't.' said the Judge 'It is reality. It is true that a respect for law is essential in soldiers, and in peasants and in those who serve. Yet we who rule are held to higher callings. We must sometimes sacrifice justice, and even the law for the greater good.'

'I understand.' said Byakuya. 'With your permission I will ensure that the 12th divison are released.'

'There is no need to release Kuroschutchi immidiately.' said the Judge 'We'll keep him in prison for a week and let him wonder whether we still need him. It should keep him from overstepping his boundaries again.'

There were murmurs of agreement as Byakuya left the room. It was clear that either Central Forty Six had either been the mastermind behind Kuroschutchi's actions, or at the very least been aware of them. Whether or not they had meant for things to go as far as they did, it did not change the fact that they were responsible. And protecting their agent.

 _'This is not justice.'_ said Senbonzakura _'This is not the law. This is the circumvention of the law for the sake of convenience. We both know this. So why aren't you taking action?'_

It would have not effect. This was not the time or place to act. In time perhaps things could change…

 _'When?'_ asked Senbonzakura 'What _if Central Forty Six doesn't want to change? Our entire career has been spent trying to keep them out of our business. They let the Rukongai rot. Are they really worthy rulers? Why shouldn't we-'_

No! That was treason! Byakuya would not even consider it!

'Byakuya!' came a call.

Aizen approached with a wave. As he got nearer his sighed. 'I'm guessing from your face that it did not go well. What was the verdict?'

'Kuroschutchi will be pardoned. A scapegoat will be executed.' said Byakuya 'The matter is concluded.'

'Central Forty Six may say so but it isn't.' said Aizen.

Byakuya looked up. 'Explain yourself.'

'People will talk.' said Aizen 'Even if the truth is ever officially reported the true story always gets out. Kuroschutchi broke the law, committed genocide, and Central Forty Six allowed him to escape.'

'That is small comfort.' said Byakuya.

'No, you are right of course.' said Aizen 'However at this stage there is no lawful means by which justice can be enacted.' He set a hand to his shoulder. 'I'm sorry Byakuya.'

'You have nothing to apologize for.' said Byakuya.

* * *

The corpses of several hundred other Quincies, as well as thousands of bodies belonging to various people who went missing in the Rukongai were found in mass graves beneath the department of research and development in the ensuing search. Woman, children, men, old and young, no one had been spared. All significant witnesses were sworn to secrecy.

A number of scientists of little significance were blamed and executed via beheading. Mayuri Kuroschutchi was allowed to return to his research with a stern warning after a week in prison. Central Forty Six regarded the situation as an unfortunate turn of events that had turned out for the best. The quincies were mostly destroyed, credibility had been restored and all was as it should be.

At least from a purely political perspective. From any other perspective what had happened was an abhorrent misuse of the powers of the law. The law, the great equalizer and bringer of order, or so the 6th division called it. It had been used to kill the innocent and save the guilty.

Renji Abarai had seen the bodies of the dead. Seen the way the 12th division regarding it as business as usual. He was sure as hell that this was not the first massacre the 12th division had done. And pissed as hell that nothing had been done about it.

He opened the door and entered his Captain's office. 'You called for me, Captain?'

Byakuya Kuchiki looked up, his face that perfect mask of nobility. What did he think of all this? Renji could never read the guy, even years after becoming his Lieutenant.

'Ae you interested in becoming a Captain, Renji Abarai?'

The question took Renji by surprise, mostly because he'd never even considered that angle. He wanted to be a Lieutenant for a very specific reason. 'That is… I don't know.' said Renji 'Maybe, eventually.'

Byakuya nodded. Had Renji made the right choice? 'There is an obscure law.' said Byakuya 'That anyone who kills a Captain in front of two hundred of his subordinates will take that Captain's place.'

'Right, like Kenpachi Zaraki did.' said Renji. Did Kuchiki think Renji was planning to invoke that right on him? Renji knew exactly how that would go, Kuchiki was a legend.

'There is precedent.' said Byakuya 'If you are willing, I will train you to kill Captains. One Captain in particular.'

Wait, Byakuya Kuchiki was planning to use Renji to assassinate one of his rivals legally? Renji had never thought the man the sort to use loopholes. Unless, maybe if the circumstances were extreme enough. '…Is this about Kuroschutchi?'

'Yes.' said Byakuya 'He is a disgrace to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and must be removed for the betterment of the Soul Society. Are you willing to slay him?'

'Willing yeah.' said Renji 'Able? No. I mean Kuroschutchi is probably lower tier, but I'm nowhere near a Captain's level.'

'Your understanding of your own abilities does you credit.' said Byakuya 'I will train you until you achieve bankai.'

'What?' said Renji.

'I will force you to attain a level of power that makes what you are capable of now pale in comparison.' continued the Captain of Squad 6. 'I will teach you every technique I have learned in my career, force you to overcome your weaknesses, and when I judge you ready, you will kill Mayuri Kuroschutchi.

Do you understand?'

Renji paused. This could be a chance to grow in power. At the very least he'd get an idea of Kuchiki's strengths and weaknesses. 'Yeah, sure.'

'Good.' said Byakuya 'Then we can begin.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Coming to you now from the distant land of Scotland, we have the latest chapter of On the Rukongai. I had the general outline for this chapter planned out for a while. Getting the details down was the hard part and by the time I did I found myself in Scotland. So yeah, enjoy.

Unless of course I can't find a decent internet connection while I'm in Scotland. Then I guess you guys are out of luck.


	18. Death and the Strawberry

**Chapter Nineteen: Death and the Strawberry**

A lone girl, petite and of short stature stood upon a powerpole overlooking the town. Her hair was dark and blowing in the wind, and her garments were black robes. At her side was a beautiful white sword which she held in an underhand grip.

'We stand in awe of that which cannot be seen. And we respect with every fiber of our being that which cannot be explained.

And so fell the sword of fate…' she said, quoting some epic poetry as she descended.

Ichido Yujin watched through her mask as the soul reaper was lost amidst the many buildings. Turning to her constant companion she looked at his expressionless pale face incredulously. 'Is she talking to herself?'

'I am told she is somewhat eccentric in nature.' said the other.

'So this soul reaper chick…' said Ichido Yujin 'Do you want me to eighty six her or what?'

'No.' said the other 'Our Lord commands she be left unharmed and unaware of our presence.'

Ichido punched her palm with one gauntleted fist and scoffed. 'Teh, fair enough.'

Things were getting interesting at last.

* * *

In the world of the living Ichigo Kurosaki made his way down a street, shading his eyes with one hand. The sun was waning and he was feeling absolutely miserable. As he walked he passed a group of thugs skateboarding down the street. On the process he saw them knock over a vase to some kid who got killed. The little girls ghost was watching and crying, but Ichigo wasn't sure whether it was real or just his imagination.

Over the years he had learned to keep quiet on the subject of ghosts. It wasn't normal.

He paused, wondering if he should do something about the thugs. Of course they were more a symptom of the problem, than the source. The world seemed always on a never ending spiral towards decay, and there was nothing he could do about it. At last he decided he had to do something.

'Excuse me.' he said.

'Yeah, what do you want?' asked the thug.

'Could you be more careful while you are skateboarding?' asked Ichigo 'You knocked over the vase left to honor a girl who was killed here.'

'Who do you think you are telling us what to do?! Get out of my face!' He threw a punch which Ichigo stepped aside from, before lashing out with a knee which caught the man in the gut and caused him to keel over to land with a crash.

And that was how Ichigo Kurosaki found himself facing off against three mean looking individuals who were cracking their knuckles as they advanced. 'Now look,' said Ichigo 'I'm sure we've all had a very long day, I think it would be best for everyone if-'

'Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason!' snapped the leader as he advanced.

'Look,' said Ichigo 'I don't mean to point out the obvious but he did try to punch me when I was merely asking you to be careful in your skateboarding-'

'That's all you gotta say?!' snapped the man, throwing a punch.

Typical really.

One unfortunate and senseless waste of human life later, Ichigo Kurosaki walked away from the unconscious forms of the street gang, and picked up his bag. As he did the ghost girl approached. 'Thank you for coming to my defense, I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully.'

'Yeah, sure whatever,' said Ichigo 'have fun… being dead or whatever it is you do. Rest in peace, I guess.' And he turned to walk away. Really there was no good reason why he should have had to come to her defense. There was a reason police existed.

At that moment the resident tomboy, Tatsuki emerged from around the corner to approach, clapping as she did so. 'Wow, you beat those guys up really badly. Nice work.'

'Tatsuki, what are you doing out here?' said Ichigo 'You live on the opposite side of town.'

'I got bored. Went for a run.' said Tatsuki 'You do realize that those guys could be in the hospital for years? And that if that actually went to court you'd be sent off to a lunatic asylum at best.'

'I'm not worried.' said Ichigo scornfully.

'Well you should be. Your fifteen years old and look like a delinquent.' said Tatsuki 'No offense, but dying your hair black does nothing to stop the look.'

'When did you become so big on thinkings thing through anyway?' asked Ichigo.

Tatsuki wasn't sure how to answer that. It felt like the answer was in plain sight, but it somehow evaded her notice. She couldn't really remember when or how she had started seeing ghosts, but she put it up to her own disturbed mental state. 'Oh… um… I've got this friend.'

'Inoue?' asked Ichigo.

'No, you haven't met him.' said Tatsuki in irritation.

'That's weird.' said Ichigo.

'How is it weird?' asked Tatsuki 'You don't even remember peoples names. Even if you had met him, you'd probably forget.'

'Fair enough.' said Ichigo 'Look, you hang out or-'

'Nah, I actually have to meet someone.' said Tatsuki. It was a lie, but it didn't feel like it.

'Don't let me stop you.' said Ichigo, raising his hands.

He made it home just in time to find that it was nearly night and the stars had come out in the heavens above. He reached the gate to his house yard and opened it, and for a moment reflected on who he was. How would he introduce himself if he were to be honest in class?

'My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm fifteen years old and I like power rangers. For some reason, ever since that day I've had the ability to see ghosts as long as I can remember.' He realized that he must have looked very silly, and made his way forward to open the door.

'I'm home.' he said.

* * *

Ichido Yujin got onto the rooftop they were supposed to meet and found her comrade standing looking out of the city. His hands were in his pockets and his white garments were blowing around him in the wind. She approached.

'You were careless.' said her comrade.

'Yeah, yeah, I almost got caught.' she said 'You know I was following orders. It's not my fault if she showed up completely out of nowhere. Now what?'

'We are to watch and wait.' said her comrade.

'You're kidding?' asked Ichido 'Doesn't that violate our orders?'

'Our priority was to secure the target until such a time as the opportunity arrived.' said her comrade. 'Now it has arrived and the experiment may proceed.'

'This is one of those sink of swim things right?' asked Ichido, remembering her own initiation all too well.

'Yes.'

'This is so typical for you, Ulquiorra.' she said 'What? Can't you paint some recruitment posters.'

Ulquiorra glanced back in what might have been irritation. She could never read that guy. 'Willing cooperation requires one to actually understand something of ones motivations. Our Lord prefers to withhold such information until later.'

* * *

Home was a two story house with a garden and fence. Ichigo entered it, feeling rather tired. At once he smelled his mothers cooking, but it didn't quite wake him up.

'Your late Ichigo,' said Masaki Kurosaki, voice somewhat chiding. 'where have you been all day?'

'I took a roundabout route home.' admitted Ichigo ruefully. 'What's for dinner?'

'Honey mustard chicken and rice.' said Masaki 'Its in the over keeping warm.'

'We were about to start without you.' said a black haired girl. 'Now come on, I'm hungry.'

'Thats not very nice Karin,' said Yuzu chidingly.

'It's fine Yuzu.' said Ichigo 'Where is dad anyway?'

'A late meeting I believe,' said Masaki 'he should have been back some time ago-'

'I'm home my darling,' said Isshin Kurosaki as he burst through the door. 'no more need you despair at my absence for-'

'It's late and the kids are hungry,' said Masaki 'we'll talk over the dinner table.'

'Yes dear.' said Isshin.

Dinner was the usual affair, with Isshin discussing recent events regarding the budgets, and the recent trends in medical technology, among other things. Karin and Yuzu talked about their days at school, while Ichigo remained silent as always. Unfortunately his Mother noticed this, and spoke to him. 'Ichigo, how was your day?'

'I woke up I went to school, I got my homework.' he said 'Then I came back here.'

'You don't have to be rude, dear.' said Masaki.

'What do you want from me a poem?' asked Ichigo 'I see ghosts, behold the spirits of the dead with my own two eyes. I've done it for years. And I'm stuck here, doing homework.'

'I think your kind of lucky to see ghosts.' said Yuzu.

'I don't believe in them.' said Karin.

'You've been able to see them for years.' noted Ichigo.

'I'm in permanent denial,' said Karin 'just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them.'

'Fine,' said Ichigo 'whatever, can I please be excused?'

'You may,' said Masaki, though he had the feeling he hadn't heard the end of it.

Ichigo stood and made his way up the stairs to go to bed. As he stared up at the ceiling he reflected at how truly bored he was. When he was younger he'd wanted to go on adventures, be a kung fu action hero, or slay monsters like the one that girl he'd seen had. He'd alway been smiling, optimistic. Unfortunately smiling optimism didn't thrive in a world where having orange hair could result in you getting the shit kicked out of you. These days he no longer had that as a problem. He kept his expression clear, and his hair dyed while practicing karate with Tatsuki.

And then a butterfly flew through his window. Even though his window was closed. He felt something, a presence he had not felt since…

A girl walked through his wall to stand on his bedside table. The girl walked through his wall to stand on his bedside table. He looked in awe at her, for she had elegant bearing. She was as beautiful as he remembered her, with her shoulder length dark hair and dark blue eyes. At her side was a gleaming white katana which she held in one hand. She did not give him a second glance as she stepped forward. 'I sense strong spiritual pressure close by.'

'Uh, excuse me,' said Ichigo as he stood up. 'look not that this isn't part of my personal fantasies, but what are you doing in my house?'

'It's nearby…' she murmured.

Ichigo tapped her on the shoulder, and she froze up before whirling around. She took one look at his face, and turned white as a sheet as she stepped backwards several paces. 'Ka-Kaien… how can you be alive?!'

'I have no idea who this Kaien is,' admitted Ichigo 'but he's not me. Are you alright?'

There was a long silence as color returned to her features and she straightened herself out. 'Yes, I'm fine. Are you telling me you can see me?'

'Given that we're having a conversation, yeah.' said Ichigo 'I can see you.'

'How very odd,' she said, reaching forward to cup his cheek. 'you look normal but you must be defective somehow.'

'Could you knock that off?' asked Ichigo 'I've had a long day.'

She blinked, as though surprised and withdrew her hand, and a silence fell over the room as they looked at each other. Neither seemed to have any idea on how to continue this conversation. Ichigo reflected on what was standard practice for boys who had beautiful young woman in their rooms. 'So are you doing anything for dinner or…'

'I don't have time for such petty amusements.' she replied simply. 'I have duties I must attend to.'

'Inside my house, I guess.' said Ichigo 'Who are you anyway?'

'You want to know?' she asked, looking very dark and mysterious. 'Then I'll tell you. I'm a soul reaper.'

One lengthy explanation later, Ichigo sat across a table from Rukia, mulling over what had just been told to him. 'Alright, so you are something called a soul reaper.'

'Mmmhmm,' said Rukia.

'And you are telling me that you were sent here on a mission by a place called the soul society.'

'Mmmhmm.'

'To deal with demons like the one all those years ago.'

This statement seemed to surprise her. 'What do you mean?'

'I guess you don't recognize me then,' said Ichigo with a sigh. 'I was just a kid.'

'…I have no idea what you are talking about.' said Rukia simply.

'Whatever, so are you actually going to tell me your name or-'

At that moment she stood up and drew her sword, and Ichigo blinked as she raised it and tapped it up against a ghost who had been following him around for some time.

'No, please don't!' begged the ghost 'I don't want to be sent to the Underworld!'

'You needn't fear,' said Rukia 'you are bound for a better place. The soul society, there your soul will be at peace.'

The ghost disappeared into the floor.

'What did you just do?' asked Ichigo.

'I sent his spirit to the soul society,' said Rukia 'it's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper. Now let me just explain why I'm here. I'll try and break it down so you can understand.'

Then she removed a drawing pad from her breast pocket and opened it to reveal a picture of a chibi bunny rabbit head surrounded by many hearts. 'There are two kinds of spirits in this world. The first kind are the normal spirits called wholes. The ghosts that you see are usually this kind.' She turned the page to show a chibi bear head surrounded by a black background and lightning bolts. 'The second kind are evil spirits known as hollows. The hollows attach people, living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?'

Ichigo remained silent contemplatively. 'Nice drawings,' he said at last.

'Was that sarcasm?' she asked, an edge in her voice.

'Why no,' said Ichigo 'whatever could make you doubt my appreciation for your masterful works of art?'

There was a silent as she peered at him with half lidded eyes of suspicion. 'Very well, there are two main jobs for a soul reaper. First to lead wholes to the soul society via konso, as I just did. Second, to exorcise the hollows wherever we find them.'

'So that hollow with the hamster like body years ago,' reflected Ichigo 'it was after me and my mom.'  
She stopped. 'Now I remember, you were that boy who Grand Fisher lured in. You've grown up.'

'It happens,' noted Ichigo. 'so what do these hollows gain from eating people anyway?'

'I don't know, truth be told.' said the soul reaper 'We have yet to fully understand hollows, and why they do the things they do. One thing we do know is that there is still another hollow prowling somewhere nearby.'

Suddenly Ichigo felt something at the back of his mind, a long honed instinct screaming at him to move. 'Then maybe you should get to work.' A howl echoed throughout the night.

'I would, but I can't seem to detect its location.' admitted Rukia. 'Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow thats close by, but here its as if my senses are being jammed by some unknown force-'

'Something is howling, right now.' said Ichigo 'I think it's a hollow.'

'Something howling?' she asked 'What do you mean?'

Then the howl came again, and with it came a cry of distress. At once Ichigo recognized it, and raced out. 'Yuzu!' he cried, finding her injured halfway up the stairs. 'What happened?'

'Ichigo… Karin's been… you've got to save her…' said Yuzu.

The soul reaper raced down the stairs, and Ichigo followed after, finding himself in awe of how quickly she moved despite the gravity of the situation. They came out into the street, and Ichigo saw his sister gripped in a great arm, which belonged to an ogre like monstrosity. Rukia drew her sword, and raced forward, slashing the beasts arm. Karin fell from its hand, and was caught by Ichigo as he raced in. The beast roared and fled back.

Ichigo set down his sister, gazing at her in concern. 'Karin, is she going to be alright?'

'Yes,' said Rukia 'the hollow left without devouring either of your sisters souls. I'm sure of it. The hollow seems to be targeting a specific soul. I can sense a great deal of spiritual pressure inside you, its possible it may be after you.'

'So… all of this is my fault?' surmised Ichigo.

'Pretty much,' said Rukia as the beast rushed her again.

Leaping into the air, Rukia Kuchiki cleaved the hollow in twain from the head down. And it dissipated into the wind as she sheathed her sword. 'My name is Rukia Kuchiki, by the way.'

Ichigo arose somewhat unsteadily. 'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. That's two I owe you, I guess.'

There was dead silence between them.

'Well Ichigo,' she said 'I'll need a place to stay.'

* * *

Ulquiorra's expression did not change. Nor did his posture. But Ichido Yujin knew him well enough to know that he was as close to angry as he had ever gotten. 'So…' said Ishido 'I'm guessing that this wasn't your intended effect.'

Ulquiorra turned around. 'The situation has not transpired as I had hoped. No matter, Kuchiki will be here for months. More than sufficient time to engineer the situation to our ends.'

'Sure, sure,' said Ichido 'so does this mean I can take it easy with my training-'

'No.' said Ulquiorra.

'Right, just checking to see you weren't going soft on me.' said Ichido.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I have a confession to make. The deviations in these past few chapters are several different ideas for AU's I had which I decided to merge into one. This chapter was a patchwork of different chapters put together into one.

Now obviously Ichigo is acting a bit different from cannon. This is because his life has been very different with his mom alive.


	19. Emergence

**Chapter Two: Emergence**

It had been an eventful last night, reflected Ichigo as he awoke the next morning. He couldn't quite remember exactly how things had ended, or how he had ended up here, yet it quickly became apparent that no one in his family except him remembered anything.

'Its a miracle!' proclaimed Isshin Kurosaki 'A truck plows right into our house and none of us get so much as a single scratch!'

'Whats more miraculous is that we slept right through it,' said Masaki ruefully. 'this is going to be very expensive to repair, and less than fun to live with for the next week.'

Ichigo wondered if he had dreamed everything, but dismissed it as unlikely. 'Hey mom, I need to head to school, I'm probably late as it is.'

'Don't worry about it dear.' said Misaki 'We'll handle the clean up.'

Ichigo prepared for school, and headed off to the large square building surrounded by walls. It turned out that he got there very late, and he hurried through the school with a meaningful gait. As he passed through the halls, he rounded a corner and collided with someone.

An auburn haired, busty girl named Orihime fell down and landed with a crash. Ichigo looked at her in contempt. Everyone was always acting as if she was this special snowflake because she was eccentric, even though it was obviously just an act. Ichigo had been eccentric once, and that had ended with him getting the shit kicked out of him by thugs. Her lie was a bright mirror to his lie, and that made him hate her.

Their eyes met.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Ichigo, you knock a girl down and thats all you have to say?' asked Tatsuki.

Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki ruefully. 'Fine, I'm sorry I knocked you down Orihime.' he said, voice holding a note of sarcasm. 'Do you require me to help you up?' Every word that came out of his mouth concealed the seething resentment he felt towards her.

'Oh no!' she said 'I have to go play… uh… volleyball! Yes volleyball!' Then she ran off.

'I don't care.' snapped Ichigo, though she didn't hear.

'Well your in a good mood this morning.' said Tatsuki sarcastically.

'You wouldn't be in the best of moods if you'd ended up having a truck plow into your house.' said Ichigo flatly. 'How late am I anyway?'

'It's time for lunch.' said Tatsuki.

'Do you need any help with the clean up?' asked Chad, who had been going to meet Tatsuki.

'No,' said Ichigo 'we've got it under control. Just…' he shook his head. 'nevermind, I need to go.'

He made his way to his classroom, and sat down, trying to process everything that had happened. Had he really seen her, or had it been some kind of weird day dream, conjured up by stress. Dimly he noticed Tatsuki speaking with Keigo Asano, a person Ichigo found annoying and not all that funny.

Then he noticed who he was speaking to, and found her extremely familiar. She approached him, and he looked up. 'Hey, you are Ichigo, aren't you?'

'It's you,' noted Ichigo 'what the hell are you doing here-'

'You must be mistaken, we've never met before.' She turned her hand around. In writing on her palm there was a message: _'Make a scene and you are so dead.'_

'…Can we talk in private?' he asked after a moment.

Later outside, in a courtyard used for karate practice, he confronted her. 'Alright could you tell me what the hell you are doing on this plane of existence?'

'Jeepers you big brute,' she said in a false dramatic tone. 'you aren't going to hurt me aren't you.'

'Knock it off with the goodie two shoes act, I've seen you cut a giant monster in half.' snapped Ichigo flatly.

'Well I think its pretty good, considering I learned it overnight.' she replied.

'Look, shouldn't you have gone back to that soul society place already?' asked Ichigo.

'No,' said Rukia 'it's not efficient to send a Soul Reaper down for a single mission, it takes too much energy. I'm here for the next few weeks at least.'

'Glorious,' said Ichigo, slipping his hands into his pockets. 'so what does this have to do with me?'

'Not much,' she admitted 'but your asking questions so I figured I'd answer them. Also I need a place to stay.'

'Can't you just rent an apartment?' he asked.

'Well…' she paused 'how shall I put this… the Soul Society does not usually expect its operatives to economically support themselves. Instead we usually rely on the laws of hospitality to survive. We explain the situation to a kindly local, and they give us room and board.'

'So the afterlife are a bunch of freeloaders?' surmised Ichigo.

'That's a very impolite way of putting it,' chided Rukia. 'but yes. What I'm in right now is a gigai, an artificial body which a Soul Reaper inhabits when spending time in the world of the living.' Suddenly there was a beeping sound from her pocket and she drew it before looking at a phone. 'I've got orders. We'll have to cut this short.' Drawing out a badge, she tapped it up against her chest and emerged from her body in her usual robes. Her own form fell and landed. 'Could you take care of my body, I have work I need doing.'

She rushed off. Ichigo looked to the apparently comatose girl in front of him, then to grim reaper running off in another directly. He could probably take her with him, but it would look awkward for him to drag an unconscious woman through the streets. Besides, it wasn't as if it was actually her.

He pursued her through the streets, noting that she ran with a great swiftness. Eventually she arrived at a playground, and stopped. He came up behind her, stretching out one arm as he did so. She glanced back in irritation. 'You were supposed to stay by my body.'

'Yeah, well, I'm not your servant.' snapped Ichigo 'And anyway I never said I'd let you stay at my place. So why are we out here anyway?'

She sighed. 'I am out here because a young boys ghost is about to come under threat by a hollow. I need to stop it.' Suddenly there was an inhuman roar, and a boys spirit came into view, fleeing in terror. Behind him rushed a hollow in the form of a spider, coming after him with a gaping maw. Rukia drew her blade, and rushed forward, passing by the hollow, before sheathing her sword. Moments later the hollow exploded into blood, and dissipated.

Turning around to face the boy, she spoke:

'Child, if you wish to avoid being devoured by those creatures, you must pass on.' she said, before tapping the base of her sword against the boys forehead. The boy glowed blue, and faded from view. Once again Rukia sheathed her sword, and approached Ichigo.

'So you send people to heaven then?' asked Ichigo.

'More or less,' she stated, not looking him in the eye.

'…Right,' he said.

They made their way back, and Rukia went back into her body. In the aftermath, as they hung out on the roof, Ichigo approached her. 'Look, about you needing a place to stay. I'll talk to my parents about it, and see what I can do. But no promises.'

'Thank you,' she said 'I appreciate it.'

'Well you saved my life,' he reflected 'so its really the least I can do.'

As they both walked back from school, Ichigo began mulling things over, and trying to reflect why he was in such a bad mood. He couldn't quite decide. 'Hey, so about these powers of yours.' he said after a moment.

'Yes,' said Rukia 'what of them?'

'Has there ever been a case where humans developed powers?' he asked.

Rukia remained silent for a moment. 'There were one or two cases like that. They all ended badly. In emergency situations it used to be allowed for a Soul Reaper to pass their powers temporarily onto a human. But humans didn't always use their powers responsibly, and after an extreme case the practice was banned.

You're probably better off-'

And then there was a terrible screeching noise that drew their attention to the side of the street. There, near a crosswalk, Orihime Inoue lay prone on the ground while a car rushed off in the opposite direction. There was a claw mark on her leg.

'Who is that?' asked Rukia, curious.

'Thats Orihime,' said Ichigo 'just ignore her and perhaps she'll go away.'

They continued on.

'There was a mark on that girls leg,' said Rukia 'its possible that she may be being targeted by a hollow.'

'Isn't that your area of expertise?' asked Ichigo 'Why are you bothering me about this?'

'Well I figured you'd be interested,' said Rukia 'seeing as you've gone out of your way to get involved in every hollow I've slain thus far.'

'Fair enough,' said Ichigo 'I just don't like Orihime Inoue.'

'Why not?' asked Rukia 'I saw her before. She seemed nice.'

'What she is,' said Ichigo 'is a mary sue.'

'A what?'

'A mary sue is a literary term used to describe a character who overrides common sense and established lore to make the entire universe revolve around her, and her love life.' said Ichigo 'Orihime Inoue is real life example of this. Everyone pretends as though she's this tragic figure because a bunch of bullies cut her hair when she was in grade school.'

'That sounds traumatic.' Rukia reflected.

'Try taking a pair of brass knuckles to the face a couple dozen times and then tell me that!' snapped Ichigo 'Everyone fawns over her and pretends as though she is something special, when she most certainly is not.' he paused 'Look, when I was a kid I constantly got beaten to a pulp because I had orange hair. Did I get loads of sympathy? No, instead they branded me a delinquent and pretended as though I had done something to deserve it.'

'So that's why you dye your hair.' surmised Rukia in a guarded tone. 'I suppose thats as good a reason as any. Still, did she have any recent deaths in her family? It could be important.'

'Well,' he said 'her brother did get killed in a car accident a couple years ago. I think he was her only remaining family.'

'And you don't think thats worthy of sympathy?' surmised Rukia.

'Maybe it is,' admitted Ichigo 'I just don't like people much in general truth be told.'

'That I gathered.' said Rukia.

As they continued, Rukia broke off from him and Ichigo glanced to her. 'Where are you going?'

'Do you really want to know?' she asked.

'Not really, I guess.' he admitted.

'Then don't ask.'

They parted ways and Ichigo returned home. The hole in his wall was gone, amazingly, and as he entered he saw his Mother looking at him curiously. 'Ah, Ichigo, I see you are back.' There was a long silence between them. 'Are you alright, dear? You haven't seemed yourself lately.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' replied Ichigo. 'Got a bit lost on the way home, but I'm still fine.'

'Right,' said Misaki 'well come in dear.'

The afternoon passed without much event.

Dinner was a simple affair, and Ichigo didn't speak much during it. There didn't seem much point, and after he'd finished his food he excused himself. Going up to his room, he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, mulling over events. A whole new world had quite literally opened up to him. Not only was the afterlife real, but apparently so were masked monsters that devoured the innocent and guilty alike.

So what had changed?

Well other than the fact that someone who hunted the things wanted to live in his house for the next few weeks, not much. He'd forgotten to raise the subject during dinner, because he didn't really connect with his family much. He felt like he barely knew anyone around him, like he was cut off, distant and without real stake in events.

There was a knock at the door, and he glanced up to see Yuzu coming in. 'Yeah, what is it?'

'Ichigo, have you seen my pajamas?'

'Why would I know where your pajamas are, Yuzu?' asked Ichigo in deadpan. 'What possible interest could I possess in caring?'

'You know, you've been really mean lately.' noted Yuzu.

'Maybe so, but I don't know where your pajamas are.' stated Ichigo.

Yuzu closed the door and walked back to her room. Ichigo leaned back on his bed, before he heard a ringing sound coming from his closet. Sitting up, he looked in in bemusement, as the door suddenly slid aside. Rukia Kuchiki emerged, clad in Yuzu's pajamas.

'What the hell are you doing in-'

'Get down!' snapped Rukia, before using her badge and emerging from her body. A giant arm reached out of the wall, and Ichigo rolled away just in time as a massive naga like hollow emerged towards them, its maw opening wide. One of its fingers sliced him across the shoulder, and he fell away, bleeding.

Rukia stepped aside from its strike, before bringing down her sword in one swift movement, clashng with its mask. The side of the face shattered, and Ichigo stared at what he saw beneath the mask. Then Rukia raised her sword again and sliced it in half with one stroke.

The beast disappeared into mist with ease.

'That's odd,' said Rukia 'usually I'd have no trouble slicing this kind of hollow in half.'

'I got a look at that things face,' said Ichigo 'that was Orihime's dead brother.'

'Don't worry, I just sent him to the afterlife as he was before he became a hollow.' said Rukia, sheathing her sword. 'There is nothing to worry about.'

'Nothing to worry about?' asked Ichigo 'Why did he transform into a monster?!'

Rukia sighed. 'Hollows are what happens when a spirit lingers too long in the world of the living. They become consumed by their negative emotions, and little by little degenerate into what you saw there. Its a good thing I kill that thing when I did, or else it would have targeted those that were closest to them in life.'

Rukia got back into her body, and stretched. 'I can never get used to being so restricted.'

'Yeah, I have a question.' said Ichigo.

'Yes?' asked Rukia sweetly.

'Why do these things keep happening in my house?!' he roared.

'Well…' she paused 'I may not have told you everything. See, you have an unusual amount of spiritual energy. As a result of this hollows will be drawn to you naturally, seeking to devour you. That is part of the reason why I sought you out in the first place. I thought that the hollow would be drawn to you.'

'So basically I'm bait.' said Ichigo.

'Not bait,' she said 'it's more like you are a risk to those around you, and as such it's necessary for me to ensure the threats you lure here don't kill anyone.' She paused as she realized that made things worse. 'There is nothing to worry about, I've got skills approaching that of a seated officer. Ordinary hollows will be no match for me.'

'And what happens after you leave?' asked Ichigo.

Evidently she didn't have an answer to that, because she remained silent. 'Well… I mean… there are plenty of other soul reapers. It's not like you will be defenseless or anything.'

'Except I've been seeing spirits since that day seven years ago,' said Ichigo 'and I've never so much as caught a hint of any soul reapers other than you. How many soul reapers are there?'

'Erm… well I shouldn't be talking about this, but I'd estimate perhaps six thousand or so assigned to guarding Japan. Maybe less.' she tried.

'And how many hollows are there?'

'…We've never successfully counted them, but their attacks have gotten worse over the past hundred years or so.' admitted Rukia, looking a bit distracted. 'We're a bit spread thin actually.'

'Last question,' said Ichigo 'do you keep track of all the spiritually sensitive humans throughout Japan?'

'Uh…' she paused 'no. No we don't.'

'So how do you know that they don't all get eaten?' asked Ichigo. 'What statistics do you have which prove that you are actually protecting the majority of them. Before you came along there were countless spirits wandering this place, and there still are.

Frankly it sounds to me like your Soul Society isn't doing a very good job.'

'Look, I don't have all the data.' said Rukia 'I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. But… I have some family members in high places, alright. When I return to the Soul Society, I promise you I will make sure that a soul reaper is posted here.

Your family won't come to any harm because of your spiritual pressure, I promise.'

Ichigo sighed. 'Well thanks, I guess. Are you sure there is no way for a humans to get powers?'

'I wouldn't try if I were you.' she said as she got back into her gigai. 'I'm serious here. The Soul Society can… well… we can become very ruthless when people threaten to disturb the balance of the worlds.' She stood up and dusted herself off.

'This heaven is sounding worse and worse by the second.' noted Ichigo.

'You don't know the half of it.' said Rukia.

The door opened.

'Ichigo!' said Isshin 'Are you summoning the forces of darkness in your room again-' He paused as he saw Rukia.

This was going to be one hell of an awkward conversation.

* * *

'Your telling me that you got hit by a car, and they didn't even stop to help you?' asked Tatsuki.

'Well it wasn't even really all that bad,' admitted Orihime 'Ichigo and Rukia seemed to be talking about something really important as well.'

'I never knew that Ichigo could be such a heartless bastard.' noted Tatsuki 'I swear I'm going to pummel him the next time I see him at karate.'

'But I thought Ichigo stopped going to karate years ago.' said Orihime.

'Yeah,' said Tatsuki 'ever since we met Chad he just hasn't been the same. I've never told anyone this, but he used to be constantly smiling. It actually kind of ticked me off, and I knocked him down. But every time he saw his mother he would instantly break out into a grin again, and we'd go at it.'

'So happened to make him stop smiling?' asked Orihime.

'He got waylaid by a bunch of thugs when he was twelve.' said Tatsuki 'They were targeting him because of his hair color. I…I was out sick that day, so I wasn't around and neither of us had met Chad yet. They beat him to a pulp and he spent a week in the emergency room.

I… well…' Tatsuki tried to find a way to say what came next without bringing up painful memories for Orihime. 'when he was there, there was a massive car wreck which blocked off all the roads. His family had to work overtime at the clinic, because there were so many people who needed help.

They… they weren't able to visit him for days.

After he recovered he didn't smile anymore. He dyed his hair black from that day forward, and just started being distant from everyone.'

They fell into silence once again, and Tatsuki wondered if Orihime had grasped what she tried to conceal. She hoped not. Because Orihime had had a crush on Ichigo for years, and was completely oblivious to how much he hated her. If she found out that her brother was among those that had needed treatment, then she might never forgive herself.

Tatsuki suddenly desired to change the subject. 'So, do you ever get the feeling that a sudden disaster has been completely averted?'

'You know now that you mention it Tatsuki, I'm pretty sure an army of robot zombies has been routed somewhere.'

* * *

Meanwhile Rukia was telling tales.

'So you see,' said Rukia, hand clasped in prayer. 'my brother is currently engaged in a vicious war with a rival samurai, and with the sheer chaos going on around me I have no where to call home, and no one to call friends. Please, I beseech you to give me shelter.'

Yuzu looked like she was on the verge of tears. Karin looked less than impressed with the obvious falsehood, an emotion shared by Ichigo, who had a vested interest in ensuring Rukia stayed here. Mother looked unimpressed as well.

'You have been through a terrible time, my dear girl.' said Isshin 'But not to worry! So long as there is breath in my body, I, Isshin Kurosaki swear that no enemy will cross the threshold of this house while I still draw breath.'

'…Well I suppose if you need a place to stay.' said Misaki 'Ichigo seems to trust you.'

'You don't honest believe her story, do you?!' asked Ichigo, at his wits end. 'This isn't the feudal era!'

'I believe that she is in need and that we can supply that need.' said Misaki carefully, before walking out.

It was official, Mom and Dad knew more than they let on.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so Ichigo hates Orihime. Although to my credit I did actually come up with a reason why it had to happen. This is one of those butterfly effect things, I guess.

Interesting fact by the way: The original title for the fanfic where Rukia saves Misaki was 'The Cheerful Substitue' because I figured I'd have Ichigo be a genki guy. However things developed otherwise.


	20. A Talking Bird

**Chapter Twenty: A Talking Cockatail**

The sound of a distant police siren resounded throughout the night. It could be heard even at the base of a building of recent construction. Chad and his friends sat across from eachother, shooting the breeze.

'A cockatail that's cursed?' asked Shigao, blonde haired.

'Uh huh.' said a boy with a shaved head. 'All of the people who have owned this bird have gotten into these really terrible situations and died.'

'Wow, are you serious? That's not a good sign.' said Shigao.

'Hey Shigao, you wanna take him?' asked the boy.

'So please, tell me, just how stupid do I look to you? Here's an idea, how about you set him free or dump him some place.'

'That would be too cruel.' said buzz cut. 'How about you Chad? What do you say?' He raised the bird cage.

'Hey knock it off. You know Chad can't resist cute things.'

Then the bird shrieked and something fell from above.

There was a scream and a sound of bending metal. Then Chad was standing over them,a long metal beam bent over his shoulders. Blood was dripping from his eyes, but he still stood.

'Hello there, my name is Yuichi Shibata.' said the bird 'So what's your name mister?'

'What? Did you hear that? The bird is talking just like a real person.'

'Yeah, I heard it. It is cursed.'

Chad threw off the beam.

'I'd really like to know your name, mister.' said Yuichi.

'Sado Yasatora.' said Chad. 'I'd fifteen years old.'

'Check it out! Chad's interested in the bird!'

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Rukia and Ichigo met up on top of the school. Ichigo looked at her carefully. 'Mind if I ask you something. How did you heal my sisters so easily?'

'Don't be so surprised, I got the best grades in my kido class and I have a talent for it.' said Rukia 'Healing their wounds was easy.'

'You got graded?' asked Ichigo. 'So school exists in heaven? You sure you aren't from the other place?'

'I'm sure. You might call it a school for soul reapers.' said Rukia with a smile, before raising a juice box. 'Tell me, how do I drink from this thing?'

'You use the sharp end of your straw to poke a hole in it.' said Ichigo.

'What straw?'

At that point Tatsuki approached. 'So you're together again. You two have been hanging out together a lot.'

'That is the most interesting you can think to bring up?' asked Ichigo 'You want to tell me why your friend Chad is sporting several more bandages than he was yesterday morning.'

'Oh that.' said Tatsuki 'A steel beam fell on him. Then he got hit by a motorcycle on the way back from school. That was why he was late, he had to carry the driver to a hospital.'

'And he didn't call in sick?' asked Ichigo.

'Chad's very determined.' said Tatsuki with a shrug. 'Hey are you guys dating or something?'

'No, what makes you think that?' asked Ichigo.

'Well Mizuru has been speculating that you guys are an item is all.' said Tatsuki.

'So this is the straw. It's short.' said Rukia 'But now I need to know where do I poke it.'

Tatsuki moved forward and waved. 'Hey.'

'Why hello there. You're um…' said Rukia 'Tatsuki?'

'Yeah, that's me.' said Tatsuki.

'Okay yeah, great introductions are over, so what's with the bird?' said Ichigo.

'Oh it can talk.' said Tatsuki.

'So it's trained.' said Ichigo.

'I guess.' said Tatsuki 'Either that or it's possessed.'

'Well that's great I guess but-' began Ichigo.

And then Rukia was all smiles again. 'May I please see this talking bird?'

'Sure, Chad is over there.' said Tatsuki, pointing to where the giant was standing.

Rukia made her way over while Ichigo trailed behind. Chad looked up in surprise as they approached. 'Hey, you're the new girl aren't you.'

'Yes, I'm a transfer student from Norway.' said Rukia.

'That's a long way to travel.' said Chad.

'Yes, I know.' said Rukia 'So where did you get that bird?'

'Oh this?' said Chad 'He was given to me by a friend. Apparently everyone who has owned it has come to a bad end, but I'm tough.'

'Hello lady.' said the bird 'I'm Yuichi Shibata.'

'Oh it can talk.' said Rukia 'How nice. Ichigo, a word please?'

'I'm guessing that parrot really is possessed and we've got to exorcize it.' said Ichigo.

'It might be.' said Rukia.

'Great, do you want to kill it yourself, or should I go find a tabby cat?' asked Ichigo.

'It doesn't seem dangerous.' mused Rukia 'I think there is something more to this. And I don't think the bird is the problem. Ichigo, what can you tell me about Chad?'

'Oh him? Tatsuki and him have been real close for years.' said Ichigo 'A bunch of thugs went after him and she helped him out.'

'And you know this how?' asked Rukia.

'Because I told her about the problem.' said Ichigo 'See he never fights back. I have no idea why, some stupid pacifist gimmick or something like that. He's kind of a weirdo.'

'Why didn't you help him yourself?' asked Rukia.

'Standing up to bad guys is a good way to become their next target.' said Ichigo 'I keep my head down and my hair dyed. And I keep Tatsuki on speed dial.'

'Well I guess that's one way to live.' said Rukia 'Either way the bird could become a hollow in time. Tonight we need to perform a konso.'

'Why am I involved in all this again?' asked Ichigo.

'Well someone needs to carry my body.' said Rukia with a smile. 'It doesn't help to complain.' Then she began fiddling with the juice box some more.

'Yeah, I know.' said Ichigo, taking pity on her. 'Let me see that juice box.' Taking it he punctured the straw through the seal and passed it back to her. 'You know, it's funny. Back when I was younger the color of my hair always got peoples attention. I'd end up in all kinds of fights. One time I got beaten to a pulp and left. Ended up spending a week in the hospital. After that I started dying my hair.'

'This juice tastes good.' said Rukia.

'Glad to hear it.' said Ichigo.

* * *

Later while twilight fell over the landscape Ichigo came back to find his house in chaos. Yuzu and Karin were rushing too and fro with medical supplies. 'I'm home!

'Welcome home Ichigo.' said Yuzu quickly.

'Move Ichigo, out of the way!' said Karin.

'What is going on?' asked Ichigo.

'An accident.' said Misaki 'There is a big car wreck down at the corner. A lot of people got hurt.'

'A big car wreck?' asked Ichigo.

Then he heard his dad shouting. 'I just told you, four cars! So you can't take that many? Well here's a newsflash, we can't treat em all here and they've got to go somewhere!' Ichigo made his way to the door. 'We're just a small clinic! Listen, tell you're boss this is a request from Isshin Kurosaki! He'll find me some hospital beds that are open no problem!'

'Hey dad…' said Ichigo.

Dad slammed the phone closed. 'Damn stupid idiots. They wouldn't know a stenthescope from a cell phone!'

'Is there anything I can do?' asked Ichigo.

'No!' snapped Isshin 'Just assume the fetal position and stay out of the way.'

'Fuck you too then!' snapped Ichigo 'I'm leaving.'

'Ichigo, where are you going?' asked Misaki.

'Out!' he snapped.

He slammed the door behind him.

Rukia tracked him down as he walked the streets of the town. 'Ichigo, are you alright? They looked like they might have needed your help.'

'Like I care.' snapped Ichigo.

'You shouldn't treat your father that way.' said Rukia.

'Okay, let me tell you a little something about my father.' said Ichigo 'He wants to be a domestic abuser. There was a period of two or three years where he was constantly attacking me and forcing me to fight back, pretending as if it was a game. I think he wanted to toughen me up or something.'

'What happened?' asked Rukia.

'Mom threatened to take the kids and leave him.' said Ichigo 'That shut him up. He hasn't tried anything since, but I haven't forgotten.'

Then he saw a figure approaching slowly out of the darkness. They were huge with tan skin and were holding a familiar bird cage.

'Is that-' began Rukia.

Ichigo ran to him. 'Chad, are you alright man?'

'I'm fine.' said Chad, before collapsing.

Ichigo barely caught him. 'Come on, we'll get you to the clinic.'

By the time they got back it was almost pitch black. As they got through the doors mom was there. 'Ichigo, there you are. What happened?'

'Yuzu, Karin, we've got another patient.' said Ichigo, lugging Chad through. 'Come on.'

'Oh, what a horrible wound!' said Yuzu as she and Karin approached.

Five minutes later Isshin Kurosaki was looking over the wounds Chad had sustained while Ichigo watched. Rukia had conveniently disappeared.

'Wow, what happened to you out there?' said Isshin 'This looks like a pretty nasty burn but I think I can help you out.'

'I've got this feeling…' said Ichigo under his breath.

'With this wound you're going to have to take it easy for awhile.' said Isshin.

'That's good.' said Chad, standing up. 'I'm fine now, thanks for helping.'

'What?! You're crazy!' said Isshin 'Do you have any idea how much blood you've lost, son?'

Chad ignored him and promptly collapsed onto the floor. Isshin sighed. 'I told you. Yuzu! Karin! Get a bed ready for him!'

'Right!' said Yuzu 'Time to go to bed, Mr. Giant.'

They were far too cheerful about this whole thing.

Later in his room Ichigo looked at Rukia carefully. 'Did you feel it?'

'Of course. I felt it all the way in here.' said Rukia 'Yet I sense no evil in Chad's bird. Yet I sense that Chad's wound… it really reeks of a hollow.'

They went to bed and the next morning Ichigo came downstairs to find Mom cooking. Good morning, Ichigo.' She said 'Breakfast is ready. Yuzu helped me today.'

'Yeah, cool.' said Ichigo 'Where is Karin?'

'She's feeling a bit under the weather.' said Mom.

That wasn't like her. 'I'll go see her.'

Karin was a mess. She was lying face down on her bed looking miserable and tired. Ichigo sat down next to her and looked at his little sister for a moment. 'Hey Karin. You okay?'

'Ichigo, that boy…' said Karin.

'What boy?' asked Ichigo.

'The bird. It has the spirit of a boy inside it.' said Karin 'You have to save him! You have to tell him that if he crosses over, his mother, she'll be there for him!'

'Okay, okay, I'll tell him.' said Ichigo 'Just, just get some rest okay. It'll be okay.'

'Ichigo! Bad news!' said Isshin, thursting open the door. 'Chad's disappeared from his room, he's gone!'

Chad had disappeared! What had dad been doing all this time?! 'Way to go, dad!' snapped Ichigo 'I'll go look for him.'

He rushed out the door and began to search the streets. It was a good thing it wasn't a school day, or he'd be late for sure. As he ran, soon enough he sensed a presence. It was weird and he had the feeling Rukia was coming up behind him. Turning to face her he was surprised he'd guessed right.

'Ichigo!' she said. 'So any idea about where he might be?'

'I don't know. He's not my friend.' said Ichigo 'Don't you have any idea?'

'Not yet. There is no news from the soul society about a hollow.' said Rukia 'And I'm not sensing anything either. When hollows aren't chasing souls they can hide themselves between this world and the next. When a hollow is between those two worlds like the one on the left it can't be detected. What that means is that we won't be able to locate that hollow until it shows up to attack Chad.

You understand?'

'Truly your majestic artwork has opened my eyes to realities I did not even know existed.' said Ichigo 'Hang on a minute, let me think. Where could he have gone?'

'Hey Ichigo!' came a call.

Ichigo looked up to see Tatsuki running toward him. 'Tatsuki? What are you doing out here?'

'I was taking a run.' she said 'Um, any idea why Chad was running off that direction in such a hurry? He was carrying some kind of bird.'

'No time to explain, come on Rukia!' said Ichigo.

* * *

It was a deserted warehouse which Chad had stopped to rest in. The lightning was provided only by a number of broken windows. Here he was sitting beneath one of them, letting the sweat fall down his brow. He'd sensed that thing coming and made a run for it while he still could.

'Listen Mr. you're in danger here.' said Yuichi.

Poor kid. Chad had to reassure him. 'Don't worry. I'm fine. If nothing else, I should be sturdy enough to handle this.' Then he froze. Something was here.

He grabbed Yuichi's cage and ran, and no sooner had he and a support beam fell to land behind him. He made for the window, feeling the monster coming after him. He had to reach it.

'Oh Mr.!'

'Don't worry! We're gonna make it!' cried Chad.

He jumped. The sensation of glass breaking beneath his shoulder hit him and he landed on his feet running. The thing crashed into the wall behind him and he sprinted onwards. He ran and ran and eventually found himself back in nicer areas of Karakura Town.

Then he turned a corner and saw Ichigo and the new girl approaching him.

'Chad! Hey!' said Ichigo 'Stop running!'

Chad did the opposite. He couldn't get them involved in this.

* * *

Chad ran fast. Chad ran very fast.

Ichigo and Rukia fell to a halt, panting.

'This gigai's legs can barely move!' hissed Rukia 'Next time I'll have those R&D types get me a better one.' Then she halted. 'The hollow is near. Ichigo, knock me into soul reaper form now!'

'Right, I hate doing this.' said Ichigo, putting on the glove. 'I feel like a domestic abuser.'

Then he punched her in the face. Rukia emerged from her body clad in black robes. Odd, were they a shade lighter than they had been earlier? He was probably seeing things.

'You'd better stay back and take care of my gigai.' said Rukia 'I'll handle this.'

Ichigo picked up her body. 'Rukia, be careful.'

'Don't be stupid.' said Rukia 'A veteran soul reaper never takes any unnecassary chances with a hollow. Now go!'

Ichigo pretended to run off, then turned around and backtracked. This he had to see.

Turning a corner he saw the hollow. It looked like a masked frog, and it was looking down on Rukia from a power pole. 'You smell good. You smell, wonderful. Delicious. Time to eat.. YOUR SOUL!'

He descended, but Rukia moved aside with ease.

'So you're still alive.' said the hollow 'To be expected from a soul reaper- AH!'

He said ah because Rukia had slashed him across the mask. Yet the blade didn't pierce it, cutting only a shallow bit in. Rukia quickly leaped into the air with a backflip however and raised a hand. 'Ruler! The mask of flesh and blood! That which takes off! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wool of sinless dreams! Bakkuno. 33! Hellfire Crack!'

The hollow screamed as he was blasted full on by a ball of blue energy. 'YOU BITCH! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! I'll tear you to shreds for that!'

'Feel free to try, hollow scum.' said Rukia, landing easily.

'Don't get cocky!' snapped the hollow 'I've already had the pleasure of devouring two other soul reapers who tried to help this boy pass on to the soul society!'

'The boy… you mean the human soul that's in that bird!' said Rukia.

'That's right!' said the hollow.

'What's your problem? Why is it that you've pursued this poor kid so relentlessly?!' said Rukia 'Tell me!'

'I might be more inclined to give you an answer, if you were to let me have a little… nibble.' said the hollow. The then he surged forward.

'The only thing you'll taste is my steel!' said Rukia.

Again the hollow lunged, but Rukia slashed him. Yet each time her blade only made a shallow cut. Nothing like it had with the first one. Each time the hollow became angrier.

'AH! Stay still you miserable- Ah!' roared the hollow.

Then Rukia halted, short of breath. Her clothes were going white. The hem of her skirt was turning bright white and her hands were shaking. 'What… I… my powers… they're fading…'

The hollow lunged and pinned her against the wall with enough force to crack the stone. It gripped her by the throat and leaned in. 'Well, well, looks like someone can't keep fightinf. I have no idea why it happened, but who am I to argue with good luck? I think I'll eat you slowly!'

And then Chad was there. He punched the hollow straight in the mask and sent the creature falling to the ground.

'Hey, I hit something. Alright.' said Chad.

'He actually landed a punch?' said Rukia, the whiteness on her clothes now reaching up to her knees. 'Can he see spirits as well?'

Chad started punching at the empty air.

'Apparently not.' said Rukia, blinking.

'It was just a lucky punch. He scared me for a second.' said the hollow 'I thought he could see me.'

'Chad, he's two feet away at six o'clock!' called Ichigo.

'Wait what-' began the hollow.

And then the hollow got punched in the face again and was thrown away.

'Alright, I got him again. Thanks Ichigo.' said Chad 'Is the new girl okay?'

Ichigo looked down to Rukia's apparently unconscious gigai. 'Yeah, she's fine.'

'Damn you!' roared the hollow, before leaping high into the air, flapping his wings. 'Ahahahahaha! Let's see you try and punch me now you clueless human toad! You won't even see me coming!'

'Chad, get moving!' said Ichigo 'He's in the air, right above you!'

'So you can see ghosts?' asked Chad.

'Yeah, but we need to get out of here.' said Ichigo.

'Can you tell me where he is?' asked Chad.

'What are you going to hit him with?' asked Ichigo.

'When you've got flies you use a fly swatter.' said Chad.

It was at this point that all ideas of the limits of human endurance were torn to shreds as Chad gripped a flagpole and ripped it off. Ichigo stared in awe as power lines crackled and hung.

'Just help me get a bead on him.' said Chad.

'He's dead ahead.' said Ichigo.

Chad swung the power pole. It hit the hollow straight on the head, and sent it careening down to crash into the pavement.

'Rukia, strike him now!' said Ichigo.

'Right!' said Rukia.

Surging forward she drove her sword through the hollow's forehead. Whereupon two gates appeared with skeletons on them. They opened wide to reveal horrors beyond imagination as a blade drove itself into the hollow and drew him in.

'What the hell is that?!' asked Ichigo.

'Don't worry, they're the gates of hell. But they're opening only for him.' said Rukia. 'Soul Reapers can only purify hollows of sins committed while they were hollows. Crimes committed in life go to the underworld.'

The hollow was drawn in with a final scream. Then the gates were gone as suddenly as they came. There was a long awkward silence.

'Chad, what happened to the bird?' asked Ichigo.

'I left him behind to come help you guys.' said Chad.

'Then we'd better go perform a konso.' said Rukia, staggering to her feet. 'Come on Ichigo. While I've still got strength.'

'Rukia, what is going on?' asked Ichigo as they walked.

'I don't know. It's like my powers are being sapped.' said Rukia 'Either way we have to deal with this first.'

They made their way onward and eventually found the bird lying on the sidewalk in its cage. It looked quite happy to see them. Mr. You're okay! Thank goodness! I was so scared!'

'I'm fine now. Yuichi,' said Chad 'why was that hollow following you?'

'I… I'm afraid it's all my fault. I just wanted to bring my mother back to life.' said Yuichi 'I didn't mean for those people to get hurt, if I'd known about that I never would have done it. All I wanted was just to see my mother again.'

'Wait, so you really accepted such a lie?' asked Rukia 'That if you did what he said then he could bring your mother back to life? How could you believe that?'

'Because… because I wanted to believe it.' said Yuichi.

'What's so unbelievable?' asked Ichigo 'He could just steal one of those gigais, find her spirit and put her in it. Problem solved.'

'He told me that if I could run from him in that bird body of three months he'd bring mother back to life.' said Yuichi.

'Rukia, the whiteness.' said Ichigo.

The white on her outfit was up to her breasts now.

'We'll have to cut this short.' said Rukia 'Let me see if I can restore you to life.' She kneeled down by the bird and looked at him. Then she sighed.

'What's wrong?' asked Ichigo.

'I'm afraid there is nothing I can do.' said Rukia 'The chain of fate has been severed. There is no sign of it. Without it there is no way I can return him to his body.'

'Yuichi…' began Chad.

'Don't be sad. The soul society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful.' said Rukia, lying through her teeth in Ichigo's opinion. 'You'll be happy there. You'll never be hungry and you'll never grow old. In fact it's a much better place to live than this world.'

'Oh so now you're an expert on this world.' mused Ichigo.

'Wha?' began Rukia.

'Either way, when you pass over you might be reunited with your mother.' said Ichigo 'It's a long shot, but it is better than staying here.'

'Mr. Sado, thank you for everything you did for me.' said Yuichi 'You kept me safe and were even brave enough to face a terrible monster and protect me from it.'

'Hey, don't even mention it.' said Chad.

'I guess it's time for me to go now. I don't know what to say except thank you.' said Yuichi 'All of you.'

'Yuichi… some day when I die and pass over too, will it be okay if sometimes I carried you around again?' asked Chad.

'Mmmhmm.' said Yuichi, the ghost of the boy he once was manifesting.

'We can't wait any longer.' said Rukia 'I'll begin the konso.'

She tapped the bird with her sword and the spirit faded. The bird he had possessed returned and fly out the door and into the sunset.

'So Rukia, what is the soul society like?' asked Ichigo.

'What do you mean? I just said-' began Rukia.

'Don't give me that. I've watched you living a double life for over a week.' said Ichigo 'I know when you are lying to someone. You told that a kid a bunch of white lies.'

Rukia paused. 'Alright, soul society didn't used to be all that great. You don't hungry, unless you have a lot of spiritual pressure. But up until recently all non soul reapers were confined to the Rukongai which was ruled mostly by gangs. There wasn't anything like running water or electricity, and life was nasty brutish and short.'

'This afterlife is getting worse and worse all the time.' muttered Ichigo.

'Well my brother is going out of his way to improve things.' said Rukia 'His name is Byakuya Kuchiki and he's one of the most powerful Soul Reapers alive today. We've made great leaps and bounds since the old days.'

'So you're a noble?' asked Ichigo.

'Adopted noble actually. See my sister married my brother, and after she died he adopted me into the Kuchiki clan as his sister.' said Rukia, before pausing. 'Listen Ichigo, I… I have to go back to the soul society tomorrow. I don't know why my powers are fading, but they are and if I stay any longer I could end up being trapped here.'

Ichigo sighed. He knew this would come eventually but it didn't make it any easier. 'Right, well, see you when I see you again.'

'Alright.' said Rukia 'I wish I could have stayed longer.'

'Well I wouldn't have minded it.' said Ichigo with a smile.

'Goodbye.' said Rukia.

Then raising her sword she slashed it through the air. A doorway then appear and opened to reveal pure light. Rukia took one final glance back then walked forward. Then the doorway shattered abruptly as Rukia's outfit became entirely white and her sword faded away.

Dead silence.

'So um, you need a place to stay-' began Ichigo.

'Son of a bitch!' snapped Rukia. 'You idiot! You stalled me so long my powers completely faded! Now I'm stuck in the world of the living!'

'Right, I'll take that as a yes.' said Ichigo 'You'd better get into your body.'

'Don't try to change the subject Ichigo!' snapped Rukia 'This is your fault!'

Ichigo was sure he wouldn't hear the end of this for some time. He didn't mind much.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So I just realized that on top of becoming an incredibly bland mary sue as the series went on, Ichigo is also kind of a jerk. Seriously, his policy when one of his friends or family are suffering seems to be to ignore it and do what he was going to do anyway. This happens multiple times throughout the series.

His sister says she isn't feeling well and he doesn't even go to check up on her. And if he'd just done that then Shrieker would have been killed far more easily.

On a separate note I sincerely apologize for how long it took for this chapter to come out. I was really lacking in inspiration before I suddenly got it back. With any luck the next chapter will be easier to write.


	21. Ascension

**Chapter Twentythree: Ascension**

Ichido and Ulquiorra stood on top of a building, looking down at the Kurosaki residence. A cold wind blew through their hair, sending it flowing around them. After a moment Ichido looked to Ulquiorra. 'So what's the plan now? Ichigo doesn't have his powers and now neither does Kuchiki.'

'Events are already in motion.' said Ulquiorra.

'Yeah, you know when you get all vague it only makes the suspense worse.' said Ichido.

'I am not here to satisfy your curiousity, Ichido.' said Ulquiorra. 'Merely to fulfill my orders.'

'Whatever.' said Ichido.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were walking to school the next morning, much to Rukia's displeasure. This was the third day in a row. She carried her bag with irritation radiating from her. 'I can't believe I have to do this.' she muttered.

'Hmm?' said Ichigo.

'Go to school! Again!' said Rukia 'This is demeaning!'

'What do you want from me?' asked Ichigo 'You're the one who decided to make your secret identity a schoolgirl. Now that you don't have your soul reaper powers you have to go to school.' He paused thoughtfully. 'Hey Rukia?'

'Yes?' asked Rukia.

'When do you think the Soul Society is going to send someone to check up on you?' asked Ichigo.

'I don't know.' admitted Rukia 'Soul Reapers sometimes get lost for a few months every now and then so it could be awhile.'

'You're kidding me.' said Ichigo.

'I'm not.' said Rukia 'See the area between the Soul Society and the World of the Living doesn't exist on the same time scale. When you are passing between it it isn't unheard of for you to get lost for a bit. Time shifts around a bit while you are in there.'

'So could you use it to travel through time or something?' said Ichigo.

'Not exactly.' said Rukia 'See traveling through the dongai puts a lot of strain on the person doing it. We also have special defenses meant to prevent someone doing just that. Our job is to maintain the balance of the worlds, after all.'

'Right.' said Ichigo 'Do you hear that?'

'Yeah.' said Rukia. Then she looked up, as though sensing. 'A hollow. Come on!' She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

The creature swooped out of the sky. It had a mask like a vulture and surged toward them. They threw themselves to the ground just in time and it shot over them. Looking up Ichigo saw it turning around for another pass.

'Here it comes.' he said.

They stood and kept running. Several times they had to duck and weave to evade it. Then it stopped coming after them and Ichigo looked back.

'Help me!' cried a little girl's spirit 'Someone help me!'

The creature was swooping down toward her. Ichigo knew he should run while it was distracted. It was the only smart thing to do. So why was he picking up a rock and hurling it at the creature?

The rock hit and it stopped in mid air to look at him.

'Hey ugly!' he called. 'Catch me if you can!'

Then he grabbed Rukia and they ran. 'Well you got its attention! Now what?' asked Rukia.

'I don't know!' said Ichigo 'Maybe we can find Chad!' Suddenly Rukia tripped and hit the ground. 'Rukia!'

And then a serious contender for worst dressed man of the year award was there. He swung his cane and the hollow screeched before fading into nothingness. The shopkeeper adjusted his had and turned to them. 'Well, well, Rukia, looks like you and your friend needed some help.' He had long blonde hair and wore a striped green and white hat.

'Who the hell are you, Hat and Clogs?' asked Ichigo.

'The names Kisuke Urahara.' said the man 'I'm a humble shopkeeper who makes his business supplying soul reapers.'

'He's telling the truth, Ichigo.' said Rukia 'He sold me my gigai.'

'Right, well, thanks for the assist.' said Ichigo, helping up Rukia.

'No problem.' said Hat and Clogs 'Of course I'm only treating the symptom.'

'What do you mean?' asked Ichigo.

'Haven't you noticed that the number of hollow appearances jumped up a lot since you met Rukia?' asked Hat and Clogs 'They've been attracted to your spiritual pressure like moths to a flame.'

'Shit.' said Ichigo 'I forgot about that.'

'Yeah, and with Ms. Kuchiki out of commission it looks like there isn't going to be anyone to protect the people of Karakura.' said Hat and Clogs.

'You're trying to manipulate me, aren't you?' asked Ichigo.

'You catch on quick.' said Hat and Clogs with a smile. 'See, I'm a businessman and I've got to keep my hours. That means I'm not really in a position to do much about these hollows.'

'And?' asked Ichigo.

'Well you seem to be pretty concerned about what happens here.' said Hat and Clogs 'Why else would you run after Rukia when you were supposed to be carrying her body.'

'Don't listen to him Ichigo!' said Rukia 'There are rules about this kind of thing! The Soul Society don't like ordinary humans getting powers!'

'Relax, plenty of people slip under the radar.' said Hat and Clogs 'As long as you don't do anything stupid there is no reason you couldn't live to a ripe old age. And in the meantime you can save people. Or do you think the hollows will stop just because you put your head in the sand?'

'…I need to go to school.' said Ichigo 'Can I get back to you?'

What the man said was true. But Ichigo was getting a bad vibe from him. He obviously had some other agenda, and Rukia clearly didn't trust him.

Hat and Clogs smiled and drew out a card. 'Sure. Here's my card, it's got my address at it. Don't take too long, though.'

And he walked off, spinning his cane cheerfully.

'Could he be any more obviously sinister?' asked Ichigo.

'Ichigo, I don't think you should do this.' said Rukia.

'You said that before.' said Ichigo. 'Do people often slip under the radar?'

'Well yes.' admitted Rukia 'You see the soul society has become overtaxed, so it is policy to let spiritual powers remain alive so they can reduce the population of hollows. But it is technically illegal.'

'Hmm, good thing I don't acknowledge the soul societies authority in the sovereign nation of Japan then.' said Ichigo.

'Ichigo!' said Rukia in a scandalized tone.

'I'm just going to see what he's offering after school, okay.' said Ichigo 'I haven't made a decision yet.'

* * *

After school came much sooner than Ichigo had expected. Time seemed to fly by until he was approaching a run down candy store with two children, one a red haired boy, the other a black haired girl witgh pig tails, sweeping the outside.

'Excuse me, is this Urahara Shop?' asked Ichigo.

'Yeah it is.' said the red haired boy 'I'm guessing you're Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'You guess correctly.' said Ichigo.

'Ururu you get Urahara.' said the red haired boy.

'But you were supposed to be on watch for him, Jinta.' said Ururu.

Jinta whacked her on the head with the broom. 'I'm giving the orders here. Now-'

Ichigo whacked the kid over the head with his fist.

'Hey, what the hell!' said Jinta.

'You don't hit girls.' said Ichigo 'And I'll go meet Urahara myself.'

He walked on by, entered and rang the bell. Hat and Clogs arrived shortly, hat in hand. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he had been sleeping. 'Oh so you're here. I'm glad you accepted my invitation.'

'I haven't accepted anything yet.' said Ichigo 'I want details.'

'Fair enough, but first let's move this somewhere where we can move around a bit more.' said Hat and Clogs.

He led Ichigo into a back room and then down a ladder and quite abruptly he found himself in a huge underground wasteland. Complete with fake trees and giant cliffs. 'What the hell! How did you build all this?!' said Ichigo.

'Digging, obviously.' said Urahara.

'Do you actually have a permit for this?' asked Ichigo.

'Of course not.' said Urahara 'Now if you'll just walk right this way we can begin.' He made his way a little ways in and offered Ichigo a pair of gloves and a headband. 'Put these on.'

'What for?' asked Ichigo suspiciously.

'They're for your protection.' said Urahara 'You are going to fight Ururu.'

Ichigo looked to the demure little girl from before and wondered if he was joking. 'You expect me to hit a little girl?'

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' mused Urahara.

'Please put them on, Ichigo.' said Ururu 'I don't want to kill you.'

Ichigo obeyed reluctantly. 'Fine. Now what?'

'Now say: Amazing power of Justice protect me!' said Hat and Clogs.

'No.' said Ichigo.

And then he barely ducked in time to avoid a lightning fast strike by Ururu. Her fist sailed over him and smashed a hole in the ground, creating a huge crater.

'What the hell!' said Ichigo.

'Say it quickly!' said Urahara.

'Ichigo!' cried Rukia, who had just climbed down the ladder. But before she could reach him she was stopped by Urahara. 'Stay where you are! There is a method to my madness. Say the words.'

'Amazing power of justice protect me!' said Ichigo as he ran.

'Well what do you know, he actually said it.' said Urahara.

Ichigo ducked under a punch from Ururu and responded with one of his own. It grazed the girl, before he was promptly sent flying by a punch to the gut.

'Okay, you pass.' said Urahara as he gasped for air.

'But I just lost.' said Ichigo.

'She may look like a little girl but Ururu is at the level of most lieutenants.' said Urahara 'The purpose of the fight was to test to see if you could react.'

'And if I wasn't able to?' said Ichigo.

'Then you would have died.' said Urahara 'Now-'

'Fuck you, I'm leaving.' said Ichigo, standing up.

'What?' said Urahara 'You can't just leave-'

'You put me into a life or death situation with no prior warning, humiliated me with this stupid headband chant and now you expect me to keep working with you?' asked Ichigo 'I'm doing you a favor by volunteering here and you treat me like this?!  
Fuck you hat and clogs, I'm out!' And he walked over to Rukia.

'So do you just duck and run from all your problems?' asked Rukia.

'Pretty much. It's worked out so far.' said Ichigo 'You were right Rukia, this was a really stupid idea.'

'Well if you'd just listened to me in the first place it wouldn't have happened-'

Urahara was suddenly in front of them. 'Yeah, no.'

'…Just for the record, everyone knows where I am.' said Ichigo 'You disappear me and people will know where to start looking. And Rukia's brother is pretty damn important. Are you sure you want to do this?'

'I'm sorry Kurosaki,' said Urahara 'but I don't have the luxury of asking.'

He made a movement with his cane and knocked Ichigo on the head with the tip. Then Ichigo was standing outside his body again, connected only by a long chain. 'What the hell!' he said 'What are you-'

'Do it.' said Urahara.

At that moment Ururu brought down an axe that cut the chain.

'Ichigo!' screamed Rukia.

'Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki, you have made the first step to becoming a Soul Reaper with the severing of your chain of fate.' said Urahara, covering his face with a fan. 'You are now officially, 100% dead. Now-'

'We get it!' snarled Ichigo 'You're a deranged sociopath! Now shut up and get on with it!'

Urahara sighed. '…Fine.'

Ururu was suddenly on him again, locking his hands behind his back. Then Urahara tapped the ground with his staff and then Ichigo was falling into a giant pit. He landed with a crash. 'You have twentyfour hours to become a Soul Reaper. If you don't you will become a hollow and we'll have to destroy you.'

'Yeah, that is not helpful.' said Ichigo. This was bad. Very bad in fact. He was dead and he had only Kisuke's word that there was a way out. 'Okay, okay, so Kisuke is a complete sociopath. Rukia! How did you get your powers?!'

Rukia ran to the edge. 'It's all about learning to manifest your zanpakto spirit.'

'As in like, inner power?' said Ichigo.

'Yeah.' said Rukia.

'Okay, I'll try meditating.' he paused, closing his eyes. 'Okay, reach deep within yourself. How did Tatsuki do this whole meditation thing again?'

He reached deep within himself and was suddenly standing on top of a glass skylight. In front of him was a dark cloaked man in sunglasses standing at the tip of an upside down flag pole.

'Why are you standing upside down?' asked Ichigo.

'What are you talking about?' asked the man 'You're the one whose falling.'

It was then that Ichigo realized he wasn't standing on a skylight, but the side of a skyscraper. And then, like in a looney tunes cartoon, he found himself falling down towards a sea of water far below.

'What the hell?! What is going on?' said Ichigo.

He landed in the water and the man appeared above him. 'You seek my power do you not?'

'Um, are you like a spirit animal or something?' asked Ichigo.

'I am your inner self.' said the man. 'If you seek my power then you must find it. In these.' And a whole bunch of white boxes appeared around him. There were hundreds of them.

Ichigo looked around. 'Boxes. Is there some kind of point to this?'

'In one of these lies my true power.' said the man' You must seek it. If you cannot do so before the water fills this world then you will die.'

'Nice, nice.' said Ichigo 'I don't suppose I could just give up and go home?'

'No.' said the man.

'Darn.' said Ichigo 'So how long have I got?'

'Several days.' said Zangetsu.

'Well,' said Ichigo 'I guess I'll start.'

He opened a box. 'Is this it?'

'No.'

He opened another box. 'Is this it?'

'No.'

This was a really stupid spiritual test.

* * *

Ururu approached Hat and Clogs, feeling awkward. 'Mr. Hat and Clogs do you think Ichigo will be okay?'

'Hard to say.' said Hat and Clogs 'Right now he is in the midsts of a struggle with his very spirit. I can only imagine what kind of incredible tests of character he is going through.'

* * *

Ichigo opened a box.

'Is it this one?'

'No.' said the man.

He opened another box. 'What about this one?'

'No.' said the man.

'How about this one?' asked Ichigo.

'No.' said the man.

Ichigo sighed, 'Is there some way to fast track this process?'

'Well you could rely on instict to find my power. But that comes in response to a need, rather than a desire.' said the man 'Since you are not in any present danger the answer is no.'

Ichigo opened another box. 'How about this one?'

'No.'

'What gripping insight into my mind this is.' said Ichigo 'What about this one?'

* * *

Hat and Clogs turned away from the pit. 'At any rate, it should be a couple of days before he-

There was an explosion of reitsu and Ichigo Kurosaki surge out of the hole to land before them. Urahara blinked in surprise. His garb was that of a soul reaper and he carried a huge zanpakto over one shoulder.

'Hi.' said Ichigo.

'Ichigo,' said Rukia 'you became a soul reaper?'

'Yeah, I figured that sitting around trying to scramble up to the top of a pit wouldn't help me get in touch with my inner self.' said Ichigo 'So instead I meditated and tried to get in touch with my spirit animal. Then I ran into this guy with sunglasses and he asked me to open boxes until I found his power.

So I opened boxes until I found it.'

'That is… somewhat anticlimactic.' mused Urahara 'These things usually take-' Ichigo punched him in the face. 'Ow. I suppose I deserved that.'  
'Yeah,' said Ichigo 'you did.' And he walked on past toward his body.

'Hey, where do you think you're going?' asked Urahara.

'Home, where else?' asked Ichigo.

'Don't you want to accept further training?' asked Urahara. 'Learn to master your powers?'

'Go die in a fire.' said Ichigo 'Let's go Rukia.'

Urahara sighed. He'd had to be a bit more aggressive than he had planned. 'I suppose I could let him hunt hollows on his own for a bit. Experience is a great teacher. It's not like there is a rush.'

* * *

The two figures watched from above as Ichigo and Rukia made their way out of the shop. They didn't look any different openly, but Ichido could sense the change in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. It had finally worked.

'Well it finally happened.' said Ichido. 'What now?'

'Now begins the rush.' said Ulquiorra.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so this chapter took forever and a day to come out. I apologize for that I was severely lacking in motivation. I do mean to finish this fic at some point. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster in the future.


	22. Greetings from a Stuffed Toy

**Chapter Twentyfour: Greetings from a Stuffed Toy**

It was an afterschool activity called hollow hunting which Ichigo was concerning himself with these days. As he and Rukia made their way through the streets he tried to suppress his worry. What if someone found his body. He'd thought they had hidden it well, but maybe they hadn't hid it well enough.

'So where are we headed now?' asked Ichigo.

'A young girls spirit is about to come under attack.' said Rukia 'You'll have to be ready.'

'Great.' said Ichigo 'Looks like I'm fighting demons now.'

'A piece of advice, Ichigo.' said Rukia.

'Yeah.' said Ichigo.

'When you attack the mask, come from behind.' said Rukia 'Otherwise you might see the person they used to be.'

'Gotcha.' said Ichigo.

Then they saw her. She was fleeing down the street and being chased by an ogre like monster which lumbered after her. It roared.

'There she is.' said Rukia.

'Help!' cried the girl 'Help me please!'

'Hang on kid!' said Ichigo, rushing at the hollow.

The beast drew closer and closer and as Ichigo ran at it he realized what he was doing. What was he doing here? He wasn't qualified to fight monsters. But then, if he didn't, no one else could.

The beast swung at the girl.

'Get down!' cried Ichigo, pushing the girl down.

He felt the wind as the beasts arms swung over his hand and he rolled away with the girl, getting distance between them. The beast followed.

'Ichigo! Use your sword!' cried Rukia.

His sword. Right, he had to kill this thing. This ten foot tall monstrousity with teeth bigger than him. Ichigo readied his sword and barely rolled away as the monster groped for him. It was now or never.

He slashed at the hand. There was a horrific shriek and the limb broke off. The monster reeled back. Ichigo rushed at the leg and slashed it. It fell backward and as it did Ichigo leaped into the air and brought down his sword. It cleaved through the mask, through the face beneath and deep into the beasts heart.

With a final shriek the beast faded away.

It had happened so quickly. He'd hardly even realized he'd been doing it. He hadn't even had time to feel scared. Then again he'd felt scared when attracting the attention of one of these monsters when he didn't have powers.

Maybe he'd gotten it out of his system.

'Gotcha.' said Ichigo, smirking. 'Hey kid, if you don't want to go through that you'd better hurry up and pass on.' And he kneeled by the heart and tapped her with the back of his sword.

She closed her eyes and faded into light.

'You did that quite beautifully.' said Rukia.

'All in a days work I guess.' said Ichigo, trying to seem cool. 'Let's go home.'

The next morning before school Ichigo looked at what looked like a candy dispenser. He raised an eyebrow and glanced to Rukia. 'What's this?'

'This is a soul candy.' said Rukia 'It is a spirit which takes control of your body while you're hunting hollows. That way we can avoid attracting attention.'

'Great.' said Ichigo. Then it hit him. 'Wait a pill with a soul?'

'Not a soul.' said Rukia 'A soul candy. They don't really have souls. Just take it.'

'Fine.' said Ichigo, taking it. He drew out the candy and swallowed one down.

Instantly he was shunted out of his body and stared at it. It was standing tall and the posture instantly changed. He looked… chipper. 'Ichigo Kurosaki reporting for duty.' said his body 'Early to bed, early to rise, always on time.'

'That is a terrible impression.' said Ichigo 'Also this seems… unethical.'

'What do you mean?' asked Rukia.

'Well I mean creating a sentient life form just to temporarily hold your body and then spend the rest of the time trapped in a small pill seems really kind of sick is all.' said Ichigo.

'They aren't sentient Ichigo.' said Rukia 'They're just a preprogrammed personality. It isn't as though they are really alive.'

'Well am I sentient?' asked Ichigo.

'Don't be stupid Ichigo.' said Rukia 'Of course you're sentient.'

'Why?' asked Ichigo.

'What?' said Rukia.

'Why am I sentient?' repeated Ichigo.

'This is silly.' said Rukia 'We both know you're sentient.'

'But why?' asked Ichigo 'Prove it.'

'You're intelligent and are self aware.' said Rukia 'Your soul is part of the cycle of death and rebith. When you die a soul reaper will perform a lonso on you and send your spirit to the soul society. A soul candy isn't like that. They don't have souls.'

'So I'm sentient but the mod is not.' said Ichigo.

'Yes.' said Rukia in annoyance. 'Obviously.'

'Okay so your third criteria is that the soul candy doesn't have a soul.' said Ichigo 'But let's talk about criteria one. Is he intelligent?'

'…Yes.' said Rukia after a moment. 'It has the ability to learn and understand and adapt to new situations.'

'Like school?' asked Ichigo.  
'Yes.' said Rukia.

'But what is a soul?' asked Ichigo 'What does that mean? Is a soul merely a collection of ectoplasm which makes up the core of our being?'

'A soul is who you are Ichigo.' said Rukia.

'Really?' asked Ichigo 'Well who I am is determined by my memories. By what I do from this day to the next. By what choices I make. If that is to be our criteria for a soul, and this soul candy passes.'

'It isn't really learning!' said Rukia 'It isn't capable of thinking or reasoning on its own. It exists only between the time when your body swallows that pill and when it coughs it up. Its a machine.'

'A machine which can learn and adapt during its function, then?' guessed Ichigo.

'Yes!' said Rukia, not entirely comfortable with the situation. Why did he have to ask this weird questions. 'Humans have created computers which can adapt to certain situations. But they don't think.'

'Fine.' said Ichigo 'Let's move on to criteria number two. Why am I self aware?'

Rukia thought of all her lessons and came up blank. She thought some more. 'Because you… aware of yourself. When you look in the mirror you think "thats me?"'

'You, soul candy, what is going on now?' asked Ichigo.

'Um…' the soul candy looked a bit lost. 'you guys are talking about whether I am alive or not. Whether I count as a person or a thing.'

'Hmm, he seems pretty self aware to me.' said Ichigo.

'I… I don't know… ' began Rukia. She was saved by a beeping noise. 'We've got orders! Come on quickly!' And she dragged Ichigo off.

* * *

No sooner had the soul reapers left and the mod soul began to run and jump. He leaped from building top to building top. He attracted stares, but enjoyed every moment of it. Finally people could see him! He existed!

'This is so amazing!' he cired 'What a bunch of bores! I can run so fast!' And he laughed.

Eventually he got to the school. But he didn't bother to go through the front door. Why would he? He leaped to the top window where he recognized his class. Then he opened it.

As he entered he saw people staring at him. Girls staring at him. Incredibly pretty girls staring at him.

'Ichigo,' said the dark haired girl, Tatsuki was it. 'what are you doing?'

 _'_ _Wow, all of the girls in this room are incredibly hot.'_ he thought. Then he saw the orange haired beauty near Tatsuki. _'And oh my god! Those boobs! They're the size of melons!'_

He surged forward and took the girl, Orihime by the hands, drawing near. The knockers on her chest were gigantic, practically bursting out of her school uniform. And those big innocent eyes and auburn haired. 'Hello lovely Lady. Let me be your knight in shining armor.'

Tatsuki got behind him and hauled him back. 'Ichigo, knock it off!'

The mod soul craned his head backwards and looked at her. 'You're not so bad yourself.'

And then he kissed her.

What then ensued was like the awakening of a sleeping dragon. Tatsuki Arisawa grabbed the mod soul and threw him against the wall, smashing him through several desks. She moved with a vicious speed, rushing at him with bloodlust in her eyes.

Before the mod soul could move she grabbed a desk and began to wail at him, smashing him downwards repeatedly. He felt his bones cracking and screamed in agony before everything went black.

* * *

Ichigo cut the hollow in half with a perfect downwards stroke from behind. Cleaving through it he landed on one knee, misjudged his balance and hit the ground. 'Ow.' he said, getting up. 'Landings aside that was easier than last time.'

'Hollows vary widely in strength.' admitted Rukia 'But don't let your guard down. All of them are dangerous.' She eyed Ichigo's sword oddly. She kept doing that.

'Why are you looking at my sword?' asked Ichigo.

'Um, well it's just, uh,' Rukia paused 'I've never seen a soul reaper who wielded such a long sword.'

There was a long awkward silence. '…Yeah I'm just going to let that pass.'

There was a ringing sound. Rukia drew out her soul phone. 'A call. Kisuke Urahara. What? What do you mean you didn't sell me a soul candy! Damn it Urahara I am sick to death of this! We just put it into Ichigo's body!' She hung it up.

'What is it?' asked Ichigo.

'It turns out we're not talking about a soul candy here.' said Rukia 'Urahara sold us a mod soul.'

'What's the difference.' asked Ichigo.

'Soul candy's aren't sentient. But mod souls, mod souls are.' said Rukia 'They were artificial souls created. The idea was that they could be implanted into the dead to serve as foot soldiers. But Central Forty Six deemed the project unethical and ordered the specimens destroyed.'

'What?!' said Ichigo. Was she serious?

'What's wrong?' asked Rukia, surprised at his anger.

'Rukia, please tell me that I did not hear you right.' said Ichgio 'Please tell me that the Soul Society did not create an entire race of sentient beings, change its mind, and committ genocide on them.'

'I… Ichigo you have to understand the original plan was to place the mod souls into gigai.' said Rukia 'But for some reason the mod souls couldn't interface. The only host they could take were real bodies, alive or dead.'

'How the hell is that their fault?!' asked Ichigo.

'The Soul Society is in charge of maintaining the balance between the worlds.' said Rukia 'Our responsibility is so great that-'

'Lady, I don't care if you are led by the God Emperor of Mankind and are the only thing standing between the world and a host of eldritch gods who seek to tear the universe asunder! No one has the right to commit genocide!' snarled Ichigo.

'The very nature of mod souls was immoral.'  
'But they never had a choice did they?!' asked Ichigo. 'Did they?!'

'I…' Rukia couldn't find a way to answer.

'Were they exterminated because they went around killing people?' asked Ichigo 'Or was it because you didn't like the idea of despoiling dead bodies?'

'I don't know.' admitted Rukia.

'Well then maybe you should ask some fucking relevant questioned before you declare an entire species evil by nature!' said Ichigo 'Evil comes from choice! They didn't choose to be born! If there was something evil about their design than you should have killed the people who commissioned them or built them or someone who actually had something to do with the process!

Now come on, let's find this mod soul before anything else gets hurt. We'll start with the school.'

They ran on in silence. Rukia had no idea what to say. She'd never seen Ichigo this angry. And she didn't like the way he questioned everything. The Soul Society was improving, far better than it was before. So why did he keep pointing out problems?

They came to the school and found an ambulance in front of it. That and several police cars. Tatsuk was being escorted into one of them. Well there's the school. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Ichigo look!' said Rukia.

Ichigo's body was being carried on a stretcer into one of the ambulances. He was heavily bandaged. The doors shut.

'That's me.' realized Ichigo 'Jesus Christ what the hell happened?'

'I don't know, but this could be trouble.' said Rukia 'I'll ask.'

She ran up to Orihime who was outside crying. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder. 'Orihime, what is happening here. Why is Ichigo unconscious?'

'He came in here through a window.' said Chad 'He was acting all weird and he started flirting with Orihime. Then Tatsuki tried to restrain him, and he kissed her.'

'WHAT?!' roared Ichigo.

No one heard him of course. He was still a soul reaper.

'What happened then?' asked Rukia.

'Tatsuki smashed him in the face with a desk.' said Chad 'She went berserk. I've never seen her like this. It was like she became a totally different person.'

'Will Ichigo be okay?' asked Rukia.

'I don't know.' admitted Chad 'But he didn't seem like himself either.'

'That wasn't Ichigo.' said Orihime suddenly.

'What?' said Chad.

'I can tell.' said Orihime 'That wasn't him.'

Rukia made her excuses and she and Ichigo left. 'This is bad. I'm going to have to work overtime to cover this up.'

'Get me on the phone with Hat and Clogs.' said Ichigoo 'Now. Then go and heal me.'

Rukia dialed the number and handed him the phone.

Ichigo put it to his ear as Rukia ran after the ambulance. He tapped his foot as the ringtone chimed in his ear. Finally someone picked up.

'Good morning, this is the Urahara Shop-' began Urahara,

'Listen to me you psychotic bastard!' said Ichigo. 'My best friend has just been arrested and thrown in jail because of the stunt which your mod soul pulled! Get your shit together, grab a memory wiper and fix this!'

'Relax Kurosaki.' said Urahara 'This kind of stuff happens all the time. It'll be a hectic afternoon but at the end of the day you'll be fit as a fiddle and Tatsuki will be back in school without so much as a mark on her permenant record.'

'It better.' said Ichigo.

'Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better head out.' said Kisuke 'Oh, and good job on the hollow hunting.'

'Shove it.' said Ichigo, before hanging up.

* * *

The mod soul awoke. The last thing he remembered was being beaten into unconsciousness by a desk. Now he saw the soul reaper girl from before That chick really had overreacted. A kiss was nothing more than a form of greeting.

'…That rose has thorns.' he muttered.

'What did you expect?' asked Rukia 'Didn't you even try to use the memories in Ichigo's head?'

'Why should I?' asked the mod soul 'They're not mine.'

'Well whatever you think you can't just going around doing whatever you want.' said Rukia.

His head hurt way too much to argue. But the pain was going away, gradually. 'Why are you healing me anyway?'

'Ichigo is my friend.' said Rukia 'I'm not about to let his body get ruined.'

'Right.' said the mod soul. He should have known it had nothing to do with him..

She finished and leaned back. 'There, that should do it for now. Just don't try to move too much-'

The mod soul leaped out of his bed and opened the window. 'See ya!

And he was home free again. Then he saw something heading toward the hospital.

Rukia rushed out the hospital while trying to keep up with the mod aoul. Trying, but failing. She breathed heavily. 'Damn it! These gigais legs can barely move!'

Then she heard a howl. A hollow was heading for the hospital. She groped for her soul phone, but realized she'd given it to Ichigo.

She had to go find him. But she'd never make it in time. Not before the hollow eat someone.

Then the beast was kicked in the side of the head. The mod soul landed and the monster turned to face him. 'Back off monster. You're not hurting anyone here.' said the mod soul 'Now catch me if you can!'

He ran but the hollow pursued. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, just close enough to give the hollow hope. But just far enough to stay out of reach.

'He's not striking at it.' mused Rukia as she followed. 'Why not?'

Then Ichigo arrived. 'Rukia I'm here. Where's the hollow?'

'He's chasing after the mod soul! Come on!' said Rukia.

And the hunt was on.

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa sat in a featureless steel room. There was a one way mirror and one door And nothing else. Her hands were cuffed in front of her. What had happened? Why had she lashed out like that? One minute she'd been shocked and then she'd heared whispers.

She'd flown into a rage. Now Ichigo was in the hospital and she was at a prison. She'd end up in juvenile hall at this rate. And she'd never see her friends again.

Then the door opened and a man with a cane and a striped hat walked in. 'Ms. Arisawa I presume. Somebody has a temper.'

'Who are you?' asked Tatsuki.

'Oh I'm a friend.' said Kisuke, before raising a strange device. 'I'm going to need you forget about today.' He pressed a button and smoke shot into Tatsuki's face. She breathed it in and felt her memories tugged on.

But they did not leave her.

'What the hell was that?' asked Tatsuk.

The man raised an eyebrow. 'Well this is interesting. You seem to have a lot more spiritual pressure than expected.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Tatsuki.

He shielded his face with a fan. 'Nothing. Your beatdown of Ichigo Kurosaki has been stricken from record. When you get back to school no one will even remember it happened. I suggest you forget as well. Oh, and if you see any monsters come to me.'

'What, you think the police are just going to leave the door open?' asked Tatsuki.

Then the man was gone. The door was open and her hand cuffs were gone too. Tatsuki stood up and made her way over to the door. Looking out it she saw a number of guards lying unconscious on the ground. Walking through the police station she found everyone around her was unconscious as well. Every door was unlocked.

'…What the hell?' she said.

She made her way out of the police station and halted. There was a presence here. Something that felt familiar somehow. A blur of white shot past her and she looked up. There, standing on a power pole, was a boy her age. His face was pale and he wore a white half of a samurai helmet on one side of his head. His eyes were dark green.

'You… who are you?!' called Tatsuki 'What are you doing here?'

Then he was gone too.

'Am I going nuts?' she asked 'What is going on here?'

They found the hollow surging after the mod soul. Yet each time it lunged the mod soul leaped away. Rukia and Ichigo paused at the edge of the roof.

'Why isn't he fighting back?' asked Ichigo.

'I don't know.' admitted Rukia 'He should be more than capable of killing that thing.'

'Well I'll take his place!' said Ichigo, drawing his sword and leaping into the air. 'Hey ugly!'

The hollow looked up in shock. Before it could move Ichigo slashed downward and cut it in half lengthwise. This time he nailed the three point landing perfectly. He spun his sword around ad sheathed it.

'Well, that's over with.' he looked to the mod soul. 'Hey thanks for the help.'

'What?' said the mod soul 'Why are you thanking me?'

'You saved everyone in the Hospital didn't you?' asked Ichigo 'You didn't have to but you did. I'd beat you up for taking my body on a joyride but I think Tatsuki beat you to the punch. Seriously why did you do that? If you'd just pretended to be a normal soul candy you might have fooled us.'

'Yeah, until some paper pusher figured out that I wasn't.' said the mod soul 'Then I'd die. Like all the rest of my brothers and sisters. I wanted to do something with my life while I had it. You can't imagine what it was like, floating in a tank watching all the others disappear. Until at last I thought I would die too.

But something happened. I don't know what. I was saved. Misfiled.

Nobody… nobody should have the right to kill someone. No matter how evil they are. That is why, that is why I will never kill another sentient being.'

'Well what do we have here?' said a voice.

The mod soul turned and then a cane was put through his head. The pill fell out and landed on the ground while Ichigo's body fell limp. Kisuke kneeled down by it and picked it up. 'I'm sorry about that Ms. Kuchiki. I'll take this back and get you a replacement right away.'

'Hold on a minute.' said Rukia.

'Hmm.' said Kisuke.

'I believe that's my property you have there.' said Rukia.

Kisuke paused. '…If you say so.' He handed it back to Rukia. 'In any case Ichigo your friend Arisawa has gotten herself a get out of jail free card. I doubt anyone could press charges anyway, given the lack of notable injuries, but its done.'

'Thank you.' said Ichigo.

'Gratitude?' said Kisuke 'Hmm, that's unexpected.'

'Don't push your luck.' said Ichigo 'Let's go Rukia.'

As they walked home Ichigo considered the situation. 'So what are we going to do with this mod soul? It seems cruel to keep him trapped in a candy dispenser.'

Rukia spotted a stuffed lion lying abandoned on the road. 'What about that stuffed animal over there?'

Ichigo blinked. 'You could try, I guess.'

Rukia put the mod soul into the body. At once it came to life. 'What the… I have a body.'

'Not the best one.' mused Ichigo.

'I'm a stuffed animal!' said the mod soul in fury.

'What the hell do you want from me, Kon?' asked Ichigo 'I don't exactly have a surplus of corpses in my basement. The stuffed animal is the best I can do. You want a gigai, go to Urahara.'

'Wait Kon?' asked the mod soul 'That's a stupid name! Why not something cool!'

'Cool names are anything but cool.' said Ichigo 'Sure it sounds fancy to have a name like Thunderroar in an anime, but can you imagine putting that on a resume? You'd be laughed out of the room.'

'I guess.' said Kon 'So what happens now?'

'You can do whatever you want.' said Ichigo 'You aren't my slave. If you want to stick around here fine. I could use your help taking care of my body while I'm fighting monsters. But I'm not forcing anything on you.'

'Fine. I'll stick around. But I'd better get some respect.' said Kon.

'If you want respect you have to earn it.' said Ichigo 'And let me tell you this. If you pull another stunt like that and Tatsuki ends up in prison because of you, I will pull that pill out of your body and crush it. We clear?'

'Yes.' said Kon in a small voice.

'Good.' said Ichigo 'I'm glad we had this talk. Woman are not sex objects. They should be treated with respect.'

* * *

Ichido Yujin awoke later that night. It wasn't just waking up in the sense of surfacing from her base personality. She was used to that. She was also physically waking up at the same time. Usually Ulquiorra got her after she'd already woken up physically at least.

Her room. She hadn't seen it like this in a while.

'You are awake.' said Ulquiorra, in the shadows.

'Thanks captain obvious.' said Ichido.

'That is not my name,' said Ulquiorra.

'Well that was a disaster.' said Ichido 'I figured you were about to go into the police station and massacre everyone.'

'I was.' admitted Ulquiorra 'I then would have destroyed the records. Tatsuki Arisawa is a valuable piece in this game. If she were removed from the game it would incovenience us greatly.'

'I guess.' said Ichido 'So how are we going to motivate Ichigo to get stronger?'

'I leave that in your hands.' said Ulquiorra.

'What?' said Ichido 'Seriously?!'

'Yes.' said Ulquiorra 'Take whatever action you deem necessary to ensure Ichigo Kurosaki accepts Kisuke Urahara's offer of training.'

'Awesome!' said Ichido 'I was getting sick of hanging out in the Menos Forest anyway.'

'You have a week.' said Ulquiorra, walking to the window.

'Hang on a week?' asked Ichido 'Ichigo is stubborn as a mule. How the hell am I supposed to get him to change his mind in that time?'

'Consider it part of your training.' said Ulquiorra 'Now it is time we began the other part of your training.'

'Right,' said Ichido 'back to the Menos Forest.'

This was going to be a long hunt.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay we've got a prompt update for once. I know, the end is nigh right? Oddly enough there doesn't seem to have been as much interest in this story since the focus shifted from Byakuya to Ichigo. Don't worry though, Byakuya will return to focus eventually.

Also once again, Ichigo is a complete jerk in canon. Yeah Kon isn't exactly the nicest guy around post character derailment, but Ichigo treats him like absolute dirt from day 1. To the point where I honestly think Kon would have been better off being taken by Urahara. Urahara probably would have just given him a job at the Urahara shop. Which would have resulted in him being treated with a semblance of basic decency.


	23. Family Reunion

**Chapter Twentyfour: Family Reunion**

Rukia looked over the yellow garments decorated with bunnies. She'd been wearing them for weeks and it only just now occured to her how strange things were. 'What do you think the likelihood was that your sisters pajamas would match mine perfectly? Ichigo?'

Ichigo didn't answer. His eyes were on his homework but his pen was not in his hand. Somethinf was wrong. 'What is it Ichigo?'

'Nothing.' he rubbed his eyes 'I've got a family reunion to get to tomorrow.'

'Family reunion?' asked Rukia.

'Yeah, on my mothers side.' said Ichigo 'We meet up together at a graveyard to lament the loss of a number of other family members. I don't know, no one tells me anything. Either way I'm going to have to take the day off.'

'Ichigo you can't take a day off. You're a soul reaper.' said Rukia 'This isn't a part time job you can take vacation days from.'

'Oh I disagree.' said Ichigo 'I never signed anything. I'm not getting paid and it isn't as though you gave me these powers. I'm going to this.'

'…Right.' said Rukia. It wasn't like she was in a position to argue.

* * *

The next day the Kurosaki family made their way up a hill along a concrete path. On either side were brick walls. Isshin was, as always, making a fool of himself. 'Yuzu, Karin, hurry up, we're nearly at the barbeque! Just a few more miles and there will be hambergers and hotdogs.'

'Remind me why we hold family reunions in the area around a graveyard.' said Karin.

'It does seem a bit of a downer as far as locations go.' said Yuzu.

'Kind of like Dad's attempts at cheering us up.' said Ichigo.

'Oh my beloved wife, my children are being so cruel to me.' said Isshin.

'Trying to make less of a fool of yourself might help, dear.' said Masaki. 'A word, Ichigo.'

They fell back as the others marched on. Ichigo looked to Masaki. 'What is it Mom?'

'Ichigo I haven't seen you frown like that in weeks.' said Masaki.

'What do you mean?' asked Ichigo.

'You've seemed a lot happier lately.' said Mom 'Did you find yourself a girlfriend?'

Ichigo froze up. 'No, nothing like that.' He managed.

'Well fine.' said Masaki with a knowing smile. 'But if there is anything you want to tell me I'm here.'

'Ichigo!' said a very familiar voice.

Looking up in horror Ichigo saw Rukia. She was dressed in a white and blue dress and wazing with that fake cheery girl attitude on her.

''You were saying Ichigo?' said Mom.

'Ugh, that's no one. A wandering idiot from my class.' said Ichigo 'I'm going to go talk with her now.' He rushed past Dad and the girls and reached Rukia. He grabbed her by the hand. 'Rukia come on.'

Dragging her into the woods he looked at her. 'What are you doing here?'

Rukia shrugged. 'I'm here in case a hollow arrives. I brought Kon.'

'That isn't going to happen.' said Ichigo.

'Graveyards are a common place for hollows to appear.' said Rukia 'Especially with a lot of spiritual pressures like these around.'

'…Fine.' said Ichigo 'Fine you can do whatever you want. But only if you introduce yourself to my mother as my girlfriend.'

'What?!' said Rukia.

'Look that's what she thinks you are anyway and sooner or later she's going to catch you in my room.' said Ichigo 'So we may as well give you an alibi.'

'But that would be incredibly inappropriate.' said Rukia 'I'm a Kuchiki, one of the four great noble houses.'

'Not here you're not.' said Ichigo 'And I need you to have a good reason to hang out around me.'

'Alright,' said Rukia 'but I'm not actually your-'

'Yeah fine, great.' said Ichigo, before glancing up. 'What do you want Uryu.'

Into the clearing walked a boy. He was clad in a black suit and wore his hair long and blue. Over his eyes were a pair of square glasses which he was fingering. 'Hanging around with soul reapers Kurosaki?'

'Okay you know about that?' asked Ichigo.

'Unlike you I haven't spent my life wandering around blind.' said Uryu.

'This coming from the guy with glasses?' asked Ichigo.

'Who is this?' said Rukia.

'Nobody, just a super OCD glasses wearing nerd who is also my cousin.' said Ichigo.

'I am not a nerd! Just because I like sewing and prefer to keep things in order doesn't make me eccentric!' said Uryu 'I'd like to see you stitch fashionable outfits from scratch!'

'I rest my case.' said Ichigo.

Uryu straightened himself. '…I didn't come out this way to be insulted by you Kurosaki.'

'Well then why did you come out here?' asked Ichigo.

'I've sensed a presence.' said Uryu 'Something like a hollows, but not quite like a hollows. Ryuken intends to ignore it but-'

'Okay how do you know all this?' asked Ichigo.

'We are both Quincy.' said Uryu 'Of an ancient and noble bloodline nearly wiped out by the soul reapers!'

'Quincy?' asked Ichigo.

'You…' said Rukia 'I remember you. You're the grandson of Soken Ishida. From the hospital.'

'I remember you as well.' said Uryu. 'I also remember the soul reapers doing nothing while my grandfather was cut down by hollows.'

'Wait so he's actually telling the truth?' asked Ichigo.

'Yes.' said Rukia 'Quincies are an endangered race of humans originating from germany. There was a great war and most of them died out. They are very rare these days.'

'Why haven't I heard about any of this?' asked Ichigo.

'Because your mother shelters you and your father is a halfwit.' said Uryu 'I assume you haven't manifested any powers by now because of his genes.'

Ichigo reflected that this was probably true. He supposed he'd talk to Mom about it later. '…Fair point. So this half hollow? Where is it?'

'I was just trying to track it down. However it is quite elusive.' said Uryu 'Unlike some soul reapers in the area.'

'Hey, she lost her powers.' said Ichigo 'Give her a break.'

'I wasn't talking to her.' said Uryu, before glaring at the bushes.

Out of them stepped a man, clad in black robes like those Rukia had worn. He wore a straw hat and wore a long sword at his side. He had a casual bearing. 'Well, I guess my cover is blown. Look at this. Two of the last quincy and the heir to the Kuchiki House all in the same glade? Nice too meet you.'

'You…' said Rukia 'you're from the stealth force.'

'Bingo.' said the man 'Right first guess. See word was that Rukia Kuchiki had dropped off the map. So I was sent down here to see what was up. So whose the kid?'

'Oh I'm her boyfriend.' said Ichigo matter of factly.

'You-' Rukia paused 'uh yes, that's it.'

'Wow, gone native have we?' asked the man.

'I didn't have a choice.' said Rukia 'My powers just faded on me. I lost them all before I could go back to the Soul Society.'

'Now that's kind of funny.' said the man 'Because when we looked, we saw that hollows were getting purified. Did you give this kid your powers?'

'No.' said Rukia.

'Then how did he get them?' asked the man.

'Okay, I'll tell you.' said Ichigo 'I got kidnapped by some jackass named Kisuke Urahara who forced me at swordpoint to become a Soul Reaper or become a hollow and then die. I escaped with some powers, broke off all association with him, and have been covering for Rukia in my spare time.'

The man bit his lip. '…Pretty good answer. So Kisuke Urahara is up to his old tricks is he? Central Forty Six won't let him off so easy this-' And then a hook swung down from the trees above and cut straight through the mans chest. He screamed in agony as he was dragged upward. The sound of tearing flesh and agony could be heard. Then his corpse fell downwards, a cord around his neck to hang. His eyes had been torn out and his body looked to have been gnawed on.

'Jesus Christ!' said Ichigo.

'The hollow.' said Uryu.

Then a bow of blue energy appeared in his hand. Drawing it back he fired a bolt of pure energy into the trees. Something move out of them and he fired another one. There was a cry of pain and something fell out of the trees to make a three point landing on the path. Yet it was almost human looking.

Rukia opened her bag as Uryu aimed his bow at the east. Yet there was silence.

'Who are you?' asked Ichigo.

'Ichido Yuujin.' said the girl 'I'm here to beat the ever loving crap out of you to prove to you how utterly powerless you truly are.'

'Kon get out here!' said Rukia.

Kon leaped out of the bushes. 'Ichigo I'm here.'

'Is that a stuffed animal?' asked Ichido.

Rukia snatched up Kon and before either could move forced the lion's mouth against Ichigo's. The pill went down his throat.

'Um… this is kind of awkward.' said Ichido. 'Do you want me to turn away or-'

'Shut up.' said Ichigo, before rushing at her with his sword.

Even as he came at her Ichido moved aside. And then into her hand came a spear and she brought it around to knock his legs out from under him. He hit the ground hard and Ichido raised her spear and stabbed downward. Ichigo rolled aside and the spear was driven into the earth. He lashed out with his sword, but it was knocked aside and he was struck in the face. He hit the ground hard.

'On the ground again?' asked Yuujin 'Where's that smile?'

Lying there stunned he saw as Ichido turned toward Rukia and surged forward. Her spear was aimed at her heart and Ichigo couldn't move.

Suddenly Ichido was forced to draw back as a flurry of arrows shot past her.

'Your fight is with me, hollow.' said Uryu, bow in hand.

'Right, obviously.' said Ichido, 'Who… are you again?'

'I'm Uryu Ishida. Last of the Quincy. And your end.' said Uryu.

'I'll believe that when I see it.' said Ichido.

Then both disappeared. A moment later a flurry of blue shot across the clearing to blast several trees. Ichido appeared and Ichigo had a glimpse of Uryu ducking under a thrust from a spear.

'They are moving so fast.' he said 'But how?'

Kon hauled Rukia toward him and grabbed his hand. 'I don't know but we need to get out of here now. Come on.'

'We can't just run.' said Rukia.

'Kon's right. I just got utterly crushed twice. I'm not up for round three.' said Ichigo 'If Uryu bites it we'll just have to find some place to hide.'

So they ran through the trees as quick as they could. Behind them they heard the sounds of battle. Then suddenly they quieted.

Suddenly Ichido Yuujin appeared on a tree branch in front of them. She pointed her spear at Ichigo's throat. 'Running like always?'

'Shit.' said Ichigo. 'Let the others go. Your fight is with me.' What the hell was he doing? He was so dead?

'Eh, whatever.' said Ichido 'Tell you what. As long as you last I'll give them a head start.'

'Kon, Rukia,' said Ichigo 'split up and make a run for it. Quick.'

'But-' began Rukia.

'Now!' said Ichigo.

On they went. Ichigo stared down Ichido Yuujin, waiting. He'd wait ten seconds to give them a head start and then he'd make a break for it. Suddenly everything froze. And Ichigo saw the old man from before. 'You again? What the hell do you want?'

'I want you to stop running.' said the old man.

'Oh yeah because I'm sure I'll last more than twelve seconds in a straight up fight.' said Ichigo.

'You abandoned your cousin to fight alone.' said the old man 'Now he may well be dead.'

'And what exactly could I have done to stop him?' asked Ichigo 'I didn't see you offering me any brand new powerups.'

'I grant power when my wielder is ready. And you are not.' said the old ma.

'Then why the hell are you bothering me?!' roared Ichigo 'Let me get back to running!'

'You can't escape this enemy. That much is clear.' said Zangetsu 'Your only opportunity is to fight. Do you want Rukia to die?'

'No but-' began Ichigo.

'But if you run she will. Your only chance of escape is to abandon her.' said the old man 'You can run faster without her. If you want to save her you have to fight.'

'Alright, we'll do things your way.' said Ichigo.

And suddenly he delt power coursing through him. Down his arm and through his blade it went. And the old man arose to great up Ichigo! Rise up and wield my power to its fullest!'

Ichigo opened the eyes he did not know he had closed and unleashed his power. A wave of blue energy surged toward Ichido Yuujin who flinched and reacted a moment too late. Then she was consumed and a great trench had been delved in the earth.

Ichigo felt stronger than ever. Like he could take on a whole army and win. He shouldered his cleaver and smirked. 'Well that was easy I guess-'

'Cheap ass son of a bitch!' snarled Ichido Yuujin as she emerged. Her mask had been cracked and her white armor scorched, but she was still whole.

Shit. Act confident. 'Well I am giving out bargain bin asskickings.' said Ichigo.

Ichido surged forward and Ichigo could hardly react as he was driven back by a flurry of stabs. He felt her spear point slash his cheek Another lunge caught him in the shoulder and another in the leg. He fell to his knees. He slashed at Yuujin but his blow was warded off and his sword knocked from his hand.

'Sorry. I take quality over quantity.' said Ichido 'Points for effort though.' She stretched. 'You do realize that I've got months of practice right? I've survived in places you wouldn't last ten seconds. There is no substitute for experience-'

And then she ducked just in time to avoid having her head taken off. She turned and saw Uryu walking toward them. His left arm were a bloody bandage but he was still holding his bow. His shirt was torn and bloody and his side was dripping blood. Yuujin took a stance.

'You again?!' asked Ichido.

'You nearly got away from me there.' said Uryu with a smirk.

'Yeah, cause I wasn't running.' said Yuujin 'I'm out of here. I think I've made my point.'

She leaped onto the tree above.

'You're not getting away!' roared Uryu, firing and arrow.

But Yuujin knocked it aside and roared. It was like the sound of a mountain sized dragon which had been sleeping below the earth for ten thousand years. Now it had awakened in terrible fury and Ichigo clutched his ears and screamed. He felt blood coming from the. 'My ears…' he gasped.

Looking up he saw Uryu doing likewise. And Yuujin was gone. Why hadn't she just killed Uryu while he was distracted?

'A stunning effect.' asked Uryu 'Where did she go?'

'I don't know.' admitted Ichigo 'But I think you need a hospital.'

Uryu looked to his injuries. 'Excellent point Kurosaki.'

And then he collapsed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Two fanfic updates in one day? Pretty good.

Anyway so this is the first fight between Ichido Yuujin and Ichigo. Classic rival stuff. But what is this? Ichigo's family didn't bring him up in complete ignorance of his family? It's almost as if he has a parent who shouldn't be in prison.


	24. Alienation

**Chapter Twenty-four: Alienation**

Orihime lay in her bed in her underwear, thinking. Ichigo had been much happier ever since he met Rukia. How Orihime wished she could make him feel that way about her. But they had been doing things together, secret things.

There was a knock at the door.

Oh, maybe it was a goblin ninja. Or a pink elephant. Or maybe some kind of huge sumo wrestler come to kidnap her. But Orihime would escape out the window and get on a boat before flying away into the sunset.

The knock came again.

Orihime quickly got dressed. She had a bit of trouble getting her pink shirt over her large breasts. Her blue jeans fit snugly around her hip. She opened the door to her room and made her way to the door, tripping and hitting her head in the process.

Eventually, she reached it and opened it. Tatsuki was behind it. The spiky dark-haired girl was clad in a black shirt and pants which clung to her ample frame. She looked really pretty, although it was in more of a tomboy style. She was the tomboy to Orihime's girly girl. Though what did that make Rukia? Maybe the mysterious waif who-

'Hey Orihime, sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with a friend to get to.' said Tasuki.

'Oh no problem Tatsuki.' said Orihime 'Come on in.'

Tatsuki had been different to of late. Orihime couldn't exactly say how. She seemed to have many friends Orihime hadn't met and never saw. Either way, they sat down and opened some sodas. Orihime poured herself a glass of coffee and poured some mountain dew into it. Tatsuki just stuck with the mountain dew. She was a bit eccentric like that.

'So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?' asked Tatsuki.

'Well, it's just I think Ichigo might be some kind of superhero.' Said Orihime.

'Really?' Said Tatsuki, sounding amused. 'No kidding. What makes you say that?'

'Well I've seen him running out of the school clad all in black.' said Orihime' Also I saw him fighting this monster once.'

'Really?' Tatsuki smiled. 'Let me tell you something, the first time I saw your superhero he was this little orange haired kid at my karate dojo. I was really annoyed by his smiles and the first thing I did when we got down on the mat was knock him down.

'He started crying. Then he looked up and saw his mother and that smile came right back onto his face.'

'Why doesn't Kurosaki-kun smile like that anymore?' asked Orihime.

'He got bullied a lot in high school.' Said Tatsuki.

Bullied? Orihime remembered being bullied. Back before Tatsuki had taken to protecting her. It had been horrible. 'But you always protected me. Why couldn't you protect him?'

'Because he's a guy, Orihime.' Said Tatsuki. 'Ichigo has to look out for himself or everyone would get on his case for being protected by a girl. It would be even worse for him.' She looked out the window. Suddenly her eyes were glancing wildly around, and she seemed very distant.

'Tatsuki is something wrong?' Asked Orihime.

'…Nothing, I've been doing some afterschool training.' Said Tatsuki. 'It gets to me sometimes.'

* * *

Masaki was there for the reunion. It was much smaller and grimmer. Than it had been years ago. In those days there had been far more quincies. Now most of them were dead. The disappearances had stopped. But there were only a few of them left now.

Masaki spoke quickly with several of them. Isshin had taken Karin and Yuzu away to her Father's grave. It turned out that there had been no disappearances this year. The soul reapers had been very active. So at least they weren't on the verge of extinction.

Ryuken was leaning against a tree smoking. The white-haired doctor looked up as Masaki approached. 'Masaki.'

'Ryuken.' Said Masaki. 'Ryuken, where is Uryu? I thought he'd be here.'

'The boy is out hunting.' Said Ryuken.

Ah. Ryuken had abandoned his status as a quincy years ago. Uryu had never agreed with him and the two had always been distant. 'So I take it you haven't been able to patch things up then.'

Ryuken didn't answer at first. 'Uryu is old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to waste his life, that's his business.'

'He's fifteen.' Said Masaki. 'His business is your business.'

'Mom, dad!' came a call.

Masaki looked up. Ichigo rushed up to them but not in his body. He wore the garb of a soul reaper, and he was holding Uryu in his arms. The blue haired boy was bleeding heavily. 'Ichigo what happened?'

'Nothing you need to know about Mom.' Snapped Ichigo as he set down Uryu. 'Uryu needs medical attention.'

'Step aside. I'll handle this.' Said Ryuken, kneeling by Ichigo. 'The idiot.' He drew out a first aid kit and began tending to the wounds. Ichigo stood and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

'Ichigo what happened to him?' asked Masaki.

Ichigo said nothing.

'Ichigo!' Cried Rukia as she rushed up.

'Hey Rukia, get over here and use your healing kido.' said Ichigo 'Uryu is hurt.'

'Right.' Said Rukia, moving to where Ryuken was bandaging the cuts. Ryuken wordlessly stood and let her begin.

Ichigo looked at Masaki with that same angry glare. 'Well? I'm listening.'

'Listening for what?' Asked Masaki. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

'Why didn't you tell me about all this?' asked Ichigo.

Because Urahara wanted to turn him into a weapon. The answer came to Masaki suddenly. 'Because I don't have my powers anymore, Ichigo. I lost them. And there was no need to scare you. There wasn't anything you could have done about it.

'If it weren't for Rukia you would have gotten killed.'

Ichigo looked to Rukia. 'You knew they knew?'

'Not exactly.' Admitted Rukia. 'I met the Ishida family with my brother some years ago. When I saved you and your mother.'

'Yes. I don't believe I ever thanked you for that.' said Masaki, glad for a change in subject.

'Wait you recognize me?' Asked Rukia.

'Of course. My memories returned very quickly.' said Masaki 'I only pretended to be effected before.'

'Then why didn't you say anything?' Asked Rukia.

'I don't trust the Soul Society.' Said Masaki. 'Why would I? Besides-' Ryuken had turned and was walking away. 'Ryuken where are you going?'

'To have words with Urahara.' Said Ryuken. 'I'm certain this is somehow his fault.'

'Your place is with your son.' Said Masaki.

'He is unconscious. My presence is irrelevant.' Said Ryuken. 'Besides, someone has to make the call.'

'Where the hell is dad anyway?' Asked Ichigo.

'He was taking the girls up to grandpa's tomb.' said Masaki.

Sure enough here came Isshin. He approached her and saw Ichigo. 'Masaki what happened?'

'Uryu got hurt.' Said Masaki. 'Ichigo hasn't given us the details.'

Ichigo looked to Isshin, then to Masaki. There was a wordless question.

'He knows Ichigo.' Said Masaki. 'You can tell him.'

'…He fell.' said Ichigo.

'Ichigo this is important.' said Masaki.

'Kind of like the existence of spirits.' said Ichigo. 'He. Fell. If you want another story ask someone else.' And he stalked off.

Isshin looked furious and walked after him. But Masaki caught him by the shoulder. 'Don't go after him, Isshin. He needs to be alone.'

'He needs to get that stupid look off his face!' said Isshin 'He refused training and as a result Uryu nearly got killed! And now instead of taking responsibility, he's gone off to mope!'

Masaki slapped him. Isshin flinched. 'Isshin a word to one side.'

They walked away from Rukia. Then Masaki fixed him with a glare. 'You are not going after Ichigo, Isshin.'

'But-' began Isshin.

Years of frustration flowed out. 'Isshin, do you know why your son wants nothing to do with you? There are many reasons and one of them is that whenever he tries to get close you reject him.'

'That isn't true.' said Isshin.

'"Assume the fetal position and stay out of the way."' Quoted Masaki. 'That was what you said, isn't it?'

'I had dozens of injured people, Masaki.' said Isshin 'That was one time.'

'It wasn't just that one time, Isshin.' Said Masaki. 'You treat him like a third wheel. Because I won't let you treat him like a weapon.'

'I don't-' began Isshin.

'Ordinary parents do not hit their children to make them stronger!' Snapped Masaki. 'You and Urahara decided that Ichigo would one day have to become like you! So you started trying to force the issue! And when I stopped you, you hedged him out!

'Did it ever occur to you that Ichigo might not want to be a soul reaper, Isshin? That maybe he'd want to be an athlete? Or a scientist? He isn't like you.'

'And you don't have the right to force him to become a miniature version of yourself.'

'You know that this is bigger than just us, Masaki.' Said Isshin. 'If Aizen isn't stopped-'

'Get over yourself.' Said Masaki. 'At worst, we'll trade one totalitarian monster for another.

No one cares if the Soul Society switches rulers. Aizen's not going to destroy the world he wants to rule. Everything I have on him comes from you and Urahara. You barely knew the man. And Urahara is a coldblooded sociopath. I know that from firsthand experience.'

'Urahara is a little rough around the edges.' said Isshin 'But he-'

'He tried to kill my son!' Roared Masaki. 'He lured him into a basement with promises of making him strong. Then he forced him into a life or death situation with neither his knowledge or consent!

'If you care so much about Ichigo's future then why is it you are never honest with him?'

'Masaki you know there are laws-' began Isshin.

'Laws you already broke to save me.' said Masaki. 'Ichigo found out a couple of months ago that there was a world of spirits and monsters just below the surface. And now he's found out that we knew all along. We've been keeping secrets from him his entire life. Hell, if Urahara and Ryuken had had their way he would have never even have known he had a cousin.

'His reaction is perfectly reasonable. Leave. Him. Alone.'

Isshin faltered. '…Fine. Fine, I'm sorry.'

Sorry wasn't enough. But it was a start.

* * *

Well everyone had been lying to him his entire life. That was pretty typical. Ichigo made his way down the hill, hands in his pockets and eyes on the sky. Stormclouds were gathering. It looked like rain. Also, Ichido Yuujin was still out there.

She had crushed him. Easily. Uryu was a lot stronger than him, and he'd been defeated too. She could come back at any time.

Kisuke Urahara was the only person Ichigo knew who could train him. Ichigo wondered what Isshin's connection to all this was. Then he remembered he didn't care.

Mom was the last person Ichigo expected would be lying to him, in any case.

As he walked, he saw Kon. The mod soul was sitting his body on a bench, hands clasped together. He looked up as Ichigo approached.

'Hey Kon.' said Ichigo.

'Ichigo, are you all right?' asked Kon.

'Not really.' admitted Ichigo 'What happened with you?'

'Nothing.' said Kon 'No sign of anything. Who was that maniac?'

'No idea.' admitted Ichigo 'I've got to get back into my body.'

'All right.' said Kon.

Reaching up, Kon coughed, and his pill emerged onto his hand. The life faded from the eyes of Ichigo's body. Strange. Ichigo merged into it and arose, picking up Kon and pocketing him.

At that moment Rukia came down the hill. 'Ichigo!'

'Rukia, is Uryu okay?' asked Ichigo.

'He's fine. I just finished healing him.' Said Rukia. 'Where are you going?'

Ichigo sighed and started walking. 'To get training from Urahara.'

'Are you sure?' asked Rukia.

'That Ichido Yuujin chick is way stronger than I am.' said Ichigo 'If she comes back I won't be able to stop her like this. I've got to get training while I have the chance. Unless you have some Soul Reaper friends, you can call down?'

Rukia remained silent for a long time. '…No. I haven't been able to contact the soul society. However, they'll send someone eventually now that a member of the stealth force is dead.'

'I can't wait any longer.' Said Ichigo. 'Ichido could come after us any day.'

'…All right.' Said Rukia. 'As long as you're sure about this.'

They took the bus through Karakura Town and arrived at Urahara shop. They found Urahara waiting by the door. His fan was in front of his face, and his hat was drawn down. 'Well, well, Kurosaki. What brings you to my humble abode?'

'Please train me.' said Ichigo.

'I thought you weren't interested.' said Urahara.

'My friends weren't in danger at the time.' said Ichigo.

Urahara shut the fan. '…Fair enough. However, I'll warn you ahead of time I won't be going easy on you. My training will get you powerful quickly. It'll be dangerous, and you could get hurt. We can tend most injuries, but in a worst case scenario, you could die.

'Do you understand this?'

'Yeah,' said Ichigo, 'Yeah I get it.'

'Good.' Said Urahara. 'Let's go downstairs, and we'll get started.'

Even so, Ichigo entered in after him. They walked into the back room, and Ichigo found some boxes lying around. He halted by one and kneeled by it. 'What is in these?'

'Oh nothing much.' said Urahara 'Just some gigais I'm shipping out to some of my other stores. You won't be needing those since you have your body.'

'So you make these?' asked Ichigo.

'Pretty much.' Said Urahara. 'The Soul Society lets me keep operating as long as I keep their agents supplied in the field. I've got other posts in other cities to which I relay supplies.'

'So why Karakura town?' asked Ichigo. 'Why have your base here and not in Tokyo or New York.'

'Well, New York it tended to by an entirely different faction of the Soul Society.' Said Urahara. 'My influence only extends to Japan. As for Tokyo, Ms. Kuchiki could tell you about that.'

Rukia coughed. 'Karakura Town is situated on a nexus of spiritual energy. A lot more of the people in this region are spiritually sensitive. Which means hollows show up here a lot more than in other places.

'That's why someone as powerful as Ms. Kuchiki was sent here. Higher level hollows flock to this location. It's also why I wanted to train you. Though I may have gotten a bit carried away.'

'A bit.' Said Ichigo.

'We should get moving.' Said Urahara. 'The sooner we get training, the better.'

They went back into that underground wasteland. Ichigo swallowed Kon and appeared in his soul reaper form. Urahara, for his part, transformed his cane into a sword. 'Now then,' said Urahara 'why don't we get started with the basics.'

This was going to suck.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so Ichigo is finally training with Urahara. Much earlier than in canon I might all.

So I think I've finally found a niche for Masaki's character. She's the person who calls Isshin and Ryuken on their abusive tendencies. Serious I don't get the fanbase for Isshin. He was kind of funny at one point, but I found him to be a really dull character. He doesn't have an arc. And he quite deliberately allowed Ichigo to get the shit kicked out of him by Grimmjow. Twice.

Worse still, nobody ever calls him on it.


End file.
